Miraculous React and Watch The Multiverse
by Fatalis0217
Summary: The Miraculous team and class react to different realities. Different versions of themselves (Mostly Marinette and the main cast). This is my first fic heavy criticism is much obliged. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've always wanted to write a react fanfic of Miraculous Ladybug but never had the guts to upload because of certain things and when I read some I have been finding the guts to write one. This is my first fic and criticism is highly encouraged. Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any crossovers mentioned in this fic. Yes this will be a multiverse reaction fic. Multiple Category fic references.**

**AN: This fic, timeline wise is right after oblivio.**

* * *

In the City of Paris we can see our favorite designer/superhero rushing towards school, waking up 5 minutes before school starts will do that, one would think that when you live so near of your own school you'd be the earliest one to arrive but not to Marinette she's a special case just as special that no one would ever guess that she is one of Paris' greatest defender.

"I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it." Marinette chanted in a mantra as she ran passed the doors and into the classroom right at the very last second as the bell rings. Out of breath she slumped down her desk as her best friend sat down beside her.

"Girl how could you live so close here and yet you always run almost late all the time?" Alya asked. Still catching her breath too tired to lift her head she just mumbled her answer that was surprisingly understandable.

"Sorry I had some new designs just made and I don't want to break my muse." In translation late night patrols until midnight stopping petty crimes to burglary. Marinette now managed to catch her breath only lost it once more at the sight of the love of her life.

Said crush was chatting with his best friend Nino about things when he felt someone looking at him, looking behind him he caught the sight of his dark blue haired friend, he gestured a wave towards her and the girl returned it by going red and ducking behind her desk while her best friend just giggled at her antics. Confused at what just happened, Adrien turned back to his best friend Nino who was talking about some new music he was testing out.

"Good Morning Class." Miss Bustier greeted the class. However before the class could respond a wormhole tore through the ceiling of the classroom. Pulling everyone in the room including our hero team before they could leave and transform. Marinette's vision turned black when she went through the portal.

* * *

"Ugh." Grunted Marinette as she woke up with a dizzy brain, she manage to compose herself to look around the area and see where the wormhole had taken them. She was astonished at the scenery, the space in the area is massive, like a giant open space massive with a giant window in the shape of a triangle showing the everlasting beauty of the infinite cosmos.

Everyone in the room eventually woke up and stood in awe at the view in front of them. Especially Max who was the smartest one in their group, his jaw was agape at the cosmic scenery in front of him.

"Woah…" Kim gasped and the others just nodded their heads agreeing with him completely, the view in front of them is one that cosmologists would happily die for if they would see this view of the universe.

"Quite a sight isn't it." An unknown voice placed some sense in the class as they looked at the direction of the voice. However all they could see was a hooded figure wearing a long robe that covered everything on him, all that was visible was his lower jaw that was covered by a metal face mask that looked like the lower jaw of a dragon.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Marinette's Ladybug was showing but to the others it was just her showing her class presidency side but to Adrien his heart was strangely beating a different tune although he has no idea why. The figure just gave a chuckle and with a wave of his hand the class suddenly felt at ease.

"I mean you no harm, all of you. In truth I'm here to give you all the privilege to watch something magnificent." The figure said. Max perked up at what he said.

"You mean we can see how the universe began!" Max exclaimed. The figure just laughed in amusement.

"No Max while interesting it is extremely prohibited to show mortals that kind of secret." Max deflated at that thinking that he would finally see the origin of existence, but he accepted it reluctantly. Now it was Alya's turn to ask.

"What do you mean 'Prohibited to show mortals'? Who or What are you?" Asked the Ladyblogger.

"My name is Fatalis or Fate for short. As for what I am, I am what you would call a Viewer and a Writer." The now named Fatalis or Fate said. Curious at his declaration Alya asks.

"What do you mean a Viewer and a Writer? What does it mean?" Fate smiles under his mask and replies

"It is quite a bit self-explanatory as well as literal only on a reality wide scale. I 'View' the multiverse watching different dimensions, the same people only each and every one branches to different choices they make. However as a Writer, I create my own universal path. However your universe does not have a Writer because your universe is what we call the Prime Universe. Your universe is shall we say the center of the multiverse." Fate explained. The class was absolutely gob smacked at this revelation not only was their universe the center of multiple different universes but there are creators of these other universes. Max's brain, despite his intellect, is having a mind blown moment.

"Hah! So we will be watching me in different universes is that why you brought us here?!" Chloe being the narcissistic person she is. Fate only laughed hard at that causing the female blonde to seethe in annoyance.

"Ha! Aaaahhh… Sorry Chloe but no we won't be watching you. In truth all of you will be seen in different realities but the main character or should I say characters in these multiverses are Paris' Miraculous team." Fate finally revealed the reason why he brought them here. But to the said team they were very concerned that their identities could possibly be revealed in this. However to some like Alya is excited that her idol's identity will be revealed, to Adrien he is conflicted while he would love to finally see who his Lady is behind the mask, his Bugaboo is very strict in revealing their identities because of security reasons like Hawkmoth getting leverage over them if their Identities are revealed even to each other.

"You mean we get to see who Ladybug and Cat Noir are?!" Alya exclaimed, her excitement visibly showing. Fate gave a nod of confirmation and a subtle one towards Marinette and Adrien.

"Yes Alya you will all see who your two heroes are." With a squeak of excitement Alya hugged Marinette and started to jump.

"You hear that girl we will finally see who Ladybug and Cat Noir are!" Alya shouted in glee as she kept jumping. Marinette awkwardly agreed with her but decided to voice her concerns.

"But won't that be a violation of their privacy? Ladybug and Cat Noir won't be happy with this." Said Marinette with a frown, uncomfortable that her as well as her partner's identities will be revealed so casually. Fate just looked at her with amusement even they could not see his face.

"Do not worry Marinette after all of this is over I will give you a choice if you want to keep your memories of this place and everything that has happened here or keep them. The choice is yours." Assured Fate. That eased Marinette's concerns ever so slightly, but in her mind the way Fate said that she felt like she will be inclined to keep their memories in the end.

"So… where would we watch these multiverses? This room is huge but a bit empty dude…" Nino said. Instead of replying Fate waved his hand and came into existence were sofas and recliners as well as a wide arrangement of snacks and beverages.

"Help yourselves." Gestured Fate. The class went and got their own snacks and drinks and proceeded to sit down. Alya dragged Nino by the arm and grabbed Marinette's and Adrien's forcing them to seat together with Alya and Nino on one side together while Adrien and Marinette are on the other sticking close together. Adrien gave Marinette a warm smile causing her to burst into a hot mess and look the other way much to his confusion. And Miss Bustier is sitting on a recliner relaxing while secretly hiding her excitement to see who her idols were.

"So now that everyone has settled let us get on with the show." Fate with a wave of his hand the area's light dims and the window showing the cosmos distort and morph into a view of the Eiffel tower.

"Of course what is a show without an intro? First of we will be viewing Ladybug and Cat Noir's theme song." Fate said

"Ladybug and Cat Noir have a theme song?" Nino asks

"Of course. Also I will be showing you the full version of the song. So sit back and relax" Fate said and started the show. Meanwhile Marinette was fidgeting that her secret would revealed to everyone especially to her crush. What would he think about her now? Would he be impressed? Or would he now notice her only to like her because she is Ladybug? She shook her head and told herself that Adrien is not that kind of person he is kind, sweet, and considerate, he would never be that shallow that was Chloe's area of expertise.

**"In the day time I'm Marinette**

**Just a normal girl with a normal life**

**But there's something about me that no one knows yet**

**Cause I have a secret."**

Fate paused already knowing what is about to happen. When the video paused Alya and most of the class stared at the person the video is showing. Marinette meanwhile is trying to look as small as possible with her identity now revealed what would they think of her now? Fate resumed the video snapping everyone's attention back some trying to confirm their suspicions, (*cough* Adrien *cough*).

**"I live a life that's full of fun**

**It keeps me sharp and on the run**

**When evil comes I find a way**

**To use my force and save the day**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Life's got me spinning 'round**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**And when the sun goes down**

**You'd better hang around."**

Fate once more paused the video bracing for the outcome.

"GIRL! YOU'RE LADYBUG!?" Alya exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Marinette, much to Marinette's confusion.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Marinette asks. Alya just shrugged and hugged her once more.

"Marinette I already know enough how the super hero gig works, also that would explains why you gave me Trixx. So no I'm not mad in fact I can't see anyone more deserving to be Ladybug more than you." Alya finished as she embraced her best friend tighter. Marinette's eyes were glistening as she returned the hug happy that Alya understands and is really a true best friend. Meanwhile the others were happy and agreed with Alya's words except one and her name is spelled Liar. Adrien meanwhile was shaking, both in happiness and anxiousness, happy because he finally found who his Lady is, however he is also anxious because he remembered that his Lady liked someone else and that is a bit heartbreaking for him. Unknown to him his world will be shattered in a few moments but in a good way. Fate resumed the song.

**"It's Ladybug jumpin' above**

**The power is on when things go wrong**

**It's Ladybug the lucky charm the magic is on**

**Always so strong**

**They look at me and think I'm cool**

**I'm Cat Noir at night I rule**

**My ring is charged with energy**

**My claws are out just watch and see."**

Fate paused again excited to see this revelation. When the video paused everyone including Marinette looked in Adrien's direction, said model looked bashful now his identity is revealed. But much to his surprise Nino said what Alya said before to Marinette and Adrien has never felt more grateful to have a friend like him. Although after the brotherly moment he gave Marinette his signature Cat Noir smirk, said girl looked red at the moment however mentally channeled her Ladybug side and booped him on the nose like how she usually does. Meanwhile Alya is having a fan-gasm moment, not only was her best friend Ladybug but Fate decreed (Not the present Fate. Hah!) That her literal OTP will finally come true. With that said Fate resumed.

**"Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh no you'll never know**

**My force will only grow**

**And when the moon is out**

**You'd better hang around**

**It's Ladybug jumpin' above**

**The power is on when things go wrong**

**It's Ladybug the lucky charm**

**The magic is on always so strong**

**Another day I'm back at school**

**I think about him he's so cool"**

"Really? Only 'so cool' Milady? I prefer the term devilishly handsome." Adrien smirked as he secretly reveled at the prospect that his Lady might like like him. His question was only met with an eye roll and another boop to the nose much to Alya's and Adrien's enjoyment.

**"He looks at me I look away**

**But does he see me anyway"**

Adrien gave Marinette a wink causing the girl to blush and look away. However to Adrien inside he is floating on air now confirmed that Marinette likes him.

**"Oh, oh, oh,**

**He's got me spinnin' around**

**My feet are off the ground**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**And when the sun goes down**

**That's when I become**

**Miraculous simply the best**

**Up to the test when things go wrong**

**Miraculous the luckiest**

**The power of love always so strong**

**I am a Cat just chillin out**

**But in the night she's all I think about"**

"Only in the night? Why I'm hurt Chaton." Marinette said showing her confidence even though her heart is beating a mile per second. Adrien only smirk as he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss cause her heart to beat even faster if that was even possible much to the enjoyment of the shippers especially the captain of the ship that is now possibly sailing.

**"I feel so strong when she's around**

**She picks me up when I am down**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**Oh no you'll never know**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**My love can only grow**

**Oh, oh, oh,"**

This caused the girls to aww at the sweetness of it all even Chloe except for the one whose name is spelled Liar.

**"And when I see her smile**

**That's when she becomes**

**Miraculous simply the best**

**Up to the test when things go wrong**

**Miraculous the luckiest**

**The power of love always so strong**

**It's Ladybug jumpin' above**

**The power is on when things go wrong**

**It's Ladybug the lucky charm**

**Magic is on always so strong**

**It's Ladybug**

**It's Ladybug jumpin' above oh oh**

**It's Ladybug the lucky charm**

**Magic is on always so strong**

**It's Ladybug!"**

As the song finished Fate now waits patiently for the aftermath to start, now the real show begins.

"That was AMAZING!" Shouter Alya in glee.

"Don't you mean MIRACULOUS?" Punned Adrien and with that the mood is gone and the response was a groan from everyone.

"Dude that was just horrible." Said Nino

"Now you will all see what I had to go through almost at a daily basis." Marinette said with a dramatic gesture. Adrien just stuck his tongue out at them like a child.

"Everyone's a critic. It was punny." Again the response was another groan even from Fate.

"OK. Now that we have started why don't you all adjust to this? The restrooms are over there and feel free to say when you want to resume because I have a lot of Multiverses to show you all." Fate said as he prepared to show everyone what the multiverse has to show them.

* * *

**AN: And scene, boy I have been dying to try this fic out even if its my first one. Please tell me what you think in the Reviews. Also I have already made some ideas on what to show them in this fic here are some.**

**Frozen song let it go – Marinette as Elsa singing let it go.**

**Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir – MAJINETTE Trailer**

**And then some these two were the most frequent inside my head (Kudos to who could connect the second one)**

**I'll be updating weekly and sometimes daily. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Frozen Let it go

While the others were doing their business we see our now revealed duo a bit of a distance away from the rest of the group. Both having so many emotions rushing through them that they don't know where to start. Steeling his nerve Adrien held both of Marinette's hands covering them over his own as well as giving them both a kiss causing the girl's face to redden.

"Milady…" Adrien whispered with so much affection that saying that caused both their hearts to synchronize in a rhythm.

"Kitty…" Was her only reply. Their foreheads touching both as close as they slowly leaned in towards each other. After all this time they were just circling around each other when they could have been together since the beginning. Their first official kiss without the influence of Akumas was just as they dreamed it to be. Marinette's heart raced so much that it could possibly burst right out of her chest. To Adrien this is a dream come true, finally he showed his Lady his love for her and her to him. Breaking away from the kiss they stared at each other's eyes one more time.

Both felt a bit silly that they could not recognize each other's eyes because now that they can see the big picture, they mentally berated themselves that they should've noticed their partner's own special features.

"Ugh… Finally I can get out of that place… Seriously his heart is even louder than drums…" Said Plagg as the flying black kwami floated out of Adrien's shirt pocket. Another kwami flew out this time out of Marinette's purse and floated beside Plagg.

"Don't be like that Plagg now they don't have to dance around each other and maybe their dynamics might even improve because of this." Tikki added her own two cents, now that their secret was out there is no longer the need to hide themselves.

"Bleh. Now all I'll ever here from this point on is him going on and on about his Lady this and that… Cheese would've been a lot simpler." Said the cheese loving fairy

"Anyway… hi Adrien it's nice to finally meet you I'm Tikki Marinette's Kwami." Tikki greeted the blonde.

"Likewise Tikki I guess Milady really is lucky to have a kwami like you." Adrien said as he pulled his Lady closer by the waist causing the bluenette to giggle at this.

"Yeah I wouldn't say that lucky because I still trip and fall." Marinette said, Adrien only chuckled at that.

"Well then I guess I'll always be there to catch you when you do." Adrien whispered in a sly tone causing Marinette to burst into flames. Their moment was interrupted when a sneeze close to them broke their trance with each other.

"Kim SERIOUSLY you had to ruin it when it was just getting good!" Alix shouted at the jock as he flinched away. The two now saw everyone was watching them the whole time with the Ladyblogger recording the whole thing with a Cat that caught the Canary grin and was visibly shaking in glee that her OTP is now real. Even Miss Bustier was enjoying the sight of her two students finally found each other.

"Don't mind us you two keep going, pretend we're not here." Alya said as she kept recording, much to the couple's embarrassment. A cough made everyone turn and see Fate standing a bit ways away.

"Alright everyone you had your fun, come on and let's begin viewing the Multiverse." Fate gestured everyone to get back to their seats, now with Marinette and Adrien sitting quite close to one another enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth much to the mixed feelings of Chloe and the ire of one not so little Liar.

"Okay now that that's settled we will now be viewing a personal favorite of mine to watch in the cosmos." Fate waved his hand and the window now shifted to a view of a snowy mountain in the middle of the evening.

"In this universe Marinette and Alya are sisters. With Marinette being the eldest by a year and Alya the youngest." Fate said causing the two best friends look at each other. Both have been best friends for a long time that you could have mistaken them to be actual siblings.

"The timeline is a bit in the medieval era. Both their parents are gone due to a storm capsizing their ship. Now that Marinette is of age she is now crowned Queen of the land of Arendelle." Fate showed some images of Marinette's coronation although when some look close enough they could see her face is worried about something.

"Why does she look so nervous? Even more so than our Marinette?" Rose asks

"Ah yes… you see in this particular universe Marinette has powers as well, the power of ice and snow to be exact." Fate said as awe dawned the faces of the audience.

"That's so 'cool'." Punned Adrien causing them to groan. Although Marinette did giggle giving him a quick peck on the cheek causing her now boyfriend to blush and smile like hopeless romantic.

"The reason for her distress is because while her powers are cool as you say it is also a bit of a danger to her because of this one incident." Fate said as he revealed a flashback of a young Marinette and Alya playing with the eldest's powers only for an accident to occur. Gasps were heard as the scene plays out until the scene were the elder troll cured the young Alya by rewriting her memories and removing any memory of her sister's powers. Some got teary eyed at this and Fate returned the scene back to the mountains.

"Now after the coronation she and Alya hit a bit of an argument causing an unwanted reveal." Fate once more played the scene of Alya and Marinette arguing about her sister's sudden acceptance of a proposal from a prince causing most people to stare at their Alya.

"HEY! Different me here so quit staring!" Shouted the Ladyblogger as they continued watching the scene play out with Alya taking her glove causing her to panic and accidentally summon her powers causing people to panic and her to flee.

"And now we are here. This point is actually a musical part of this universe and it is one of the most iconic songs in some Universes. Also be warned, if you think Marinette with pigtails is cute watch this Marinette. Adrien if you think your Lady is a Princess well you might sing a different tune after this." Fate said as he played the scene.

**(Frozen – Let it go)**

**"The snow glow's white on the**

**Mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation and**

**It looks like I'm the queen**

**The wind is howling**

**Like this swirling, storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven**

**Knows I tried."**

Almost everyone felt a bit sad at the tune the different dimension Marinette was singing. Adrien hugged his Marinette closer trying to make her feel better.

**"Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal don't feel**

**Don't let them know**

**Well now they know**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

"Sweet merciful croissants who knew Marinette could sing like an Angel." Tikki said as she had never heard Marinette sing, this caused a nod from the audience even Chloe can agree that Marinette has a nice voice. For Adrien he can only look at his Marinette and see that he could not believe how lucky he is to have gotten together to someone like her. This dimension is accurate because his Lady is not a princess but a Queen that deserves to be adored just by her voice alone.

To Marinette her face could not get any redder because this was a deep and hidden secret for her, not even Tikki knew she sings when no one is around.

**"I don't care what they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and breakthrough**

**No right no wrong**

**No rules for me**

**I'm free**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I'm one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand and here I stay**

**Let the storm rage on."**

If everyone was impressed with her making a snowman and a staircase out of pure ice then their jaws are now touching the ground when she created a castle made out of crystal clear ice that looked like diamonds to some when she stomped the ground.

**"My power flurries through**

**The air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in**

**Frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystalizes**

**Like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back**

**The past is the past**

**Let it go, let it go."**

When the Frozen universe Marinette undid her pigtails and let her hair flow freely reaching her middle back everyone's eyes could not believe the sight before them. Fate was right pigtails Marinette is cute but when removed and let it all go it was a whole new sight altogether. The boys and even some of the girls like Rose, Juleka, and Alya blushed at the beauty of Marinette with her hair flowing down smoothly like a calm river.

However Adrien is completely awestruck. No wait that's too weak of word to use no. He is completely enchanted at this revelation. No his Lady is not a Queen nor a Princess, she is a Goddess of divine beauty that deserves to be loved and worshipped. Suddenly Marinette let out a squeak when Alya undid her pigtails in one swift move causing her hair to flow down just like the other Marinette. Now everyone can see how beautiful Marinette truly is.

"…" That was the only thought in Adrien's short circuited brain as he gazed at Marinette's true beauty. Marinette felt a bit bashful as she never thought she was that pretty, she thought she looked better with her hair done in pigtails, apparently she was wrong. If one would think Marinette cannot get any more divine they were wrong when they saw this.

**"And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway."**

When the song ended and Marinette shut the door behind her everyone's mind was once more blown. She was wrong that perfect girl wasn't gone in fact she had just revealed herself now. Adrien's brain is now only staring at the Marinette beside him only he's picturing her with the same dress as the one who was singing before. (Her dress when she changed was in a different color instead of light icy blue it was a dark shade of blue like the same shade as her hair)

For Marinette she was a bit in her designer mode. That dress her other self was wearing was a real beauty perhaps she could work some designs based of that and she could make the same dress as here's only with a bit of tweaks here and there. Everyone snapped out of their dazed states when Fate clapped his hands causing a loud echo around the room.

"Okay. I'm sure all of you need some time to process on how pretty Marinette really is so let's take a bit of a breather before watching another." With that said everybody cleared out and went to cool their heads on how beautiful Marinette really is especially for one smitten kitten.

* * *

**AN: And scene, holy shamolly already favorite to some. So as a treat you gave me the mojo I need to write this chapter. Also a shout out to Siren8484 and Sweatybutt96 for their honest reviews. It really gives me Goosebumps that people like this story so thank you and I'll be working on the next chapter after you decide which is next in the reviews.**

**The Book of Life - Song - I love you too much (Adrien)**

**Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir – Majinette Trailer (I will shout out who could guess what this is about and where I got it from)**

**Or a custom idea from you guys. If you have an idea on what I will write next write it down on the reviews and I'll see if it can be done. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Majinette Trailer

After watching the music video all the boys couldn't help but keep on staring Marinette that after watching her other self sing they somehow now see her in a different way now. Now with her new hairdo or lack of it the guys couldn't help but admire Marinette even more much to the possessive ire of her boyfriend who is currently subtly hissing much to Marinette's amusement.

Still hissing Marinette tried something new, Adrien who was still hissing suddenly turned it into purring instead as his Lady was scratching him under the chin. Marinette giggled at the adorableness of it all, perhaps she doesn't need a pet anymore because she already has one and he his putty in her hands.

Adrien who was still purring as never noticed his best friend and Alya taking pictures and a video of it all. In their minds it was fair game for blackmail. Fate chuckled at the antics of the residences of the Prime Universe, however he slightly grimaced at the next universe he was about to show them.

'Hmm… Perhaps I should make it into a trailer and try not to overwhelm them too much about it…' Fate thought as he called out to everyone that he has an announcement to make before showing the next one.

"Alright this next universe I will only let you watch it in trailers." Fate said much to the confusion of all.

"Why only in trailers Fate?" Juleka asks with everyone nodding.

"Before I answer that I must do this first." Fate said, then with a snap of his fingers Marinette fell asleep leaning on Adrien's shoulders much to his surprise and later on turned into fury.

"HEY! What did you do to Milady?!" Adrien exclaimed as he tried to wake Marinette up only to hear her soft breathing indicating a deep sleep state. Fate only lowered his head as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Because Adrien what I'm about to show you all in this universe is that it is not for Marinette's eyes to see." Fate explained.

"What do you mean? Is something horrible gonna happen in this universe?" Nino asks, Fate only gave a nod in confirmation. Fate decided to explain it straight away, but first he needed a bit of silence first. With clap of his hands a transparent bubble surrounded one Lila Rossi. The now trapped girl tried to scream and shout to release her but Fate created this bubble so that while she can hear them, they can't hear her spin her web of lies.

"What did you do that for?" Alix asks only to freeze in place at the pair of blood red eyes staring directly into her very soul.

"I did that because I do not need to be interrupted by the liar of all." Fate said as he covered his eyes once more. Everyone looked confused at what Fate said, well except for Adrien.

"What do you mean? Lila's not a liar. She's a really cool friend." Rose said in Lila's defense causing the Liar to smirk only to lose it as Fate directed his gaze towards her causing her to flinch.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you, after all seeing is believing." Fate finished, and with a wave of his hand he showed everyone what type of person Lila truly is much to her horror. Fate showed all the things she had done to try and destroy Marinette's life in every aspect from trying to turn her friends against her and to trying to get Adrien all to herself.

Everyone who saw what Fate has shown can only look in horror even Chloe. They thought Lila was actually a friendly person, only for their opinions to be dashed at what levels she had taken to destroy the kindest person they could ever have. It goes on lying, cheating, and Fate even shows her helping Hawkmoth by getting akumatized more than once from the Hero's Day event to Chameleon.

Adrien can only clench his fists in anger at what kind of person Lila is. He thought he could give her a chance to redeem herself but some people are beyond help and can only be put down like a wild animal. However the worst has yet to come because Fate showed them that their Hero and kindest friend in the planet was only inches from becoming an Akuma. They saw that without Tikki's words of encouragement they shudder to think at what kind of Akuma Ladybug could be.

To Adrien watching that scene was the last straw that broke the camel's back. He charged at Lila's bubble and kept punching it much to everyone surprise. Although it is kinda a bit not surprising because now that he got together with his Lady Marinette now, watching that scene can make someone turn violent if you watch the person you love the most turn into a villain by a person like the Liar. Fate's clap thundered this time shaking the entire room and snapping Adrien from his moment of rage.

"That's enough Adrien Lila will get her comeuppance after we're done here." Fate said with absolute authority in his voice which reminded Adrien of his father's. The tone use was a do it or else kind of thing. So with great reluctance he sat back down beside his Lady only this time his was even more protective of her than ever before, caressing her like she is a fragile piece of glass. Not that they could blame him.

"Alright, now that we have all calmed down, although I doubt it after watching this, let's get this over with. Oh and we will be watching two other trailers about this universe after this first one." Fate finished as he now started the trailer and everyone braced themselves at what they are about to witness.

**The scene takes place in Paris at noon, and on top of the Eiffel Tower is Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug was monitoring the city from the bird's eye view of the city meanwhile Cat Noir is sprinting around the place.**

"**Cat Noir what you are even doing? You've been doing this for a while now and you're starting to worry me." Ladybug voice her concerns. Cat Noir stopped whatever he was doing and he sat down in exhaustion. Seeing the worried look of his partner in crime Cat Noir flashed her his goofy grin.**

"**I've been brainwashed and affected one too many times by Akuma's and it opened my eyes, that I need to train myself more instead of just relying on my Kwami's powers. I'm not amazing like you Milady." Cat Noir finished as another scene takes place.**

"He's not wrong, he has been affected by Akuma's more than once." Alya said, as she counted each and every one of the times Adrien got caught in a bit of a situation that he needed his partner to free himself. Meanwhile to Adrien he agreed with his other self completely he needed to be stronger so that his Lady doesn't need to worry about fighting a corrupted him anymore.

**The next scene shows everyone in the classroom was chatting about something and as Adrien approached Nino at what's going on Nino had this one response.**

"**Marinette's missing." Nino only said before going into deep thought.**

Everyone in the class gasped at what happened, Adrien's grip on the still sleeping Marinette got a bit tighter not enough to hurt her but enough to show his worry for her.

**Next scene. The Miraculous team is doing their routine patrols when something hit Cat Noir in the face. He immediately realized it was a kwami and much to his horror it was Ladybug's kwami Tikki who was holding on to her holder's earrings.**

Now the class was in full panic mode at the scene. They wish that this wasn't happening unfortunately it was happening right In front of them.

**The next one is showing the team seeing Marinette coming out of Notre Dame only a bit different. Her hair was in their usual pigtails and she is wearing choker with a butterfly insignia on it, but her eyes was the primary difference. Instead of their lively blue that was filled with love and kindness, they are now black as coal with a burning sense of danger warning the miraculous team.**

**"It's Marinette but what happened to her?" Queen bee said as the team stand at the ready preparing for the worst to come.**

**"I don't what but the feeling I'm getting from her is insane." Alya said as they saw Marinette walk out of Notre Dame with a gust of wind bellowing as she stepped out.**

The scene became silent with intense foreboding of what was to come. To Adrien he is thankful that Marinette is currently asleep because he doesn't know what this will do to her if she watches this.

**"Do it Majinette." The scene showed Hawkmoth commanded the now revealed Majinette. Said new Akuma roared and quickly dashed forward to Cat Noir. She cocked her fist back to punch him but Carapace stood in front of her with shield in hand to block the attack, the attack connects with the shield but to Nino's shock his shield gained a noticeable crack.**

"Woah…" Was the general response of the audience, it as a known fact that Carapace's shield is strong, strong enough to withstand someone like Anansi's hits, but to see their own akumatized friend cracking it? It showed the power of Majinette's form.

**'How is that possible?' Carapace thought. The next scene shows Majinette and Carapce still fighting although Carapace was on the defensive as Majinette kept hitting his shield through the streets.**

**'Darn it, she's learning as she fights.' Carapace thought as the scene changes to Hawkmoth.**

**'Excellent. This Akuma's power is amazing.' Hawkmoth said in the background, the scene shows Majinette fighting Hawkmoth in his own lair.**

**The next scene shows Cat Noir activating his cataclysm and rushed to hit Majinette head on and with her returning it with earnest, then the screen transitions to Rena Rouge struggling to get up.**

**'Looks like this might be fight we can't win.' Rena Rouge said before it transitions to another close shot of Cat Noire.**

**'I know, and it's all our fault.' Cat Noire said as the scene turns into different ones from fighting, to Paris' complete destruction, and to an image of Marinette in a fetal position.**

**The last scene was what caught everyone's attention. It showed Majinette floating above the ground as she is surrounded by a dark pink energy as well as her eyes turning into crimson red.**

**'What's…? What's happening to her?" Cat Noire gasped as she saw Majinette roar that shook everything around and then it shows the title. _MIRACULOUS TALE OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR: MAJINETTE._**

After the trailer finished Fate turned it off. Every one of the class did not know what to make of what they had just saw. Marinette, Ladybug, their own leader and symbol of happiness and kindness was turned into what could possibly be the strongest Akuma ever created. And from what they saw Hawkmoth bit off more than he could chew with Majinette.

Fate saw everyone's confused and forlorn state so he distanced himself away for now in order to give them time to think about what he had just showed them.

* * *

**AN: Whew… a bit of a fast one this is… And yes this one is heavily inspired by Dragon Ball Super Broly… This was an idea that has been stuck in my head ever since I played Dragon ball Fighterz last year. So now the class finally saw who Liar really is and now they will watch a universe where their own greatest heroine could possibly be their strongest adversary. So that is all for now I'll be updating soon with the next trailer. So tell me what you thought about it in the Reviews and remember Criticism is heavily obliged see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Majinette Trailer 2 and 3

The entire space of Fatalis' domain is in a state of complete silence. Each and every person were at a loss at what they had just witnessed, Marinette, the kindest and bravest of them all was turned into an akuma whose powers were way too much for the Miraculous team. Adrien was still with Marinette in a desperate assurance that what he just saw only happened in that universe and it was not possible for his Lady to turn into something horrific by Hawkmoth's influence.

"What the hell did you just make us watch Fate?" Nino asked, still can't wrap his head around at the sheer intensity of an akumatized Marinette, the way her eyes looked and the absolute force she'd shown in the trailer was enough to chill him to the bone. Fate gave every one of them a grimace and a slight reluctance to tell them what he had just shown them.

"That Nino is what you call a 'What if Universe'." Fate revealed to all them causing them to gasp in shock at what that means.

"You mean it can happen to our Marinette in our universe? Please say that this is a joke?!" Alya asked in a desperate attempt to calm herself down at what she had just heard.

"Yes and no. I'm not the one to decide what happens on 'what ifs'. In truth the Adrien in the trailer was right. Majinette was your fault, 'ALL' of your faults." Fate said, everyone's eyes widen at what the entity said. What did they do to hurt their own friend and protector?

"Wha… What do you mean all our faults?" Rose choked out tears breaking out, Juleka tried to comfort her but it has done little to calm her down. Instead of answering Fate snapped his fingers and a video is showing the events that caused Majinette's creation and it only further sickened and horrified everyone right down to the core.

The video shows that Lila had succeeded in her evil plot to destroy Marinette's life, she managed to turn all her friends against her thinking she was the liar. But that wasn't the worst part, Fate showed the last straw that broke Marinette, he showed that Lila managed to convince Adrien that she was better than Ladybug because of her lack of interest in him as Cat Noir. With that Adrien and Lila started going out much to the other universe's Marinette's horror. Fate showed Marinette's now broken self and finally the last piece, the akuma that turned her into Hawkmoth's strongest Akuma ever. Majinette.

All of them could not believe what they have witnessed… Every one of them even Miss Bustier turned against their greatest friend, as for Adrien he was slowly losing his sanity at what Fate showed, he felt sick to his stomach at what his other self has done, he turned his Lady, the love of his life into a monster and it was all their fault for believing a complete liar over their best friend who cannot even tell a lie to save her life. Everyone cannot contain it anymore and let out all their sadness for what they could've done if Fate had not intervened, even Chloe sheds some tears, she may dislike Marinette but she has her respect, both as Ladybug as well as the person who helped her form a bond with her mother.

"This is one of the reasons why I brought you all here, to avoid that from happening." Fate finally revealed one of the reasons why he brought them all in his domain and they were all grateful for it, if he hadn't revealed Lila's true nature then they might've just doomed their own universe.

"We still have two more trailers to see. I'll give all some time to compose yourselves." Fate said as he gave them some time to think and get themselves back up. All of them were thankful that he put their Marinette to sleep because she deserves to not know what they had just saw.

**15 Minutes later**

Everyone managed to get themselves together and told Fate to proceed. With a nod the cosmic entity played the second one hoping that they can steel themselves for this.

**The scene started with explosion running all across the city of Paris then cuts to the Miraculous Team skidding across the streets as they saw Majinette hovering above the ground with a terrifying look on her face.**

"Okay I've seen Marinette angry before and it was just adorable. I bet my Ladyblog that that kind of angry face can scare even Hawkmoth himself." Alya commented, the rest of them agreed to that because that look alone can probably stop the hearts of those who are not strong enough to look away.

**Then the scene shows a mysterious figure with a tail launching a giant ball of pure energy towards the city before cutting to the Miraculous Team going face to face with Majinette. Then it cuts to Majinette opening her mouth firing an energy beam.**

**(Play DBS: Broly Theme song: Blizzard – Daichi Miura)**

"You know this song is actually pretty catchy." Nino said while some agreed like Adrien, Alya, Kim, and Juleka.

**The scene transitions to Majinette fighting Cat Noir punching him so hard he flew through a builing, then cuts to Rena Rouge using her superior speed to run around Majinette and punched her right in the face but to her shock it only irked her, the next one is Carapace being dragged through the pavement by Majinette like a rag doll.**

Everyone was now scared at what Majinette could do, not only did she just take Rena Rouge's hit face on and didn't even flinch an inch, she just dragged Carapace to the ground like a toy.

"**You dare attack your own Master!" Hawkmoth said as he tried to control Majinette via purple butterfly mask shown on her face. Then the scene changes to what looked like the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculous. The scene cuts to Master Wang Fu dodging Majinette's onslaught.**

"Whoa! For an old man he sure has some moves!" Kim said, Alix and most agreed at the elderly man's reflexes, while some like Tikki and Plagg were worried that he might get hurt or worse.

"**I know you're not an evil person Marinette. You were just influenced by one." Cat Noir said as the next scene shows Queen Bee using her venom to immobilize Majinette.**

"**I don't think she's fighting just because she wants to." Luka was the one who said that much to Juleka's shock and Adrien's jealousy. **

"**Graaaghh!" Majinette growled as she flew towards the Miraculous Team with two energy spheres on each hand.**

"**How much power does she still have?!" Carapace shouted as he shielded the team with shell shock while Majinette started firing blasts everywhere destroying everything around.**

"So much destruction…. It only proves how much we could've affected Marinette by turning on her…" Alya said solemnly, everyone could only agree at that, all of that chaos and destruction was because of the dangers that might've happened to their own Marinette if Fate hadn't brought them here.

"**We have to find a way to slow her down!" Cat Noir's voice shouted through the background as Majinette cried out as she conjured a giant ball of energy around herself.**

"**Darn it all."**

"**We have to do this."**

"**It's now or never." **

"**We're going to save you Milady. NOW!" Queen Bee, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Cat Noir said respectively as they charged towards Majinette with their powers activated giving it everything they got. Then it shows the title again****. MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR: MAJINETTE.**

Everyone let out a deep breath that they didn't even know they have been holding. The trailer was the most intense one, it was more nerve wracking than the first one.

"There's more." Was what Fate said before showing everyone one more thing.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" All of their eyes were now the size of dinner plates at the scene. Some did wonder why Majinette didn't have a transformation but now they know that the Majinette they saw earlier was nothing but half her true power. True form Majinette looked even more menacing than before, her once ivory skin was now pink also she had gained a whip like tail, and her hair which was once in her signature pigtails was now free again only this time they were now bleached white and had curled. Then finally her eyes. Once blue now her eyes were pure blood red without pupils. ****(Majinette is basically Android 21's true form)**

The trailer has ended and everyone was now shaken right down to their very souls. If they think that Majinette might possibly be Hawkmoth's strongest Akuma, they were now certain Majinette will be Hawkmoth's strongest Akuma ever, strong enough to even destroy her own creator.

Adrien looked at his Lady and silently made a vow to himself that he will never let that happen. He cannot bear the thought of her turning into something so monstrous, he will do everything he can to prevent that from happening. Everyone's musings were broken by Fate coughing to gain their attention.

"Now I know that you all think that that universe is doomed. But that's not entirely true, I'll play the final trailer and I'll let you all see what I mean." Fate finished and played the final trailer.

**The scene played at a desolated scene of Paris everything was set ablaze and destroyed, the Miraculous Team were on the ground injuries littered all over them. Cat Noir stood up but barely and looked at his palm holding Ladybug's Miraculous.**

"If this is supposed to make us feel better it's not working dude." Nino said bluntly, the others all agreed, the situation that they're watching is really not helping their mood at all. Fate just gave a silent chuckle. None of them knew what they're about to see.

"**I… failed…. You… Milady… Marinette… we were too blind to see… who you really were… everything that's happened to everyone… I don't blame you for it… It was all our fault anyway that you're like this… But no more…" Adrien said before**, much to everyone's shock he wore his ring and the earrings. The scene then fades to black and presents something they didn't expect at all.

"**This… I vow to you… I'll save you… just like how you try and keep saving everyone… even to those who don't deserve it… This is my promise… As LORD NOIR!" The now Lord Noir finished. He looked like a male Ladybug but with some added features. He kept his tail that was a mix of red and black spots, his suit turned into an armor like suit instead with plated shoulder pads. His suit color was red with black spots and his claws glowed red with black streaks, and finally his mask looked sharper almost looked like a visor.**

All in all everyone was amazed at this especially for Adrien, he remembered Plagg telling him that combining both their Miraculous one would achieve ultimate power, now seeing it as a last resort to save his love brought hope to his heart.

**(Play DBS: Broly Theme song: Blizzard – Daichi Miura)**

**The video started with Majinette charging right at Lord Noir and firing blasts at him. Lord Noir just deflected each and every one of them. He sprouted wings from his back and flew towards Majinette firing spheres that were black with red highlights hitting her dead on and it appears it's hurting her much to his reluctance. **

**Then it cuts to him powering up surrounding himself in the same energy as the ones he blasted at her, it surrounded him like an aura, then cuts to him punching her in the gut knocking the air out of her lungs. Then cuts to Majinette firing a giant blast that was 12 feet in diameter and Lord Noir Swiftly dodged it. The last scene shows him firing an attack that covered Majinette's form completely before a giant explosion took place and showed the title once more.**

The video finished and silence only greeted Fate's ears. Everyone needed time to process what they had just scene. Some of the class Kim, Alix, Juleka, and Nino thought that one was awesome, that there was hope in stopping and saving Marinette. But to the rest they were a bit unnerved that they had to see both of them fight each other so relentlessly. However all in all it gave them hope that Lord Noir was capable to fight Majinette on even ground and possibly beat her and save the innocent person inside.

For Adrien he was apprehensive, he would never imagine himself hurting his Lady but he was thankful that there was indeed a chance to save her even if it means hurting her. He gave his girlfriend a loving kiss on the forehead causing a smile to form on her face even she's still asleep.

* * *

**AN: And done that's the last Majinette trailer. Boy this has been fun! I'm so happy that people like my first story. Now that that universe is over we will be going to another multiverse. Also a shout out to Marichat4ever in granting me permission to use their story in this react and watch fic. See ya all soon and remember to review what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Story React Marichat4ever P1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is a watching and react on the story "Plagg - The definition of sweet and innocent" Made by Marichat4ever who granted me permission to use this story enjoy part 1**

* * *

After watching what was probably the most intense trailer of their lives, not only did Fate reveal Lila's true nature who was still inside the bubble, but also revealing that Marinette the kindest and most loving person in their lives can possibly be the most powerful Akuma in Hawkmoth's arsenal, fortunately with Fate's intervention that possibility has become slim to none, thankfully.

However when they finished they noticed that Marinette was still asleep.

"Hey Fate why is Marinette still asleep? I thought you would've woken her up by now? We finished what you warned us about." Max said, still confused why their class President is still unconscious, Adrien nodded in agreement. Fate only chuckled in reply to them and even though his face is concealed Adrien can't help but feel like Fate is giving him a sly look.

"That is because I have another universe to show you all before waking her up, and trust me when I say this that this is a universe that will change Marinette's life forever if she were able to witness this, also that reminds me." Fate said before snapping his fingers and they all heard a soft thud. They turned to look that Plagg was now fast asleep on the arm rest of the sofa beside Marinette.

"Plagg must be asleep for us to watch this universe. However I will do something for Alya later." Fate finished noticing the curious look on the reporter's face wondering what Fate will do later. With a shrug everybody gathered some snacks and went back to their respective seats as Fate played the video of the universe that will change Adrien's life forever.

**How did this even happen? Where was Tikki? Whose bag was this? Why did it stink of Camembert? And finally – Why in the world was there a tiny black cat staring at her?!**

Adrien blinked once, then twice, then finally looked at the two sleeping people in the room. Adrien then looked at Fate with a blank look.

"Please tell me this isn't another 'What if Universe'…" Adrien said with a pleading look at Fate, only for him to let out a laugh much to Adrien's distress, missing the interested look on Alya's face.

"Yes Adrien… This is another 'What if Universe' and this time it will spell doom for you later… Although I will have to warn you all about this universe later." Fate finished as he resumed the video.

**Plagg stare up at Marinette, and silently cursed at his chosen for making the mistake of grabbing the wrong bag. When he got back to Adrien, he was going to shove a wheel of Camembert down his throat! Nah, he'd just use soap. No need to go wasting his precious Camembert on a half-wit like Adrien, am I right?**

Adrien's eyebrow twitched at Plagg's remark while the rest just laughed at the Kwami's antics.

**Marinette picked Plagg up into her hands, and looked him all over. He had the same size and body shape as Tikki, was black with green eyes, and was a cat… Chat Noir. Marinette sighed.**

**"Let me guess, you must be Chat Noir's kwami, am I right?"**

Everyone in the room awaited with bated breath as they thought that this was a reveal kind of universe and that Marinette would be the first one to know who her partner is.

**He should have just said yes. He should have told her how to get back to Chat Noir. He should have told her that Adrien probably had Tikki. But that's the thing… those are what he should have done. Instead, he did this.**

**"Meow~"**

Cue anime face fault to everyone in the room. They couldn't believe that the kwami just did that.

**Marinette blinked a few times in surprise before looking the utmost confused**

**"What? 'Meow'? Are you not, his kwami?"**

**"Meow." Plagg closed his eyes and purred into Marinette hand, hoping his plan would work, and that Marinette was just as dense as his own chosen. Lucky for him; she was. Marinette pet him gently on the head affectionately.**

**"Aww~ you're just a baby kity! I could've sworn though… Oh well! I'm sure I just probably forgot Tikki at home. I woke up late this morning, so she probably was still asleep when I left."**

Cue another anime face fault, but this time only Adrien and the rest of the males including Tikki, the females however only 'Awwwed' at the sight. While Plagg is an annoying little guy and does smell like Camembert, It is irrefutable that he is an adorable little creature that can melt their hearts with that cute face he made on that Marinette.

**Marinette picked up her (Adrien's) gym bag, and set Plagg down into her purse. She handed him a cheese Danish.**

**"I think you can eat this. The bag did smell an awful lot like Camembert, so I suppose you've tried cheese, yes? This was for Tikki, but since she's back at home, you can have it."**

**Plagg took the cheese Danish, and nibbled the edge, before cooing like he had fallen into eternal bliss. It wasn't Camembert, but it was also nothing short of delicious. Marinette closed her purse, and walked home, but Plagg barely noticed the situation. All he knew was that he was safe with this girl, Tikki was safe with Adrien, and he needed to finish the Danish quickly, so that Marinette understood to give him more. Adrien had Tikki, which meant that there was nothing to worry about. Chances were, that Tikki would tell who Ladybug was, and they would swap kwamis before dinner tomorrow.**

"Well, Plagg's not wrong about that. We're not allowed to tell our holders who their partners are but it doesn't mean that we can't tell their partners." Tikki said as she shook her head at Plagg's little loophole about secret identities.

**Well, Plagg was right. Tikki did tell Adrien who Ladybug was, and his reaction was nothing short of hilarious. Adrien sat on his bed cross legged, staring down at Tikki like she had grown another head.**

Now everyone in the class including Miss Bustier were laughing hard at Adrien's expression, it was hilarious. While said blonde just pouted and crossed his arms. 'It's not my fault I look like that, that's a normal reaction when you find out that the love of your life is just sitting right behind you in class,' Adrien finished the thought as he kept watching, ignoring the still laughing audience.

**"Marinette?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Like – sits behind me in class Marinette?"**

**"Yes"**

**"You mean – the girl I set up on a date with my best friend, Marinette?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ladybug's – the one who's hated my guts ever since we met, Marinette?"**

**"Ye- Wait, what?"**

If it were possible everyone just laughed harder at the sheer denseness of the young model, how someone can be that dense is a mystery all on its own. The blonde just kept pouting.

**Adrien groaned and fell back, "No wonder she doesn't like me as Chat Noir; because she already hates me as a civilian!"**

**Tikki just blinked for a minute, in complete and utter shock. Was he THAT dense?! Answer: Yes."**

"Yes, yes he is." The whole class said in unison while giving the dense blonde knowing smirks. Adrien only stuck his tongue out childishly and resumed his pouty demeanor. Again it's not his fault that he read all of Marinette's signals the wrong way.

**Tikki floated up above Adrien's face, and gave him a look of pity. "Oh you poor little cinnamon roll…"**

"Yes… There, there, don't you worry uncle Nino is here for you." Nino mocked as he patted Adrien's head like doing with a toddler. Adrien just swatted the hand away and just sat there waiting for it all to end and maybe scrape up whatever dignity he had left.

**Adrien stared at her confused, "What?"**

**Tikki smiled, "Do you seriously think, for one second, that Marinette actually hates you?"**

**"Umm… yeah? I mean- she's always so nervous around me, and she's constantly trying to get away whenever I'm around."**

**Tikki tried to be nice, but she couldn't help but burst into laughter at this.**

The rest weren't really trying to be nice, they just laughed to their hearts content.

**"Are you kidding? She's constantly trying to be near you! Heck – all the girls in your class had almost akumatized your Gorilla guard that one time because they were trying so hard to get you guys to spend time together!"**

**Adrien jolted up, looking at Tikki with wide eyes. "B-b-but, she's always stuttering and getting nervous whenever I'm around. She doesn't act like that around me as Chat Noir!"**

**"Yeah, because she's too busy crushing on you as Adrien Agreste~"**

**Adrien looked down thoughtfully, "Oh…"**

**A few seconds of silence passed, before Adrien's mind finally registered what Tikki had just said. He looked at her in utter shock, with his face as red as her.**

**"WAIT- WHAT?!"**

Another thunderous echo of laughter filled Fate's domain. They are enjoying this way too much! The sheer denseness of the blonde model was enough to make even Fate laugh incredibly hard, hard enough to shake the entire room. Adrien wished his seat would just swallow him whole and end his misery once and for all, was he really that dense? And if it was then it was technically his fault that he and his Lady have not gotten together since the beginning of it all.

**The next day came fairly quickly, as Adrien entered the school, preparing for whatever reaction his Lady may have. What he didn't expect, was what was going to go down when he saw her. Him and Tikki both knew at least something wouldn't go according to plan, but they were not prepared for this…**

**As they entered the classroom, Adrien noticed all the girls in class, even Chloe and Sabrina, were all surrounding Marinette's desk. He sighed and took his seat. Looks like his princess was going to be busy for now, so he would just have to wait until the girls leave. He looked to Nino, and was surprised to see him sitting there with a deep frown, listening to his music on a high volume. Adrien tapped his shoulder, causing the DJ to pause his music and turn to him.**

**"What's wrong? You look like a cat who lost a fat canary."**

The laughter turned into groans at the model's puns, said blonde only smirked in victory even a small one at least it stopped them from laughing at him.

**Nino shuddered, "Please, don't mention cats to me for the rest of the day, the girls are already making it hard for me…"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Nino pointed back to Marinette, "Listen for yourself. The girls won't freakin shut up about him."**

**Adrien and TIkki looked past all the girls towards Marinette, and they could not believe what they saw. Plagg was rolling around on his back, on top of Marinette's desk. He opened his eyes, so that they met with Adrien's and Tikki's. He smiled almost evily and winked at them.**

Adrien and Tikki suddenly felt the urge to strangle their Plagg so that they can feel some form of revenge for their other selves.

**"Meow~"**

**"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me…' Tikki and Adrien both thought.**

**Plagg sat up and walked over to Marinette, on four paws, and nuzzled against her, giving off a light purr. She squealed and picked him up, pulling him up to her face**

All the girls also squealed at the cuteness of the little guy. Much to Adrien's and the rest of guys' annoyance.

**"Oh Plagg! You are just the most adorable kitten in the entire world!"**

**'Ouch' thought Adrien from both universes.**

**Marinette gave him a light peck on his cheek, and Tikki could practically see the anger and jealousy rolling off of Adrien as he glared at his true kwami, who in response looked his chosen straight in the eye, and rubbed his kissed cheek teasingly. Plagg purred louder, making sure his chosen and other half could hear him. He nuzzled against Marinette's cheek, before crawling onto her shoulder, and curling himself into her hair. That's when Adrien and Tikki both noticed that Marinette's hair was down instead in their signature pigtails. Adrien also noticed that Marinette was acting as if she didn't know Plagg was a kwami, and yet she knew his name. As if to answer his thoughts, Rose asked Marinette why she called Plagg by that name. Marinette pet Plagg's head affectionately.**

**"Well, when I got home, I was looking around for, err… 'Something' (Tikki). I looked back at him to make sure he was alright, only to see that he was playing with my computer's keyboard. I was about to pick him up to pull him away from it, but he had accidentally typed in a few letters. P, L, A, G, and G. Plagg. I mainly went with it because he responds to it really well."**

'Of course, of course...' Were the collective thoughts of Tikki and Adrien…

**Everyone knew that Ladybug was a terrible liar because she hated lies, so Adrien knew Marinette was telling the truth, which could only mean one think… she honest to God believed Plagg was an actual kitten…**

**Shit.**

"Monsieur Agreste! Language!" Miss Bustier scolded Adrien, even if the other Adrien did it who's to say their Adrien hasn't said it yet? Adrien could only nod in order to avoid any punishments in the future.

**Come lunch time, and Adrien couldn't seem to catch a break. When the girls had stopped surrounding Marinette's table, the teacher had come in and told everyone to pay attention to her. When Tikki had tried to sneak into Marinette's bag to kick Plagg out, she complained that Plagg for some reason put a barrier around the purse, so that Tikki couldn't get in. Whenever it was a passing period between classes – well, there were several things wrong with that. Either Marinette was too busy talking to Mme. Bustier with her council work, or she was busy with the other girls whom fawned over Plagg. When Adrien finally got Marinette alone, he was about to quickly tell her before he got interrupted, but Plagg put a stop to that. Plag mewled angrily, causing Marinette to pick him up out of her purse. She cuddled him in her hands and smiled cheerfully at Adrien.**

Some of the guys including Adrien slightly blushed at the sight before them. The way Marinette held and cuddled Plagg was like a mother carrying her child. In Adrien's mind his Lady would make an amazing mother. That thought alone caused shivers to run down his spine already imagining what their futures would look like.

**"Oh! Umm, s-sorry! I just uh, well… He snuck into my bag this morning and when I was about to take him home he gave me the cutest little kitten eyes and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving him home alone so I let him stay. Isn't he cute though? I mean, the guys don't seem to like him s-so you might not agree, b-but I just, I mean, ugh I'm rambling again hahaha!"**

Now that Adrien knew about Marinette's crush on him, he felt incredibly dumb that he interpreted Marinette's speech pattern so falsely. I mean knowing he was the cause of such adorableness from his Lady made his heart sore with pride.

**Adrien looked down to Plagg, and glared at the little devil. Plagg gave him a look of pure innocence, but Adrien wasn't gonna buy it for a second. That glutton knew what he was doing, therefore he was as guilty as a newborn baby was innocent. Adiren put on a fake smile and reached out to pet (smack) the kwami.**

**"Yeah, 'cute'."**

**Once his hand was less than an inch away, Plagg smirked, and bit Adrien's finger. His eyes widened in shock. It hurt a bit, but he had felt worse. Marinette gasped and removed Plagg from Adrien, and scolded him in a baby like voice.**

**"No, no Plagg, no biting Adrien." She looked to said boy, "I'm so sorry about him, h-he hasn't acted like this before?"**

"Why that little…" Adrien gritted his teeth out, if his Plagg wasn't asleep he would've strangled him for that.

**Adrien gave a strained smile at the black ball of mischief, "It's fine, and cats don't really like me is all. So, what did you say you called him?"**

**"Oh! Well, I've been t-told it's a b-bit weird, but I really liked it so umm… Name Plagg is his, I mean-! Is his Plagg name – NO! I mean, his name is Plague! I-I mean Plagg! His name is Plagg!"**

Everyone in the class gave a soft chuckle at Marinette's way of talking in front of her crush, even in another universe it's still funny seeing the bravest heroine in Paris turn into a stuttering mess when in front of her crush.

**Adrien smiled at Marinette's stuttering and rambling, knowing that he could make her act like that. He felt Tikki nudge his side, and he remembered his goal. He looked Marinette carefully in the eye and put his hands on her shoulders.**

**"Marinette, I need to tell you something really important, and you have to promis me you won't freak out."**

**Marinette turned as red as her superhero suit. "O-okay."**

"My, my. Aren't you a little young to propose to someone like that Monsieur Agreste?" Miss Bustier teased the young blonde, causing him to redden and enlisting a round of laughter and whistling from his peers.

**"Plagg is-"**

**"MRAAAAAAAAWR!"**

**The 2 froze and looked a few feet over onto the ground, to see Plagg laying there, with a rock on his tail. Adrien and Tikki glared down at the tiny god.**

**'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"**

**They both knew all too well that Plagg was fine, he could lift the rock with ease, and had put it on his own tail to get attention. Marinette however, had not caught onto this fact. She didn't want her moment with Adrien to end, but with what was going on, she could care less if the guy up and proposed to her. Her poor little kitten was stuck and hurt, and she was not going to let anything distract her.**

**She pulled away from Adrien, and rushed to Plagg's aid. When she picked him up, both Tikki and Adrien face palmed at the sight of Plagg going limp in her hands, eyes closed, and mouth wide open with his tongue hanging out for good measure. Marinette hugged him close and turned to Adrien with a tear in each eye.**

Adrien's eyebrow as well as Tikki's were now twitching in absolute irritation at what Plagg was doing. He was lucky that Marinette was too concerned to notice the absurdity of his 'injury'. Now Adrien is wishing he could crush the little devil into ink. While Tikki was thinking along the same line except she's thinking of squishing him with a steam roller.

**"I'm so, so, sorry Adrien, but I need to get Plagg home right away, or else he may die!"**

**…What?**

That was the same train of thought everyone did. How the heck does crushing a cat's tail lead to death? They could do nothing but shake their heads at Marinette's innocent naivety, it was both cute and bizarre at the same time.

**Adrien sighed, "Marinette, I don't think a rock on the end of his tail is going to kill him."**

**Marinette shoved Plagg into his face, as tears started pooling out like she was an anime character.**

**"Look at him! He obviously couldn't take the pain! What am I going to do, I-I know, cheese!"**

**'Oh you've got to be kidding me. Adrien looked down at Plagg, who was physically restraining himself from jumping with glee as Marinette said one of his favorite words.**

**"Cheese! Specifically camembert! I'll get him a whole plate of it, that otta make him feel better!"**

"Oh Marinette… your kindness and naivety is both a gift and a curse." Said Alya, knowing how much of a worry wart her bff is. While she means well, she can be a bit much.

**Adrien was curious as to how she had come across that conclusion if she found him to be a normal kitten. But before he could say anything else, she turned and dashed home, not even stopping to say goodbye. Tikki flew out and leveled a glare Plagg's way.**

**"When I get my paws on that glutton he's gonna rue the last thousand years of his life!"**

"Exactly how old are kwamis Tikki?" Nino asked

"I lost count at 50,000 years…" Tikki answered with a shrug ignoring the flabbergasted looks casted her way.

**Adrien nodded in agreement before sighing, "Alright, let's follow her and see what other tricks Plagg's got up his cheese."**

Groans were heard all around, and Adrien only said "Oh come on! That was a good one!"

**Adrien entered the bakery to be greeted by Sabine and Tom's warm hugs. He hugged them back and laughed lightly when Sabine scolded him for not coming by more often, and he promised he would whenever he had the opportunity. He made his way up to Marinette's room, after grabbing him and Tikki a snicker doddle, knocked on Marinette's trap door.**

**"If it's mama, I'm busy designing, if it's papa, then I'm changing."**

**Adrien snickered at how Marinette used 2 different excuses which he doubted either were true.**

**"It's Adrien. Can I come in?"**

**Silence came for a few seconds.**

**"Alya? Nino? Oh god, you better not be Chloe-"**

**"Like I said, Adrien."**

**A few more seconds of silence before Adrien heard Marinette running all around her room, which he guessed was just her cleaning it up. When she opened the door, she was flushed strawberry pink.**

Most of the girls giggled at that, knowing what Marinette was doing running around like that, while the boys just gave curious looks including Adrien.

**"Adrien! H-HI what here doing you?"**

**He chuckled, "What am I doing here? I have something of yours, and I wanted to return her – er, 'it'"**

**"Oh umm sure! C-come on in!"**

**Adrien stepped inside the room, and when his eyes landed on Plagg, he couldn't hide his scowl. Plagg was sitting on top of Marinette's pick chaise, on top of a red hand sewn cushion with Tikki's name stitched in cursive with black laced thread. Tikki tried not to zip out and strangle the cat for laying on her bed, but what they both found the most annoying was what he was doing on it. All around him were small piles of cheesy treats and camembert slices, while he played with a silver bell attached to the end of his tail by a green ribbon. He kept swatting at it like a real cat would and it annoyed the 2 of them to no end.**

All the girls even Miss Bustier 'awwed' at the sheer cuteness of the scene before them. Meanwhile all the boys just sighed and slumped. For Adrien and Tikki, they were holding themselves back from maiming the sleeping kwami beside them saying that it wasn't their Plagg that was doing that.

**Plagg looked towards them before jumping up. His back arched, his ears flat, his pupils dilated, and he hissed menacingly. Adrien's jaw dropped in shock.**

**What? What? WHAT?**

**Tikki was about to snap, but was stopped when Marinette did the impossible. She picked Plagg up, and scratched under his chin with her left hand, and behind his ears and on his back with her right, causing Plagg to freeze up, before his eyes rolled back and fell onto his backside on the pillow, completely silent and peaceful. Adrien and Tikki didn't know how Marinette learned to do it, but she had somehow tamed Plagg, and made him behave, Adrien shook out of his stupor and sat down on the ground in front of Marinette.**

"Not that I blame Plagg. Marinette does know where to scratch the right places~" Adrien said blissfully remembering earlier about his Lady scratching him under the chin, the feeling of it made him shiver in delight, much to the awkward looks some people sent his way.

**"Marinette? Please don't freak out about how I know, and please let me explain, but… Tikki?"**

**Tikki flew out and Marinette gasped, "Tikki!"**

**"Marinette!"**

**10 minutes later explaining everything about the reveal etc. etc.**

**Marinette looked Adrien up and down, "Wait, but where's your kwami?"**

**Adrien and Tikki sighed exasperatedly before leveling a glare on Plagg, who was sitting up on Marinette's lap. Marinette froze upon seeing where their glares landed, and she looked down to Plagg in shock.**

**"You?!"**

**Plagg looked up at her with big innocent kitten eyes, making the girl sigh happily.**

**"Aww. Alright I'll forgive you~"**

"WHAT!" Adrien and the guys face faulted while the girls just melted at the cute sight in front of them, they'd be lying if they said they won't forgive the cute little devil.

**Adrien and Tikki jumped up in shock, "WHAT!"**

**"Oh come on, can you blame me?" she held Plagg up to their faces, "Look at this face! Could you really stay mad at him?"**

**They looked to Plagg, who stuck his tongue out in response. They gave Mari a black stare. "Yes."**

* * *

**AN: And that's the first part of this react universe. I'll be updating after I finish up some work. So for the mean time a thankful shout out to Marichat4ever for allowing me to use their story for this watch react fan fic. Until next time and remember review and be honest about it. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Story React Marichat4ever P2

**A week after the reveal, and Plagg stealing all of Marinette's attention, TIkki and Adrien both agreed that they needed to keep Plagg away from Marinette at all times. Sadly for them, it was harder than they could have ever imagined, especially if Marinette wanted to be with Plagg. They were sitting in class, listening to Mme. Bustier drone on and on about the tales of the Odyssey.**

Said teacher just raised an eyebrow at how her students describe her teaching methods. Every student just looked away and whistled nonchalantly, trying to avoid her gaze.

**When Plagg decided on his grand master plan. He liked Marinette, he really did, but the girl was too sweet and kind for her own good. He wanted to show her the best part of life, the good part, the part about mischief. And that was his master plan. He was going to corrupt Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

Adrien gave a very nervous gulp at what his Kwami just said, he loved his pure and sweet innocent girlfriend, but he shudders to think what would happen if Plagg is ever given the chance to corrupt her. Unnoticed by all, Alya is looking at the scene in deep interest, somehow finding the prospect of turning Marinette to the dark side very tempting.

**Plagg slithered his way into Marinette's purse, and upon seeing a sleeping Tikki, he took the red bug, and laid her into Adrien's bag. He snuck back into Marinette's purse, and looked through her phone. Her father had recently texted her to ask if she had any plans after school, and if not, if she could watch over the bakery for an hour. Plagg replied for her, saying that she was sorry, but she was going to be busy for a while.**

This time Tikki didn't even try to hide the irritation showing on her face, not only did Plagg had the nerve to corrupt her chosen, but he also had the nerve to swap their places again!

'Oh! When that little ink blot wakes up I'm going to shove a whole wheel of cheese filled with orange juice down his throat!' Tikki thought with maliciousness.

**When the bell rang, excusing them for class, Plagg was grateful to see Adrien was going to be busy talking to Nino, and Marinette was the first out the door, making her way to the library. Once inside. Plagg zipped out and hugged her cheek.**

**"Princess!" exclaimed Plagg.**

"HEY THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HER YOU INK STAIN!" Adrien shouted in irritation, that little devil has some nerve to use his nickname for her.

**Marinette squealed lightly and hugged him back, "Plagg! What are you doing here with me instead of Adrien? And – where is Tikki?"**

**Plagg waved his paw lightly, "Details, kit, mere details. Now, I know you don't have any plans for the rest of the day, sooooooo… I was hoping you would have some fun with me!"**

**Marinette giggled, "Depends, what does the kwami of destruction and bad luck find as fun?"**

**Plag snickered evilly, "Weeeell, Adrien's going to be changing for his fencing lessons soon~ Why not start there?"**

Adrien felt a chill run down his spine at what Plagg is planning, and what's worse he's using his Lady against him!

**Marinette sighed happily at the thought of being able to watch Adrien while he was fencing, but then she froze at the realization that that could NOT be what Plagg meant.**

**"You're not suggesting we go watch him, are you?"**

**Plagg snickered and pat her head comfortingly, "More like the complete opposite."**

**When they entered the boy's locker room, Marinette had Plagg scope it out first, to make sure there were no boys changing yet. Plagg gave her the okay, and they went up to Adrien's locker. Marinette smiled at him, "You know the combination?"**

**Plagg blew a raspberry, "Combination? Pfft! Get outta here!"**

**Plagg flew straight into the locker and opened it from inside. When the door swung open, he was floating there, giving a light bow.**

**"Thank you, thank you very much." (Plagg did an Elvis Presley)**

The class chuckled at what the kwami did. Unfortunately (Fortunately for some) their laughter turned into silence as their jaws dropped at what Marinette did next.

**Marinette giggled before she reached in and grabbed Adrien's fencing helmet. She then pulled out a picture of herself in a Chat Noir themed bikini. It was from last summer when she and Alya went to a pool party. Alya had worn a once piece that was Ladybug themed, and to match, Marinette went with the Chat Noir themed one. She could have gone with the one piece, but she didn't like the design on it, whereas the bikini was perfect for her. It was small and black, with a transparent green layer on top that had black paw prints and said "Purr-incess~" She handed the picture to Plagg, who didn't even look at it, knowing better.**

**She handed him duct tape as he taped it onto the inside of Adrien's helmet, that way when he puts it on, it would be all he saw. The 2 put the helmet back inside as the fencers started to pile in. They hid behind the door, waiting for Adrien. When Adrien finally came in, the other fencers were already changed and had left, thankfully for the 4 of them. Marinette and Plagg stayed hidden and started to watch. Adrien opened up his locker and Tikki flew out of his pocket. She looked inside the locker before shaking her head.**

Silence once more echoed through Fate's domain as the class could not believe what they had just saw. They never could've imagined their shy and sweet class president could ever wear a bikini, and make it look so attractive to both boys and girls. For Adrien his mind had shut down. He had always pictured his Lady in that red latex suit of hers that hugged her figure quite well to be very provocative on his primal male side. But seeing that picture of her in a very revealing swimsuit with his nickname on said swimsuit made his nose bleed quite a bit as well as feeling a tightening in his pants. To Alya, she was shedding tears of joy, while she loved her pure and innocent girl, seeing her becoming quite daring made her want to turn her universe's Marinette into that universe's Marinette.

**"He's not in here. You know what, he's probably with Marinette. That would explain why I woke up inside of your bag."**

**Adrien nodded and started to get changed (Plagg silently laughed as Mari turned bright red and looked away).**

**"I hope Mari's fine with watching him. He's lazy and annoying a lot, but for some reason he likes her enough to be nice and caring…"**

**Tikki giggled, "He doesn't show it till it actually happens, but he actually has a soft spot for babies and human girls."**

**Adrien nodded and finished getting changed, and Plagg gave Mari the O.K. to look. They watched happily as Adrien closed his eyes as he put on the helmet. When he started to lower his arms though, they froze, and his entire body went stiff. The 2 trouble makers smiled at the sight. His eyes had opened.**

Normally everyone would laugh at Adrien's situation, however they honestly can't blame the guy, because seeing that picture of Marinette in a bikini would cause everyone to react the same way if they were in his situation. But Alya's a special case, she didn't hide her enjoyment of the prank much to the blonde's still red face, either from anger or something else.

**"Adrien?" Tikki called, "What's wrong?"**

**A second later, Adrien threw the helmet off and away from him quickly, turning beet red as he backed up quickly to the wall. He pointed at his helmet and started to sputter indignantly.**

**"T-the- tha-a-at! N-not mine! Nononononono, how did-?! Why?! W-when?! Wha-MEEP!"**

**Tikki watched confused before she floated into the helmet.**

**"What the-?!"**

**She came over to Adrien and held the photo up to his face, while wearing a teasing grin.**

**"Woooooow Adrien. Didn't know you liked her that much~"**

**"IT'S NOT MINE!"**

"Are you sure about that Agreste?" Alya said not bothering to hide the enjoyment she's getting from Adrien's reaction. Honestly now she knew why Fate put Plagg and Marinette to sleep, oh how she wishes that's not the case.

**Plagg and Marinette zipped out to let out their laughter. They gave a shaky high five, as they made their way to the bakery.**

**Tikki giggled, "I know, just teasing. But who put it in your helmet?"**

**Adrien stood up slowly and shakily, "I don't know, but they obviously know about my feelings for Mari…"**

**Tikki nodded lightly, "So it could literally be anyone…"**

**Adrien sputtered, "W-what?!"**

**Tikki giggled, "You're lucky Mari's as dense as you. In the past week, you've given Marinette more attention than Chloe could give you in a lifetime. You spend every possible second you 2 have, flirting and touching her. You've yet to realize what you did this morning!"**

**Adrien gulped as he started to grab his helmet and put it on. "What did I do wrong?"**

**Tikki scoffed, "Nothing, nothing at all. Oh! But you may or may not have kissed her cheek in front of the rest of the class. I was surprised that Chloe didn't have an aneurysm."**

"HEY!" was the response from said Q.B. Blonde. The rest just ignored her just keeping silent in order to not miss any interesting parts.

**Adrien was grateful he wore the helmet, otherwise Tikki would see how he had somehow gone redder than her. Right before Adrien was about to close his locker, his phone received a message. Tikki poked her head out.**

**"It's Marinette!"**

**Adrien immediately answered, "Hello?"**

**"How's my knight in shining armor doing?"**

**Adrien chuckled, "About to head into the gym for fencing. Wanna make sure my skills are intact for when I'm protecting my beautiful Princess~"**

"Awww~ that's so romantic~" Rose said dreamily, the rest just nodded along wanting to see more. Meanwhile Fate is smirking beneath his robe, clearly awaiting the moment where everyone would either pass out or their brains would shut down indefinitely.

**Back in the bakery, Marinette was laying on her bed, watching as Plagg looked over a list of prank ideas, deciding on what to pull on his chosen next. Marinette pet his head gently.**

**"Aww, how cute~ speaking of which, I was wondering if you could come shopping with me in an hour. Alya's busy, so I need you to come instead and give your opinion."**

When Marinette said that, Alya's scheming brain went into overdrive. If she thinks what Marinette is thinking then boy is Adrien going to be one poor unfortunate soul. And at the same time one lucky son of a gun.

**"Sure." He said, "By the way, do you have Plagg with you? I think he switched places with Tikki while in class."**

**"Yep, he's right here. I'll bring him with me to the store, so we can trade off."**

**"…Marinette… Did you and Plagg go into the boy's locker room by any chance?"**

**Marinette tried to hide her giggle and faked innocence, "Why would I do that Chaton? You do realize I'm a girl, right?"**

"Yeah, for shame Agreste. Making quite an accusation on your own girlfriend~" Alya teased, relishing the irritation on his face. She has to say she is liking where this universe's headed and if her theory is correct then she will ask Fate if he could make this 'What if Universe' into a definite one.

**She couldn't hide her giggle when she heard Adrien sputter something incoherent, before calming down to speak quickly.**

**"OKAY! I'll c-come by in an hour BYE!"**

**He hung up, and Marinette burst out laughing. After laughing for a bit, she smiled down to Plagg.**

**"Made your decisions?"**

**Plagg nodded excitedly, "I don't know why you're not Chat Noir and Adrien's Ladybug. You obviously take my talents as a civilian, whereas Adrien's so sweet and innocent, his nickname is literally cinnamon roll!"**

"Now THERE'S a thought! Just imagine Adrien, you as Ladybug or Lord bug in this case, and sweet and pure Marinette as Kitty Noir in a very tight form fitting black latex suit, that will probably show off her assets~" Alya purred to Adrien, said blonde model is now currently trying to cool himself down because of Alya his brain is now going into forbidden territory. He could only imagine seeing Marinette as Chat Noir, it's leading to a very risqué mindset.

**Marinette giggled before looking over Plagg's choices. She smiled at one that Plagg had circled and had arrows pointing towards.**

**"Looks like we had the same prank in mind as well~"**

**An hour later, Adrien walked into the bakery, TIkki inside his pocket. Sabine rushed over and hugged him happily.**

**"Adrien! Just in time too, I just finished a batch of buttery Croissants."**

**Sabine laughed as she saw Adrien's eyes light up happily, with stars shining brightly. Marinette came down into the bakery a minute later, to see Adrien standing next to Sabine behind the counter, mouth filled with the buttery goodness of her mother's croissants. She giggled and came over. After saying goodbye to her mother, the 2 of them left, to head out to the mall. Once there, Adrien looked around at all the clothing stores inside.**

**"So, what are you looking for?"**

**Marinette hummed lightly as she walked ahead, "A new bathing suit~"**

**Adrien stopped dead in his tracks. Still as a statue, yet red as Ladybug's suit. Marinette looked back to him in innocent confusion.**

The same can be said for the present Adrien as well as every male in the group except Fate, once again remembering the picture from earlier. Like the other Adrien he went stiff (In more ways than one) and tried to cool himself down. Alya meanwhile was crying tears of joy, being so proud that her innocent girl is now growing up into a femme fatale that would probably be the one who's wearing the pants in the relationship.

**"What's wrong?"**

**Adrien came back to reality and laughed nervously, "N-nothing! I was just surprised is all I didn't expect you want to go shopping for a bathing suit is all especially with me! W-why do you need a bathing suit?"**

**Marinette walked up to him and started digging into a bag she had over her shoulder.**

**"I would normally just wear the one I got last time, but…"**

**Marinette pulled out the bikini from the photo, and Adrien was certain that he was going to pass out.**

"HAHAHAHAHA!Oh my GOSH! She's torturing the poor guy!" Alix laughed out loud, she was clutching her stomach in laughter, some of the others agreed with her and laughed as well. The way Marinette was acting felt like torture to the poor blonde boy.

**"The top is too small for me now, and I haven't learned how to correctly design bathing suits, so I can't fix it yet. It's a bummer really, I liked this one a lot. It even has my pet name on it!"**

**Adrien had missed that in the future, but now he saw it. He saw how his nickname for her was stitched on the bottom piece, and he couldn't take it much longer. Marinette put the bikini back in the bag before shrugging innocently with a shake of the head.**

**"Well, I guess I'll just have to find a good enough replacement. But don't worry-"**

**Marinette leaned closer to him, "-I'll be able to fix it soon, and then you can see me wear it whenever you want me to, come this summer."**  
**Welp goodbye world. Adrien's soul died happily and went up to heaven.**

The prime Adrien is thinking of joining himself in the afterlife. That Marinette will kill him someday. He clasped his hands together and prayed that his Marinette won't become like that, he loves his pure Angel Marinette. He doesn't wanna die by evil seductress Marinette. Meanwhile Alya and most of the girls in the class were praying in the opposite way, while they love their pure of heart Marinette, they really want to see what succubus Marinette can really do.

**The first shop they came upon, was called 'Evengelenes Choice'. When they entered, Adrien looked around at the people there, and he knew what he had gotten himself into. The store was filled only with clothes for females, mainly young women. There were 5 other guys in the store, but they all looked depressed or dead as they carried multiple bags and clothes for their female companions, who seemed to be having the time of their lives. Adrien gulped as Marinette grabbed about 10 different bathing suits, and dragged him towards the changing areas. When she came out wearing the first bathing suit, he had almost died on the spot again when he saw her wearing a tight Ladybug themed one piece. Marinette laughed at his expression before turning to walk back inside the changing room.**

**"Careful Adrien, it looks like you're getting a nosebleed."**

"Too late for that! HEHEHE!" Alya giggled at their Adrien's face or more specifically his nose.

**Adrien knew she was joking, but he checked anyways, while he swore he heard Plagg laughing from inside Marinette's bag… inside the changing room. Adrien jolted up and knocked on the door repeatedly.**

**"Princess open up please!"**

**A second later, the door opened a crack, and Plagg stuck his head out, with paw in front of Adrien's face like a stop sign.**

**"Sorry, but the Princess is in the middle of changing. What are you, a pervert?"**  
**Adrien glared at Plagg, "That's just it! Why are you still in there? You're male, and Marinette's in their changing!"**

**Plagg shrugged, "I'm not even the same species as her for 1, and for 2, and unlike I'm sure you would, I'm not ogling at her naked body while she's putting on a bikini."**

"Hmm~ perhaps Adrien was hoping at getting a peeeeeeak~~" Alya said, although Adrien didn't hear for one thing, the way Plagg described about not ogling at her naked body caused his head to go somewhere else.

**Adrien turned beet red, causing his kwami to laugh as he floated back in. Tikki flew out and shook her head.**

**"That idiot…"**

**When Marinette came out again, she was wearing a violet bikini with white and multi-colored purple butterflies. Adrien made an X sign with his arms.**

**"Absolutely not. As much as I adore your sense of style, I will never allow you to wear anything with butterflies on it."**

"Agreed." Adrien said, agreeing with his other self, as much as he loved Marinette's sense of fashion, he had taken a big disliking on anything with butterflies on clothing.

**Marinette rolled her eyes and changed back into her normal clothes, when they left the store not buying anything, Marinette look out a small piece of paper. Adrien looked at the list.**

**"What's that?"**

**Marinette looked around for a certain store, "A list of stores Alya told me to search in. She told me to go to one in particular, called 'Laura's Lingerie'. It should be somewhere on the west side of the mall, c'mon.**

The moment that name came out of Marinette's mouth all the guys in the room went stiff and red in the face, while the girls except Mme. Bustier started 'whooping' and squealing. Alya most of all started to shout encouraging words towards the screen thinking that the Marinette there would hear her saying 'How proud she is of her', that she's all grown up that she's taking her man Lingerie shopping hoping to get a rise out of him.

**The second Adrien heard the name of the store, he went as pale and stiff as a statue, if you don't know why, then read the second word in the store's name. Adrien stared at Marinette with his jaw dropped. Why on earth would Marinette want to go there?! When he followed her into the store, he wasn't surprised that the state of the men here were the same as they were in the last store, the difference being that they were deep red in embarrassment, and were trying to hide their faces. Adrien didn't blame them. He felt even more embarrassed though, due to him and Marinette obviously being teenagers, someone could easily get the wrong idea. Marinette grabbed only 3 bathing suits this time, and led him over to the changing room. When inside, Plagg came out of her purse, the 2 smiled evilly, as Marinette glance at the kwami.**

**"So far, this is going amazing! Who would've thought he could get even redder than TIkki."**

**Plagg snickered, "What are you planning on next kiddo?"**

**Marinette thought with a small hum before a devious smile spread on her lips, "Wait until I put on the first choice, and then watch as he becomes a walking tomato~"**

**Plagg cackled as Marinette got changed, "I like the way you think kit!"**

**When Marinette came out, Tikki was floating next to Adrien, while eating a cookie. When they saw Marinette, the cookie fell to the floor, and Adrien was positive his nose started to bleed. Marinette was wearing another Chat Noir themed bikini, but this one was way worse. It didn't even have straps, so it could fall down if added on the pressure, but Marinette had gotten the smallest size, so it hugged onto her, making it unable to budge. The bottoms were WAY too small for comfort, as the sides that went over her hips were just thin straps. The whole bikini was black with neon green frills and neon green ribbons on the middle of the straps of her hips. There was a neon green paw print on both of her nipple areas and on the back, where the top was held together, it was tied by a green ribbon, much like the ones on her hips. She did a light twirl and smiled at the 2.**

**"Well, what do you think? I, love it!"**

Hands down, every single male human being in the whole room just passed out via nosebleed at the sight before them, however for Adrien by some miracle or just sheer will power managed to technically stay awake even though we're pretty sure his brain went into overload causing Adrien's mind to become nothing but a vegetable. The girls were now laughing and cheering at the boldness of the Marinette in that universe. They cannot believe that when sweet and innocent Marinette becomes corrupted she turns into an evil temptress whose hell bent on drowning Paris in the blood of every male and quite possibly some female via severe nosebleeds. Now Alya is determined that this must be their universe as well, imagine the fun a corrupted Marinette can cause, the sheer anticipation of it caused shivers to run down her spine. After they finished watching this she will do everything she can to corrupt Marinette in the proper way.

**Adrien started to sputter uncontrollably, unable to make any words, as Tikki fumed in annoyance.**

**"Absolutely not! You go back inside that room and change into a more covering bathing suit! No chosen of mine is going out there sporting something that could make a woman in only underwear and bra seem decent! You will not take another step forward missy, so change right away!"**

**Adrien silently thanked Tikki when Marinette entered the changing room with a pout. When inside however, she turned her back to Plagg, and he quickly tied about 5 knots in the ribbon, so that it couldn't come off. Marinette smiled gratefully and opened the door. Plagg flew out and zipped off, causing Tikki to chase after him to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Marinette waved Adrien over.**

**"Adrien? Can you help me with something?"**

**Adrien gulped as he came over, "W-what is it?"**

"Oh poor boy~ Marinette will eat him alive at this rate!" Alix said with much support at what Marinette was doing. The girls just giggled and looked at their Adrien who was still knocked out of it with his eyes still open.

**Marinette opened the door fully, making Adrien grow red again, as she smiled innocently at him.**

**"Can you get the ribbon in the back for me? I asked Plagg for help, but he just suggested to rip it off."**

**Adrien gulped and nodded quickly, "S-s-sure! Umm, could you uh, t-turn around?"**

**Marinette smiled almost evilly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, and closed the door behind him. She turned her back to him slowly, and pulled her pigtails to lay over her shoulders.**

**"Hurry though," She told him in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I want to get to the rest of the bathing suits."**

**Adrien gulped and nodded quickly, which Marinette knew by his reflection in the mirror in front of her. She looked directly into his eyes as he tried his hardest to untie the knots. When he took a glance up, he stiffened when their eyes met in the reflection. Unbeknownst to him, once their eyes met, the knot was completely untied, and he had to let go of it. Marinette however, saw this coming a mile away, and had put her hands to her breasts, to hold up the top. Adrien turned blood red as Marinette winked at him flirtatiously.**

**"Welp, thanks for the help pal!"**

"OMG! She is killing his mind piece by piece, he won't last for long, and eventually he'll be her slave forever!" Alya exclaimed, the girls can only agree and support the idea, because hell 'Girl Power' even though some would say that this is becoming over the top.

**Before Adrien could even understand what was happening, Marinette had shoved him out of the closet, and locked the door again behind him. He laid there in the floor, blinking rapidly as he took in what had just happened. Plagg floated down into the stall and smiles as he saw Marinette trying to hold in her laughter.**

**"I had no idea he could get so embarrassed and flustered!"**

**Plagg nodded, "Yeah, now what next? Tikki's going to hound me after this no matter what, so let's go all the way here!"**

**Marinette and he snickered evilly as they planned their next attack.**

"Okay! Why don't we take a break and wait for Adrien and the rest of the guys to wake up and possibly make them think that they've been dreaming. Agreed?" Fate said as he paused the screen. Everybody who's still conscious agreed wholeheartedly. Meanwhile Alya is scheming on how to corrupt her best friend in order to torture Adrien until he begs for mercy.

* * *

**AN: Holy guacamole that took a while. Well here's part 2. Oh and by the by I'll be busy with work and I don't know when I'll be able to update. But I'll do it as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed this and be sure to review and be honest about. See ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Final Marichat4ever React

"Ugh… What hit me?" Adrien's eyes groggily opened, he looked around his surroundings and what he saw was bizarre. All the guys have at least a tissue or a handkerchief with some blood on it, as well as looking quite either ashamed or bashful. It was a strange sight until his memories hit him like Stoneheart, the memories of the scene where he saw his girlfriend, his Lady Marinette presented him with a bathing suit that was probably way too small for her flashed through his mind. And like the rest of the males there he went as red as Ladybug's suit.

"Sooooo~ did you enjoy the show Agreste?" Adrien didn't dare to look at anyone right now, but that voice really is starting to get to him. Marinette chose well in giving her the Fox miraculous, because that was what Alya is being right now. That sly victorious smirk of hers is grating on his nerves.

"Not that I blame you, heck I bet even some of the girls liked what Marinette showed. Am I right?" Alya cheekily said, and some of the girls agreed with her with the slightest of red on some of their faces. Adrien found some bits of composure and tried to glare at the reporter.

"I'll make sure Plagg won't be anywhere 10 feet within Marinette, I will not let him corrupt her pure heart like that!" Adrien claimed, but the smirk that was still on Alya's face made him falter a bit.

"Oh really~ Then what's stopping any of us from stopping you~?" Alya's threat made Adrien feel really small now with the way all the girls were now looking from him to the 'thankfully' still sleeping Beauty. A thunderous clap knocked them out of their little confrontation.

"Alright that's enough, all of you. We're near the end of viewing this universe and I have something in mind to do later once this viewing is over." Fate said with a straight face even though his is hidden. Everyone gathered themselves and went back to their respective seats, the girls with anticipation, and the guys with ever growing fear at what's in store for the other Adrien.

**Plagg was having a field day pranking Adrien with Marinette. The best pranks to pull on his chosen, were the ones about Adrien having the perverted mind of a teenage boy.**

Adrien blushed furiously at either anger or embarrassment, or perhaps both. Alya meanwhile was also having a field day at this, if Marinette is this bold and daring from Plagg's influence, then how far could she help with that. I mean she loves her best friend, but her low self-esteem is really a bad fit for her. Bold and very wicked Marinette is so much more fun.

**He was laying inside of Adrien's bag, as said boy was waiting impatiently for his Lady to finish changing. They were currently in their fifth store, and Marinette still wouldn't choose anything to Tikki's standard level of appropriate. In Adrien's opinion, Tikki wasn't even being harsh about it. All the bathing suits and bikinis she said no to, all would have made Marinette look like a teenage stripper. Adrien really didn't want any other guys to be gawking at her, especially if he was already doing it himself. When Marinette came out, she was wearing a normal sized bikini that was pink with white polka dots, purr~fect for her. He and Tikki gave their consent, she got changed, Adrien paid for the bathing suit, and they headed out of the mall. Once back at the bakery, Marinette's mother gave them both a tight squeeze.**

"Awww~ you already have her parent's blessing. When's the wedding Agreste. And maybe your Honeymoon~!"Alix teased, causing the blonde to go crimson. It was his own secret that he had already planned his own wedding with the love of his life, but not his honeymoon yet, much to his embarrassment.

**"There they are! Adrien, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having boeuf bourguignon, with some Bombe glacee for dessert."**

**Adrien's mouth started to water at the sound of it, and he agreed, saying he would just call his father to let him know. When he stepped outside to call his dad, Plagg had already started to dial it for him, handing his chosen the phone. Inside the bakery, Marinette was up in her room, looking down at the list of pranks her and Plagg planned to pull on Adrien. Tikki floated over and looked at the list confused.**

**"Marinette, what's that?"**

**Marinette giggled and showed her Kwami a list. "Oh, just a few things I'm planning to do for Adrien~"**

"To do for? Or to do ON poor Adrien Agreste? Because the way we're seeing, this Marinette is more on the latter and dude you have my total support in guarding Marinette from corruption, because I like our Marinette a lot more than that evil one." Nino said, in full support to protect Marinette's innocence. Adrien gave him a smile in appreciation that he has some back up in his duty to protect his Lady, not only from akumas, but from the dark influence that threatens to turn her to the dark side.

**Tikki read over the list and scowled at her chosen, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You should know better. You can't just go around pranking Adrien all day."**

**Marinette nodded solemnly, "I know, I know…"**

**"Good."**

**She looked up and smiled cheekily at the ladybug. "That's why Plagg is sharing the workload!"**

**"Tikki face palmed, "Of course he is… I should have known that Plagg would try and corrupt you…"**

"And we are in full support of this corruption!" Alya said with sheer delight, some of the girls were a bit hesitant in which Marinette they like more. While they love the sweet and pure hearted girl who's all sunshine and rainbows, evil and conniving Marinette has a certain appeal to them that makes them support her in her endeavors to make her boyfriend squirm and beg for mercy. Nonetheless they were still on the fence which side they would pick.

**But Marinette wasn't listening. She started to change into another outfit, and once Tikki caught a glance at it, she groaned.**

**"Where did you even get that?"**

**Marinette hummed as she started to change, "It's not part of a prank, just to tease. I bought it when you guys weren't watching. Pretty cute huh?"**

**"Marinette… You're going to kill that boy…"**

**"Thanks! All part of the plan~"**

"Well it'll be one heck of a way to go right Agreste?" Alix teased as they saw Marinette's outfit and Tikki was right. The rate that Marinette's going will definitely be Adrien's funeral. Said victim is secretly ashamed that he loved what he saw, his Lady did have an eye for fashion, even though it will probably kill him via blood loss.

**A few minutes later, Adrien's father had allowed for him to stay for dinner, and he was now sitting on the couch in the living room. Marinette's parents were just finishing up down in the bakery. Plagg sat unusually quiet, munching on a cheese Danish on Adrien's knee. Suddenly, Tikki zipped down, and grabbed Plagg by the tail, throwing him into the wall as hard as possible. Adrien jumped up in shock as Plagg moaned lightly from the pain that had been inflicted upon his head. Tikki fumed in anger, a deeper shade of red.**

**"Plagg! I told you not to corrupt my chosens!"**

"Tikki? Precisely how many of other Ladybugs did Plagg managed to corrupt…" Adrien said with a hint of reluctance, the way Tikki said that made him think on how many Chat Noir's were faced with certain doom because Plagg corrupted their Ladybugs. Tikki just shook her head in annoyance.

"Too many to count I'm afraid…" That just made Adrien fear for his life and sanity even more so.

**Adrien watched in confusion, as Plagg floated over to Tikki, rubbing the bump on his head. He pat her shoulder comically, sporting a Cheshire cat grin.**

**"And I never do! Most of your previous chosen's were a bunch of sticks in a swamp of mud. That's one of the reasons I like Marinette so much, she not only treats me well, but she has a mind for mischief. I didn't corrupt her, I just… Merely, showed her, her inner mischief."**

"And we will make it stay buried inside as long as we can help it." For once Nathaniel found his voice after witnessing something that made him pass out as well as made him cross his legs. He always had a crush on the bluenette but he can accept that her heart is already taken by someone else. Also he did not like that universe's Marinette because that Marinette is not a ladybug but a Black Widow. And everyone knows what black widows do to their mates, their names are well earned.

**Tikki scowled, and Adrien glared Plagg down. He didn't know what Plagg was doing, but he knew that he most certainly wouldn't like it. He grabbed Plagg by his tail, and brought him to eye level.**

**"Plagg, I don't know what kind of trouble you're creating, but leave my Princess out of it."**

**Plagg stuck out his tongue out and snickered.**

**"Sorry kid, but it seems you're no longer your Princess's favorite cat. She'd choose me over you any day, so only I can call her my Princess~"**

"Why that little!" Adrien made to grab and strangle the little nuisance but Fate controlled his seat to hold him in place, struggle as he might he eventually conceded and relaxed causing the sofa to release him. But that didn't stop him from glaring holes at the little god of Chaos.

**Adrien turned red in anger, but Plagg stole his tail away just in time, before Adrien squeezed it off. He smiled deviously at Tikki.**

**"Oh, and sorry bugaboo, but If my memory serves me correct, I believe that I'm Marinette's favorite kwami now. Sorry not sorry!"**

**Tikki glared at him. "Plagg… Remember, we're immortal, and I will use that to my advantage by torturing you forever. And when I say forever, I mean FOREVER!"**

Tikki wholeheartedly agreed with herself, knowing that she had the perfect way to torment the little tormentor.

**Before Tikki and Adrien could finish, Plagg zipped towards Marinette, who was coming down the stairs.**

**"Princess!"**

**Adrien stiffened, and Tikki heard him mumble something about murdering all Camembert, Plagg looked Marinette's outfit up and down, and gave a thumbs up.**

**"Wow, you dress more like Chat Noir then the cat himself! Wanna be my chosen instead?"**

"Amen to that! The girl has destruction in spades, I mean look at she did to the guys!" Juleka pointed out at the guys who looked down at the ground trying to avoid exposing their shame. Adrien meanwhile was thinking on how to handle the situation, for the moment his Marinette is still pure and untainted by the likes of Plagg. But the girls were hell bent in allowing this corruption, he has to find a way to stop this, he must protect his Lady's innocence.

**Tikki and Adrien glared towards the ball of destruction, and they yelled in unison.**

**"Very funny Plagg!"**

**Plagg snickered and floated himself onto Marinette's shoulder, "Can you really blame me? She gets me more, she doesn't smell like a guy, and she gives me all the cheesy sweets I like! Heaven~!"**

**Adrien rolled his eyes, "Plagg, of course I'm gonna smell like a guy, I am a guy. You've had male chosen's only, forever. And I give you Camembert all the time! You stole the fridge in my room, and filled it to the brink."**

**Plagg shrugged, "Yeah, I love camembert, and that'll never change. But I still appreciate a good cheese Danish, and cheese cake every now and then."**

**Adrien rolled his eyes, but they stop once they land on Marinette's outfit. It was a Chat Noir themed pajama dress. The shirt was black and a bit long with long sleeves, and had green lacy frills on all the rims. On the shirt, there were green paw prints all over it, and green stitching that spelled out purr-fect~. She also had green shorts that stopped way too high up, with black stitched outlines of cat faces (emoji kinds). She came over to the couch, and plopped down on Adrien's side, resting her head onto his shoulder. She hums slightly and closes her eyes, as Tikki grabs Plagg, throws him to the floor, and curls up into Marinette's hands. Marinette pet her kwami happily, as Adrien nuzzles himself into Mari's hair. Suddenly both Adrien and Tikki remember a very important detail.**

"Awww~ you two look like a newlywed couple about to go to their first honeymoon! And Marinette's already dressed for the occasion!" This time it was Rose who said it, much to Adrien's embarrassment. Why did his lady from that universe do these things to his other self? While he likes what he sees, he prefers a more innocent touch for his love, because it shows the Marinette that he fell in love with, but this Marinette, while loves him, thinks she loves torturing him a lot more.

**"Marinette?" Adrien asked**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Who's your favorite cat? Me, or Plagg?"**

**Marinette smiled deviously, "Neither."**

**Adrien looked taken aback by this, but Marinette continued, "Sorry, but my favorite's Chat Noir. You yourself are not a cat, Adrien."**

**Plagg floated over and hummed, "Yes, but you have to remember, that even though Adrien's in control and does the work, I'm still the cat part of Chat Noir. I give him his powers, his outfit, and all of his cat like tendencies, so basically… If you say you like Chat Noir more, then you like me more."**

**Marinette's head came up and she smiled at Plagg, "Huh, I guess I like Plagg more."**

**Adrien's head dropped sadly, "Dammit…"**

"…" No response, as Prime Adrien just sulked with a dark cloud looming over him, Nino tried to console the downtrodden boy but it did very little.

**Tikki rubbed herself into Marinette's hands, "I'm still your favorite kwami though, right?"**

**Marinette surprised before she gave Plagg a stern look, "Plagg."**

**He shrugged and laughed lightly, "What? Couldn't help myself."**

**Marinette shook her head before kissing Tikki's top spot, "Yes Tikki, no matter how cute I find Plagg, he can never compare to your adorableness, and sweetness."**

**Tikki smiled and nodded, "As I had thought."**

"I concur." Prime Tikki smiled, no matter what universe she will always be Marinette's number one kwami.

**Marinette laid her head back onto Adrien's shoulder, "And Adrien, you may not be my favorite cat, but you will always be my favorite human, and my one true love~"**

"EEEEEEEEEE" Was the collective sounds of every shipper of Adrienette in the room, while Adrien broke out of his funk and smiled lovingly at what his love said. He agreed that no matter what happens he will always be Marinette's lover, partner, and soul mate.

**At this, she planted a quick kiss to his cheek, and Adrien thought he had died. He looked down to her, and she smiled innocently.**

**"Adrien, do you love me?"**

Tikki froze at the familiar sentence, she had a feeling that this was gonna be repeat of an incident centuries ago.

**Tikki's jaw dropped. She knew what this was. She had seen it before, 1,362 years ago. Her chosen at the time, Rosaline, had done this very thing, towards her own Black Cat, Erik. Plagg absolutely loved his chosen's reaction at the end, and he had obviously told Marinette what to do. Well too late now. Tikki sighed and shook her head, no stopping it now. Adrien turned beat red and looked anywhere but Marinette.**

**"O-o-of c-course I do! C'mon Milady, you know you hold my heart…"**

**Marinette hummed lightly and started to play with a spike of his hair. "How would you describe your love to me?"**

"Oh! I can tell where this is going~! Watch yourself Agreste because I think my girl will eat you whole~!" Alya teased the teen already adding to his embarrassment at already figuring out he fell for that trap so blindly.

**Adrien thought for a moment, "Well, my love for you is hard to describe. It's like an artichoke almost. It has a soft, yet hard and defensive shell, and takes a lot of time to get to a girl's heart."**

"And that's the best kind love of all Adrien. Remember that love is blind. You don't see the love, but feel it deep inside." Fate sagely advised, Adrien agreed completely because his love will always lead him to happiness. Although somehow he feels that this Marinette is probably counting on that to further torture his other self even more.

**Marinette smirked and played the sign of innocence. "Do you want to know how I view you?"**

**Adrien smiled dreamily and nodded, "Uh-huh~"**

**Marinette crawled onto his lap, and laid her back against his chest.**

**"To me, you're like a fine and expensive wine. You start off as a grape…"**

**Prime Adrien also smiled lovingly at Marinette and listened to her loving words deeply, unbeknownst to him it will be his undoing.**

**He purred happily, "Aww, Princ-"**

**"I have to smash you up into a puddle of goo, and put you into a blender-"**

**Adrien went slightly pale as he started at her happy go-lucky face.**

**"-put you into a tight fitting space, and leave you in the dark for a very long time, until I find you fit enough to have dinner with~"**

Prime Adrien now felt faint and sick at what he had just heard. Alya meanwhile couldn't get any more proud at her evil girl. It's decided, once they finish with this and go home, she will do everything in her power to make Plagg and Marinette meet because she loves this side of Marinette a lot more, evil seductive Marinette is a lot more fun to hang with and it helps that she uses her feminine wiles to make boys and maybe some girls tremble in fear.

**Adrien stared at her with his jaw dropped, and Plagg had his paws over his mouth, in the attempt to hold in his laughter. Tikki sighed.**

**"It's Rosaline and Erik all over again…"**

"Something you'd like to share with us Tikki?" Adrien asked the kwami.

"No need, because it's happening all over again." Tikki said without bothering to look at them. This is literally history repeating itself again.

**Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek and giggled, "Thankfully though, your wine tastes too sweet to be aged…"**

**Tikki smiled proudly, and Plagg looked surprised. Adrien smiled at Marinette sadly.**

**"Umm… about today…"**

**Marinette sighed and shook her head, "Sorry, that was all on me and Plagg."**

**She looked down to the kwami, who looked away and whistled in fake innocence. She smiled at him.**

**"Sorry Plagg, but I can't hide it anymore. I love Adrien too much to be messing with him. How about next week, we can prank Chloe."**

Adrien just smiled in relief that his Lady loved him too much to continuously torture him. He will gladly push Chloe in Marinette's crosshairs, hey better her than him.

**Plagg smiled excitedly, "Really?!"**

**Marinette giggled, "I wonder how loud Chloe will scream when she wakes up to find holes in all of her clothes, and camembert crumbs in her shoes?"**

**"Princess, if you ever get tired of Adrien, gimme a call!"**

**"Plagg!" Adrien and Tikki yelled in annoyance.**

And with that the video vanishes signifying that the viewing is finally over. Adrien gave a sigh in relief that it was finally over, and he can finally be with his sweet and pure Marinette completely untainted by Plagg's influence. Unfortunately Fate has plans for him (Literally Fate this time).

"Okay. Everyone now that that's done, I have one last thing to do before we wake these two up." He pointed at the sleeping two, then he clapped his hands and consoles materialized in front of each and every one in the room. The consoles have two large buttons. On the left there's a blue button that has a picture of Marinette with Angel wings and a glowing Halo on her head with a peaceful look on her face. Then there was the button on the right, a red button but the picture this time is a Marinette with devil wings and two pronged horns on top of her evilly twisted smirking face.

"What in front of you will decide your Marinette's as well as your universe' fate. The blue button on the left will wake up both Plagg and Marinette completely unaware of the things happened in that universe viewing. Ergo Marinette will remain pure and innocent. But the red button on the right will wake them both up, but they will have the same thoughts as their counterparts in that universe. So what I'm saying is if you push that button then you will get evil and femme fatale Marinette, it basically spell's Adrien's doom and maybe Chloe's as well if what she said pranking her next is anything to go by.

Everyone in the room went completely still at what's in front of them. Just one push and they will decide which Marinette will wake up. Either sweet and innocent Marinette, or seductive and twisted sense of humor Marinette. Adrien already knows which side he loves the most, but he's worried about Alya and the rest of the girls. If what he saw was right then they will choose devil Marinette. And he did not want that, he loves his sweeter than sugar Marinette and nothings gonna stop him from saving her from corruption. No one.

With that a collective sound of buttons being pushed echoed throughout the room deciding which side of Marinette will emerge.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I always wanted to do that. But the reason for that is you my readers will decide on which side will emerge in the Reviews. I will wait 3 days before writing the next one and see which side got the most votes. So tell me which side would you like to wake up and see you on the next universe Viewing. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Rock n' Roll Love Confessn

Each and every one of the class including Mme. Bustier and Liar pressed the buttons of their respective consoles, deciding the fate of their own Universe's Marinette. After a few minutes, which to Adrien feels like an eternity holding his breath, silence remained indicating that everybody has decided and is now waiting for the results.

"Alright you've casted your votes. And now let us see which side prevails." Fate announced, and with a wave of his hands a holographic image of the two pictures of which Marinette wins appeared and below said images were calculating the number of votes each image received. Adrien kept holding his breath and crossing his fingers, ever so hoping that his Princess, his Queen, his Lady would remain her brave but very pure self.

The numbers started to stop one by one and it showed:

**Blue: 8**

**Red: 8**

The whole class widened their eyes at this, and only were they snapped out at Alya's startled voice.

"What the heck? How is it a tie? I get that the guys pressed blue, but there are 6 of them. So who the heck pressed blue? Girls?" Alya questioned, all the girls in the class started to look at each other in wonder, a cough snapped their attention at who did that. And to their surprise it was Mme. Bustier and Chloe Bourgeois.

"I'm sorry Alya but I cannot in good conscience let Marinette, your class representative, turn into a delinquent. As much as I respect her newfound confidence it still does not mean that I will let her torture her own lover, even though it was amusing to watch." Mme. Bustier muttered that last bit. Chloe then said her piece.

"And as much as I hate Marinette being Adrikin's girlfriend now, I still prefer her innocent side than that one. Beside like she said, once she finishes with Adrien those two will target me next, and I don't want them to ruin all my designer branded clothes." Chloe finished with a huff… Meanwhile Adrien was thankful for his teacher and first friend, he did not want to experience what his other self-felt, even though a small side of him enjoyed what he saw, but the cons outweighed the pros by a significant margin. Although now it posed a new issue, the votes are tied, and what will Fate do now?

"Well, this is surprising but not unexpected I was actually hoping for this outcome." Fate said, everyone now focused their attention at him now, worried at what he will do now that the votes were even.

"As I said this outcome was kind of expected. Since the vote is a tie Marinette will wake with both personalities." What Fate said caused some to cast worried glances at the mention of that, what kind of Marinette will she be with both personalities?

"Although not entirely per se. Her pure innocent personality will be the dominant one, but I will sprinkle a bit of the other in her. So basically while Marinette will remain as sweet as she was, she will be a bit bolder than you're used to, meaning that her once shy and timid self will be diluted with her daring side." Fate finished. All of Marinette's friends were unsure about the compromise, while it's good that their friend will remain pure. Adding her other personality into the mix, that what made most of them worry, but perhaps it might turn out to be a good thing. Now, Marinette will no longer be too shy or perhaps even clumsy anymore. For Adrien he was at a loss, he doesn't know if this is a best of both worlds kind of scenario, but he's still on the fence on this. The only silver lining is that she will remain innocent and maybe won't torture him with some very risqué plots. But he still has one other thought bothering him, fortunately Fate already knows it.

"Don't worry Adrien Plagg will remain as he is, since it is a tie I decided to keep his memories the way it is, so no need to worry about him trying to corrupt her." With that said Adrien let out the breath that he had been holding. Good, the less that little devil knows the better for him and Marinette.

With all doubts cleared Fate went and woke the two up. Plagg woke up with a cute little yawn causing some to 'awww'. Meanwhile Marinette was still asleep much to the confusion of everyone. Adrien much more so, he tried to shake her awake but it didn't work. Adrien was now growing concerned. What if it she slept for too long and now she's in a coma! Fate snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Adrien I decided that if you're truly Marinette's Prince charming then you should know what to do to wake the sleeping Princess." Fate said in a teasing tone. Adrien widened his eyes getting the hint quickly went beside Marinette, completely unaware of the Fate's little ploy.

"It's time to wake up Princess." Adrien whispered as he closes his eyes and leaned in. As his lips met hers Adrien suddenly felt something prodding his lips. Opening his eyes he was face to face with Marinette's eyes and the teasing look behind them. Normally he would be mortified at falling for her trap just about forgetting that while she's still pure hearted, she's still mixed with her now daring personality. But the feeling of kissing her in a more intimate way made him care less. So throwing caution out the window he responded in turn with his own. Both battled for dominance neither side gave quarter. Their little make out sesh was interrupted by Mme. Bustier's coughing, the others meanwhile were either looking anywhere but them with blushes on their faces, or for Alya's case she recorded the whole thing.

"Oh come on! It was just about to get good!" Alya complained, a bit miffed that their moment was interrupted again. Adrien looked bashful but Marinette just giggled, normally she would be embarrassed as well, but for some odd reason she doesn't feel timid anymore, like her brain is running now instead of taking steps. She doesn't know why but she's liking this feeling, now she can do whatever she pleases with her boyfriend now without the feeling of running away. Now that she's awake and reborn now she notices something different.

"Umm… guys? Why is Lila inside of a bubble?" She asks. Everyone however looked either ashamed or just looking around but Marinette's eyes. Although Adrien's warm look now became cold and indifferent much like his Father's, as he stared directly at Liar's cage. Fate decided to intervene and explain the situation without revealing about what they saw in Majinette. To say Marinette is shocked was an understatement, not only did Lila got what's coming for her but every single one of the class even Adrien apologized profusely to Marinette saying that they were fools to believe the words of a stranger than their own best friend. Marinette being the pure soul she still is, talked to Fate in releasing Lila from the bubble much to everybody's surprise. Fate already knew why but he decided to ask Marinette why he would even do that.

"I know Lila's been a bit difficult but I don't think anyone deserves to be shut out, we all make mistakes but hopefully we learn from them." Marinette said with a warm smile on her face. All the people in the room just stared at her in complete awe and wonder, for Adrien it's both and maybe more. They don't know how a person can be so pure when they saw what she could become because of their own foolishness but now they're even more thankful to have a friend and hero like her.

Fate waved his hands with a smile as he released Liar from her prison. Said Liar just remained quiet and went to the farthest couch in the room trying to avoid everyone for now. The others didn't care what she'd do because now that they know the truth, they would never believe a word she'd say anymore.

"Yaaaawwwwnnn" Was the sound of a now fully awake Plagg. Although he still has some residual sleepiness and just floated towards the snack bar and dove in a bowl of different types of cheeses.

"Well he's back to normal." Adrien commented. Marinette gave a giggle as the two went to their respective sofas.

"So Fate what kind of universe would we be seeing next?" Alix asks. Fate with an amused smile just waved his hand and the view changed to another universe and showed Paris.

"This is also another 'What if' but I think you all would enjoy this one very immensely." Fate finished, and everyone just looked at each other in wonder what he meant, but just shrugged and decided to see what it's all about.

**It was a perfectly normal day.**

**The sun was shining, the sky was blue and clear, and there was a pleasant breeze in the air that didn't wreck Chloe's hair, and so there was peace and quiet around College Francoise Dupont as everyone made their way out of the school to freedom.**

_**Not a single Akuma in sight!**_

"Ten euros say that an Akuma appears right now." Kim betted, everyone just ignored the Athlete and his silly wagers.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – CRASH! **_**BANG!**

**Until a limo suddenly careened round the corner and immediately crashed into a lamppost. Everyone turned to stare with horrified eyes as they took in the massive dent in the bonnet of what used to be an elegant car. They were all so dumbstruck at the sight that no one thought to use their mobile phones to actually call for help.**

"In our defense, you don't see that kind of thing happening every day. Heck Akuma attacks are more of a regular occurrence than that." Nino said in their defense, the others agreed, Akuma attacks were a bit on the norm side now, but that type of reckless driving is kind of rare in Paris.

**The back door opened and then – **

"**ROAR!"**

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ **Majority of the girls and half of the boys screamed shrilly. "CROCODILE!" **

The same people shrieked at the sight. Although some were a bit more shaken than the others and I will not say who.

**They then quickly scattered and fled the scene as quickly as they could before they get eaten or something. The front door of the limo opened up and Jagged Stone staggered out, his platform heeled boots doing something to help him regain his balance as he blearily stared out into the crown of adolescents. **

"_**Marinette!" **_**He half howled, half sang as his drowsy gaze landed on the dumbstruck pig-tailed girl. "I need you! You're my only hope! My only friend! Fang has been useless!"**

"**Grr!" Fang growled disgruntledly. **

"Jagged Stone? I wonder what he wants with Marinette now." Alya wondered, the first time Jagged asked for Marinette's help was for his Albums. The others wonder the same thing. Although they can't blame the guy for coming to her first, because Marinette can do anything. That last one was from Adrien's brain.

"**J-J-J-Jagged St-St-Stone!" Marinette stammered out, baffled. "W-w-w-what happened?! Where's Penny? Should I call her?"**

"**No, no, no, NO!" Jagged stomped his foot and pouted childishly. "I can't talk to Penny, and Fang's been unhelpful, and I have no other trusted friends here. This city is filled with snoopy, nosey, press or sneaky snitches that'll tattle on me to the press!"**

"He's not wrong though the press can be a nightmare. I should know." Adrien understood what Jagged Stone was experiencing, being a model himself he had to deal with a lot of press, and he has to say some of their questions are just plain absurd sometimes. He smiled warmly though that he trusted Marinette so much, and couldn't blame him Marinette is the most trusted person in all of Paris, perhaps even the whole world.

**Sheepishly, Alya hastily put her mobile phone away. She had just been filming for her blog when Jagged uttered those words. "Heh." She smiled weakly.**

The rest just looked at their Alya, said reporter did the same as her other self.

"**Erm… okay?" Marinette said hesitatingly. "What do you need help on? Is it another album or costume thing?"**

"**Not here." Jagged quickly looked from side to side, "Ears everywhere! **_**Come with me!"**_

"**Wait." Marinette flushed, "WHAT?!"**

**Jagged suddenly lunged forward and snatched Marinette's wrist up before he suddenly dragged her across the pavement and all but unceremoniously chucked her in the limo as Fang, who grumbled and snarled the whole way, climbed in after her.**

**He then jumped back into the driving seat, slammed the door, and drove off without a backward glance to the bewildered, baffled, stunned, and rather horrified crown of children.**

"Did Jagged stone just abduct Marinette?" Alya said, completely dumbstruck at what she just saw.

"Must be one heck of a situation if he's that desperate." Nino added, the others just wondered what could be so urgent that Jagged Stone had to kidnap their friend. While some thought what their other selves would think given that they don't know about the situation.

"**Did…" Nino blinked, "…did Jagged Stone just kidnap Marinette?!"**

"**Oh my God!" Rose shrieked as she clutched her face in terror. **_**"Marinette has just been kidnapped by Jagged Stone and freaking crocodile!" **_

"**No way!" Kim scoffed. "There's no way Jagged Stone would kidnap someone."**

"**Unless he's Akumatised again." Max pointed out logically. "Maybe Marinette's five minutes of fame for his album cover got too long and he's having his revenge."**

Everybody just stared at the Einstein with blank looks.

"Really Max? That's the best answer you can come up with? Heck everyone knows that Jagged likes Marinette too much for that kind of thing to affect him." Nino pointed out the flaw in his logic. Max just looked away in embarrassment, in hindsight that kind of explanation was just silly and he doesn't know why his other self-thought about it in the first place.

**The crowd broke out into hysterical babbles at that as they whispered amongst themselves.**

"_**Jagged Stone Akumatised!"**_

"_**Oh my God!"**_

"_**Marinette Dupain-Cheng kidnapped!"**_

"_**I heard she fought to the death!"**_

"_**I saw her – so pale and ghastly with fear!"**_

"_**Crocodile!"**_

"_**So scary!"**_

"_**Marinette was bleeding!"**_

"_**Crocodile themed Akuma kidnapped Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"**_

"_**I heard it bit her in half!"**_

"_**Will Ladybug's miraculous cure heal her?!"**_

Everyone just either sunk into their cushions hoping to hide themselves or just shook their heads as they lose their faith in humanity. Seriously? The way they take it way out of proportions is just plain absurdity. Marinette just laughed at the whole thing. That bit about Crocodile chomping her in half was the funniest one ever. Adrien however prayed to himself that his other self won't make a fool out of him because he'd already suffered enough in the last viewing.

**Adrien Agreste had ducked into the bathroom with his world being perfectly ordinary only to come out five minutes later to hear that a monstrous crocodile-themed Akuma had suddenly crashed into the school grounds and attacked Marinette before he dragged her bleeding, limp, body into his hearse of doom and drove off.**

**His face paled at the very thought.**

**He immediately turned back and dived right into the bathroom before he ripped open his bag. **_**"Did you hear that!?"**_** He cried out.**

"**Meh." Plagg shrugged, "I don't pay attention to schoolyard gossip."**

"_**Plagg!"**_ **Adrien hissed furiously. "Take this seriously! Marinette had just been attacked by a crocodile themed Akuma! She could be dangling off the Eiffel Tower with her arm half torn off!"**

Adrien sunk even further, hoping that the couch would swallow him whole. Marinette meanwhile gave a short giggle before leaning in to give Adrien a kiss on the cheek, which did the trick to snap him out of his funk.

"Hehehe. While it's funny with how you're reacting, it's actually really sweet that you care that much Chaton." Marinette warmly smile at her boyfriend. Adrien returned the smile feeling rather proud of himself, yeah it doesn't matter that he looked like a drama queen, if his Lady's in danger then he will do anything to save her.

"**How would the crocodile get them both up the Eiffel Tower?" Plagg asked blankly. "Wouldn't a sewer be more appropriate?"**

"He has a point dude." Nino said. Adrien's decided to ignore his best friend choosing Plagg's side than his own best friend.

"**THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Adrien bellowed. "The point is, Marinette has been kidnapped, and she is in danger, and she could be very frightened and bleeding, and it's up to Chat Noir to save her!"**

"**Teenagers," Plagg rolled his eyes, "drama queens, the lot of them."**

"**Plagg!" Adrien gritted his teeth. **_**"Transform me!"**_

"Hey!" Was the collective sound of every teenager in the room.

"Tell me I'm wrong. From what we just saw earlier that was an accurate statement!" Plagg countered. Everyone did not have a response to that seeing that they blew the situation out of proportion earlier, so they decided to just pout and get on with the show.

**Marinette wasn't sure how she got here.**

**One minute she was leaving school on a boring day and then the next she was sitting in the most luxurious penthouse suite Chloe's hotel had to offer with Fang's head on her lap and Jagged Stone staring at her with the biggest, pleading, kitty eyes she has ever seen.**

**And she babysits Manon!**

"That's a bit unsettling, seeing a grown man doing kitty eyes and actually working…" Mylene commented. The rest agreed with that, granted that Jagged Stone has a carefree spirit going on. So maybe it wasn't all that weird. Although Adrien was a bit jealous because only cats are allowed on his Lady's lap, and he is the only Chat she'll ever need.

"**Okay, okay, okay!" Marinette caved. "I'll help you! Whatever you want!"**

"**Really?!" Jagged's eyes sparkled with childish joy and hope. "Oh thank you Marinette!" Marinette squeaked and flushed as Jagged suddenly flung his arms round her and squeezed her hard. "You're the best friend **_**eve**_**r – after Fang and Penny, of course." He added solemnly.**

"**Of course," Marinette agreed with equal graveness, "Now how can I help you? Do you need another pair of sunglasses?"**

"**Nah, nothing as small and silly as that," Jagged stretched out. He was full of his usual confident swagger (which, when she thought about it, eerily reminded her of Chat Noir) but there was something missing in it. Something vulnerable in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide. "Penny was Akumatised earlier this week." Jagged softly as he kept his eyes lowered down to his knees. "It was scary."**

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other's eyes, and both can agree that Troublemaker was by far the only Akuma that almost got her identity exposed. She was so close to the edge in revealing her identity but thankfully she made it through and saved Penny.

"**Yeah." Marinette murmured, "It was."**

**She had come so close to losing her Miraculous. It has never been that close before, it had never been that **_**scary**_** before, and she was sure she was going to have nightmares about it for months to come.**

"**For a moment I thought I lost Penny forever." Jagged continued. "And then I realized **_**– I can't live without Penny!"**_** he looked up and met Marinette's gaze with a terrifying intensity. "I can't live without my girl, Marinette, I just can't! You know, she does everything for me? **_**Everything!**_** She makes sure my breakfasts are awesome, and my life goes smooth and easy, and she inspires most of my songs, and panders to my every need. My life is all rock n' roll because of her. Without her it would be… would be… would be bubble-gum pop music!"**

"Awww~ that is so romantic!" Rose gushed out. The way Jagged just let out his heart and soul for Penny just spoke volumes about his love for her. The way he spoke about how he couldn't live without Penny reminded them of a certain someone. Adrien sensed their gazes behind his back and he only responded by wrapping has arms around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer to him and kissing her forehead causing the bluenette to giggle at Adrien's sweet but dorky gesture.

**Jagged and Marinette shuddered simultaneously at the very thought of that.**

"**That's really sweet of you Jagged." Marinette smiled, "I'm happy you've found love." Jagged preened at that and Marinette had to restrain an eye roll. "But that still doesn't explain why you need my help!"**

"**Ah," Jagged deflated at that, "well you see…" he smiled at her sheepishly, "I don't know how to tell Penny that I love her."**

"**And you think I'm the best person to give you advice?!" Marinette shrieked. "I can barely say hello to my crush without stuttering up a storm and walking into something! I can't help you with something that even I can't do!"**

"Not true Milady. If I wasn't so dense about your feelings then we might've been together since we've met. And there's nothing you can't do, in the end you always find a way." Adrien said lovingly to Marinette causing the girls to admire the scene before them. Marinette gave Adrien a loving smile in return before giving him a kiss on the lips before putting her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the viewing.

"**But… but… but… I have no one else!" Jagged wailed melodramatically. "Fang has been no help and I can't ask Penny how to confess my love to her, it totally beats the objective of sweeping her off her feet and taking off into the sunset like the awesome rock n roll star I am! And according to Mylene Harpele's Facebook page, you totally helped her and Ivan get together, and so I thought you could help me!"**

"**According to Mylene's Face – Jagged Stone!" Marinette snapped, horrified. "Have you been cyber stalking my classmates?!"**

"**I was bored!" Jagged whined. "Every time I try to leave this room there is this bossy, bratty, blonde girl that tries to make me sign everything so she can, and I quote, woo her Adri-kins to her side forever." Jagged shuddered as Marinette felt her eye twitch at that – urgh, of course this was somehow Chloe's fault! "I was just curious to what sort of friends my favorite little designer was friends with, and is it really my fault that Mylene Haprele is the only friend of yours that doesn't use privacy settings?"**

Everybody stared blankly at Chloe and Mylene. Chloe for obvious reasons who just shied away and sunk lower into her seat. While Mylene scratched her head sheepishly at forgetting to set her privacy settings in order. Although some were a bit put off that Jagged had to resort into cyber stalking their classmate in order to get Marinette's help, but some don't blame the guy, someone as famous as Jagged Stone don't have a lot of people to trust with something as heavy as a love confession to someone close to him as Penny.

"**No," Marinette sighed "I suppose not."**

_**Though he really shouldn't have been looking in the first place!**_

**Marinette was going to have words with Mylene about using privacy settings online. Jagged was harmless (She thinks) but that doesn't mean someone more harmful is reading Mylene's posts for a sinister reason.**

"She's not wrong Mylene someone bad could be seeing your posts for some bad reason. Maybe someone like Hawkmoth." Ivan said, Mylene agreed. While she knows some very good people that doesn't mean there weren't any bad ones that wishes to do her and to those she cares about harm.

**The thought of Hawkmoth trolling through her friends' social media profiles in hopes of finding her gave Marinette the chills.**

"_**So pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase**__!_" **Jagged begged with hands clasped beneath his chin and his eyes wide and bright as any other innocent little child. "Help me get with Penny like you helped Ivan and Mylene!"**

"**I don't know," Marinette said doubtfully, "My advice ended up getting Ivan Akumatised for a second time. Are you sure you want my help?"**

"Marinette me getting Akumatised wasn't your fault besides if you didn't help me back then, then I wouldn't have gotten together with Mylene." Ivan reassured Marinette, she gave him a thankful smile grateful that despite her mistake he knew that she meant well.

"**I'm sure it won't end exactly the same way." Jagged waved a dismissive hand, "Penny's used to me screaming lyrics in her face."**

**Good grief! How detailed were Mylene's posts online? Marinette was definitely going to have words with her later!**

"**Well not screaming the words is definitely a good start," Marinette grinned, "I suggest you take Penny to a romantic setting. Something special and unusual so she knows you're being serious."**

"**Ooh! Sounds truly rock n' roll!" Jagged said eagerly. "What kind of special and unusual romantic setting are you thinking of?"**

"**Well," Marinette smiled dreamily as a hazy, happy, memory came back to her, "You could always decorate a rooftop, one with a good view of the city, with fairly lights and candles, and sprinkle rose petals all over the place, and play a love song for her before you before you declare your intentions."**

"Hey that's what I did for you Milady, well not you 'you' per se, I mean we didn't know each other's identities back then but the thought still remains that I did the same thing. Great minds think alike Princess, I guess we really are made for each other." Adrien said romantically, causing Marinette to giggle at her Chat's antics, he was really a dork, but he is her dork and she wouldn't want it any other way. She snuggled closer to Adrien basically laying on top of him now much to his delight and just squeezed her tighter. Unnoticed to them but Alya and the rest that were using their phones recorded everything while silently squealing in happiness.

"**That's rockin' romantic, Mari." Jagged said. Then a sly teasing smirk flickered across his face as his eyes gleamed mischievously. "Is that how you hope the blonde boy on your wall confesses his love for you?"**

"**W-w-what?!" Marinette spluttered as she blushed fiercely. "Adrien? With over the top romantic confessions? No, I don't think that, of course I don't, we just friends, I'm a fan of him – I mean his work, yeah, his work," she threw her head back and tried to laugh, "Heh, heh, heh, heh…"**

**She failed miserably, of course.**

Everyone including Adrien just gave her a teasing smirk causing the bluenette to cover herself with a seat cushion trying to avoid her shame. It was no secret to everyone, well except Adrien, about her massive crush on him before they got together by Fate. Now that Adrien saw that all of the people in Paris basically knew of her love for him made him feel ashamed that he could overlook someone as beautiful as Marinette, as well as shame that when they first met as superheroes he vowed that he'd know her civilian identity immediately but it appears that wasn't the case, so he made a new vow, he will do everything he can to make her feel special in order to make up for his ignorance. So with that said he just pulled her too him again taking off the cushion from her hands and gave her a kiss full on the lips much to her surprise, before succumbing to the sensation and just let go. Cue another set of cheering from the background but completely ignored by the kissing couple.

**Jagged gave her a sympathetic look that made Marinette squirm with humiliation. "I'm sure he'll see what an awesome rock n' roll girl you are one day." He said softly, "And if he doesn't, then he's definitely not rock n' roll and then some real rock n' roll awesome guy will come and sweep you off your feet just the way you deserve."**

"*cough* Luka *cough*" Juleka coughed out teasingly testing the waters, and behold Adrien hissed angrily at the name causing some to laugh at his possessive behavior. Marinette giggles at that and just gave another scratch under his chin making him putty in her hands again.

**Marinette flushed as she tried desperately hard to not think about Chat Noir.**

**Though he was definitely the very definition of a rock n' roll guy.**

**If rock n' roll guys liked stupid puns.**

"HEY! I'll have you know that my puns are very punny –aghh" Adrien said before he sprayed by a squirt bottle courtesy of Fate who while he liked puns, Adrien's puns needed some work. Wiping the water out of his face he just gave a cute pout and continued to view.

**Marinette shook her head and willed herself into thinking nothing about Chat Noir. Again. It was becoming an uncomfortably regular thing. "Never mind about me." She said firmly, "Let's focus on you. Have you thought about what you're going to say to Penny?"**

**Jagged groaned, "None of the words seem right!" He complained. "It's like trying to compose a song and regurgitating the same stuff in my last album. I'm stuck! That's why I came to you." He gave Marinette big, wide, kitty eyes. "Marinette help me!" he begged.**

"Dude stop that! That is not how a guy should be actin'" Nino said as he covered his eyes, along with the rest of the guys. What Jagged Stone was doing is really degrading their male pride. While a guy can beg, but that wasn't the way to do it.

"**Well," Marinette said uncomfortably, "What you said earlier about how important Penny is to you is a very good start." **

"**But it doesn't feel enough!" Jagged whined. "They seem empty and hollow, like a label produced number one without any soul. Like an XY song!"**

**They both shuddered again at the thought.**

"**If you speak from the heart," Marinette said reassuringly, "Like I know you do with your songs, then I know Penny will know you are true."**

**Jagged nodded doubtfully. "Will you help me practice?" he blurted out. "To make sure the words sounds all right?" he widened his eyes again and jutted out his bottom lip into a childish pout and once again Marinette briefly wondered exactly who was supposed to be the child in this scenario. **

"_**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"**_** Jagged dragged out pleadingly, "Only you know how to make this love confession. Truly rock n' roll."**

"He's right Marinette, only you know how to make a love confession, I mean you've been planning every day since you fell for Adrien. And I lost count how many plans you've come up with." Alya said recalling of her friend's plans to confess to Adrien and each and every one failed, either she was too shy or just the universe playing with them.

**Marinette sighed. "All right," she relented (because she was spineless and her other option was to abandon a friend, go home and do homework). "But just for a little while. I need to go home soon."**

"**Alright!" Jagged howled. "Let's rock n' roll this confession to the epic levels."**

**Marinette grinned at the older man's enthusiasm. "Where do you want to start?" she asked.**

"**Well, Penny is a good start," Jagged said sheepishly. "And then I want to tell her how she's so important to me, and that I think she's totally rock n' roll, and that I want us to be together forever like Ozzy and Sharon."**

"**Then do so!" Marinette encouraged. "From your heart, like always."**

**Jagged closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Penny." He said softly. "Since the day you crashed into my life you have been nothing but pure rock n' roll awesome. You have helped me with every aspect, from making sure breakfast is a truly rock n' roll time, to making sure all the boring crap like interviews and stage tech go smoothly for me, to ensuring I have all I could want, to even inspiring my songs. Without you, I would just be the rock without the roll. You are the most beautiful, kindest, patient, and incredible person I know, and I love you for it. I can't see my life without you in it, would you consider being my forever girl?"**

The hall sat in silence registering Jagged Stone's confession. The passion behind his voice would definitely sweep Penny of her feet. Some of the guys took notes on how to make a moving confessional speech because Jagged Stone may act like a kid in a man's body, but the dude sure knows how to talk with feeling like it's nothing. The girls meanwhile gave a sigh because of how romantic it was some even shed some tears at how Jagged truly loves Penny.

"**Jagged!" Marinette gasped as she blinked tears back. "That was really sweet! I think-"**

**CRASH!**

"**Don't worry Fang baby!" Jagged cried out dramatically as he lunged at Marinette. "Daddy will protect you!"**

"**EEK!"**

**Marinette then found herself sprawled out on her back as she was crushed beneath both a gigantic crocodile and a heavy thirty something year old man as glass from the window shattered all over the carpet. Her face burned with the embarrassment of it all.**

'**This is it! She thought melodramatically. This is how I'm going to die! Crushed beneath a crocodile and a rock star… Oh God! Mum and Dad are going to be so ashamed of me!'**

Everyone just either winced at probably imagining the sheer weight of those two on top of their friend, they either die of suffocation or just plain embarrassment. The other laughed at the ridiculousness of Jagged Stone's antics when he was in full panic mode.

**There was a soft thump and Marinette strained herself to look back to see, much to her everlasting horror and humiliation, Chat Noir crouched on the ground. His beautiful green eyes glowed furiously as the most hateful snarl stretched across his face.**

"**You." He spat out in revulsion, "Get your dirty paws off of her, you creepy pervert!"**

**It then occurred to Marinette that she was pinned to the sofa by a grown thirty something year old man-child who had just dragged her off school property to his hotel room while confessing to have cyber stalked all of her friends…**

…**yeah, it really doesn't look good.**

**Someone please kill her now.**

Okay now everyone just busted out laughing at this, either from Marinette's embarrassment or at the fact Adrien A.K.A. Chat Noir just took the situation completely out of context.

**Chat Noir had all but torn the city apart in his frantic search for Marinette.**

**He had gone to all the obvious spots where Akumas like to torture their victims, like the Eiffel Tower, and the TV Studio, and look around the school again but there was no sign. After all but screaming into innocent civilian faces when he questioned them, he had determined that Jagged Stone had kidnapped Marinette and dragged her off to his hotel room.**

"HAHAHAHA! OH- ohoh! This is just too perfect!" Alix choked out laughing, the others were all on board with the situation. For Adrien however he was completely red out of embarrassment that he just did that. But Marinette had other thoughts and just gave Adrien a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey~ at least it shows that you cared though~. I mean if I was ever kidnapped or something then I know that I can count on my partner~!" Marinette whispered in Adrien's ear, now he's either red from embarrassment or the fact on how Marinette worded that sentence out. But she's right now he feels quite a bit proud of himself because he will stop at nothing until he rescues his Lady if she was ever in trouble. Even from creepy man baby people.

**The implications of that filled his insides with icy dread as he raced off back to Chloe's hotel without a second thought.**

**He barely got to the right window in time as just as he landed on the ledge he could hear Jagged confessing his love to a teenage girl.**

**A thirty something year old man confessing his love to a teenage girl!**

"…**Without you, I would just be the rock without the roll," Jagged could be hearing saying, and Chat Noir's stomach turned over with disgust and nausea. Never again was he ever going to buy one of this creep's albums. "You are the most beautiful, kindest, patient, and incredible people I know, and I love you for it." Chat Noir couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, Marinette was one of the most amazing and nicest girls he knew but that didn't excuse Jagged putting his dirty paws all over her! She was fifteen! "I can't see my life without you in it, would you consider being my forever girl?"**

'**Oh hell no!' Chat thought furiously.**

"**Jagged!" Marinette cried out, and Chat bristled as he could hear a tremor of fear in her voice. He could just imagine that she was terrified and horrified that some adult that she had trusted and kidnapped her and forced his pervy feelings on her. "That was really sweet! I think-"**

**And that was when Chat Noir lost his temper for good.**

**He could just predict what was going to happen. That Marinette will gently try to let Jagged Stone's feelings down and get out without looking like she was running away only for Jagged to react badly, and then she'll stay to comfort him because she was just so damn nice, and then Jagged would force himself on her, and before he knew it Marinette will be kidnapped once more to be Jagged Stone's secret child bride!**

**Well not on his watch!**

"Damn… Dude. That was kinda dark actually." Nino said a bit uncomfortably. The class at first laughed at the way Adrien was taking the situation so out of context, but when his thoughts were heard they kinda felt squeamish at the image they were getting if his thoughts were somewhat realistic. But they know well enough that Jagged Stone wasn't that kind of person given that his own man-child personality says a lot about his character.

**CRASH!**

**Without a second thought Chat Noir jumped through the window and let the glass shatter all over the carpet. Don't worry Marinette! He thought fiercely as he could hear his blood pumping rapidly with righteous fury in his ears while he landed on his feet like the super cool hero he was, I'll save you!**

"**EEK!" Marinette screamed.**

**He lifted his head to look up and catch the truly disgusting sight of Jagged Stone sprawled out all over Marinette, like a depraved animal.**

**His blood boiled at the very sight of it.**

"Huh? I guess I can't blame him for that. I mean if I saw my friend in a position like that I'd be seeing red too." Nino said. Everyone agreed with him, given if they didn't know about the whole situation they would've assumed the same thing happening to their best friend.

"**You," he spat out in revulsion, "get your dirty paws off her, you creepy pervert!"**

**At this point Marinette turned so red that her cheeks rivalled Ladybug's scarlet suit. "It's not what it looks like!" she wailed despairingly.**

**Which was obviously what she would say when it was exactly what it looked like! Poor Marinette's kind heart had been manipulated into defending her kidnapper like any other groomed Stockholm syndrome victim!**

"HAHAHA! I guess he's not wrong about you girl! I mean it wouldn't surprise me, you have a too large a heart to condemn someone even if they kidnap you, you're that much of a pure hearted person Marinette, I guess that's why Chat Noir loves you so much~!" Alya said teasingly. Marinette gained a pink hue on her cheeks, while it's true her parents raised her to be an angel, she wouldn't go that far and say that she's pure of heart. Somewhat reading her thoughts Adrien leaned closer to her ear.

"I know what you're thinking Milady. And I'll say it for you, no matter what you think you'll always be everyone guardian angel. You're truly are one of kind of person. And we're all lucky to have someone like you with us." Adrien finished and gave her a kiss on her forehead and snuggled closer to her. Marinette calmed down enough to process what just happened, she couldn't find her voice and just decided to smile and return her boyfriend's actions.

**Chat Noir gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists as he fought back the urge to use Cataclysm on Jagged Stone until he was nothing but a pile of ash.**

'_**You're a superhero!' **_**He reminded himself**_**. 'It would look bad if you suddenly murdered a famous rock star!'**_

**To add insult to injury, Jagged Stone merely blinked bewilderedly at Chat with the biggest – fakest, if you ask him! – Childlike innocent expression, "Chat Noir, what's with the totally uncool un-rock n' roll attitude?" Jagged complained. "Did someone stick your baton up your-?"**

**Chat silently snarled as he grabbed Jagged by the collar of his jacket and hauled him off of Marinette. "I said get off of her, you creep!" he hissed furiously.**

**He then froze and blinked in bewilderment himself as he saw Fang also on top of Marinette. The grumpy crocodile merely glowered at Chat Noir before he jumped off Marinette and waddled off into the bedroom as he huffed out disgusted grunts.**

"Wow. And I thought I have a bad attitude." Plagg said, commenting on how the croc just didn't give a hoot on what's happening.

**Chat then whirled round to face Jagged with his best, intimidating the bad guy's glare he could muster. "What weird kinky shit were you trying to drag my Princess into?!" he shouted, outraged**.

"And just what do you know about 'weird kinky' things huh? Adrien? Care to share with the rest of us~?" Alix slyly said causing the blonde model to turn red at the implication. Plagg however seized an opportunity.

"HAH! You should see the guy's internet history! I mean most of the stuff was –" Plagg was interrupted as he was suddenly stuffed inside a pillow case courtesy of the now crimson red blonde as he stuck Plagg inside it and sat down on it. He sighed in relief, but his eyes widen when he saw Plagg float right in front of him staring into his eyes unimpressed.

"Did you really forget kwami's can phase through anything?" Plagg blankly pointed out causing Adrien to grunt out a yes. Plagg was about to continue when he was now trapped in a bubble similar to Liar's prison. Plagg tried to shout but no sound comes out. Everyone stared at Fate seeing that he was the only one that can do that.

"As much as I would like to hear what skeleton lies within Adrien's closet, but can we get on with the show and don't you remember your own teacher is here?" Fate pointed to a glaring Mme. Bustier. Everybody quieted down and sat back to watch the rest of the viewing, completely ignoring the screaming Plagg inside of the bubble.

"**Whoa, whoa, none of that!" Jagged waved his hands up defensively. "That's really un-rock n' roll language right there! And totally uncalled for! There was nothing un-rock n' roll going on here! I would never lay a finger on Marinette like that! Who do you think I am, some film producer?"**

"**Liar!" Chat hissed. "I just walked in on you being all over her like fleas on a dog!" Jagged opened his mouth, probably to make up some lie to make the scenario sound like an innocent misunderstanding, but Chat Noir wasn't going to let him worm out of this one. "Immediately after I just heard you confess your love to her and ask her to be your forever girl which, I must remind you, was just after you kidnapped her off of school property!"**

"**I didn't kidnap her!" Jagged protested. "Marinette came willingly, didn't you Marinette?"**

"Technically he did kidnap her, given that he basically pulled Marinette in his limo without her saying anything to us before leaving." Max pointed out. Everybody else agreed at the logic, while Jagged Stone means well, sometimes his methods are a bit extreme.

"**Erm…" Marinette avoided all eye contact as both Chat and Jagged turned to stare at her. "I would have come willingly if you asked first," she mumbled awkwardly.**

**Chat returned to glare at Jagged murderously.**

"**Seriously!" Jagged said desperately. "It was purely innocent! Marinette was just helping me work out how to confess my love to a truly rock n' roll lady!"**

"**It really is!" Marinette agreed earnestly. "Jagged only wanted my help!"**

**Chat stared at them suspiciously. His emerald gaze boring into them as he tried to see any signs of them lying or Marinette trying to blink out a plea for help in Morse code, but Jagged looked wide-eyed and innocent as a child and Marinette gazed back calmly without a shadow of fear in her beautiful, sky-blue, eyes.**

"**Alright," Chat relented as he let Jagged go, "I believe you, but next time you ask her parents first!" he added sternly.**

"**Whew!" Jagged staggered back and dramatically wiped his forehead. "You got it Chat Noir! I'll be on my best rock n' roll behavior in the future." He then sank back down onto the plush sofa and grinned up at Marinette. "You sure you want to stay all hung up over this Adrien kid? 'Cause I think you have one smitten kitten here who'll definitely give you candles and rose strewn rooftops."**

"Didn't you already did that Chaton quite some time ago?" Marinette said with a teasing smile on her face, recalling the time on the rooftop, even though it was technically for her other persona the thought still stands that he already did that and it was one of the most memorable moments of her life. Adrien meanwhile nodded his head and scratched it sheepishly, unknowingly at the time that his Lady saw what he did for her a long time ago.

**Chat Noir choked at that.**

**Marinette didn't fare better either as she spluttered incoherently. "I-I-I-you-what-Meep!" she squeaked out as her cheeks turned a deep pink. "I didn't say anything about being hung up on Adrien or anything about Chat Noir and rooftops with candles and roses!" she babbled out, her voice getting higher and higher with panic. "I said nothing at all! Not one thing! Nope! Ha, ha, ha." She laughed uneasily. "You're such a kidder, Jagged!"**

**Jagged's eyes sparkled with amusement at that. "You're not fooling anyone, Marinette!" He teased. "You're just as smitten as he is!" he jabbed his thumb in Chat's direction.**

"**What do you mean she's hung up over this Adrien kid?!"**

**It took a while for Chat to realize he had spoken. His voice had gone all weird and croaky that it didn't sound like his voice while he didn't feel like he was actually here. He felt so lost and detached that he was beginning to wonder if he was suffering an out of body experience from the shock of what he had just heard.**

"Now you know how I felt Kitty." Marinette teased Adrien, knowing how long she'd suffered from her stuttering since the beginning of her feelings for the blonde model. To Adrien it felt like this was karma for being ignorant of his Lady's feelings for him all this time and he can't blame it one bit, he kept boasting on and on about how he will know who his Lady is under the mask but everyone knew he was just blowing hot air.

"**Oh kid," Jagged said sympathetically, "Marinette has this massive crush on Adrien Agreste. It's gigantic! You could see it from the moon, it's so obvious."**

"Not for him unfortunately seeing that his eyes were on another galaxy apparently." Alya said as she shook her head at how can someone be so impossibly dense, that kind of density should be classified as breaking the law, the law of love.

"**JAGGED!" Marinette shrieked.**

"**She has?!"**

"**Oh yeah." Jagged nodded eagerly. "Why did you think she has all those posters of him on her walls?"**

"**You said it was because you were a big fan!" Chat cried out as he whirled round to face Marinette. She had gone back to scarlet red as she tried to hide her face behind her hands and moaned quietly to herself. "You lied!"**

"**Well, of course I was going to say that!" Marinette huffed as she dropped her hands to level a defensive glare at him. "I couldn't just admit I have a crippling crush on- wait a minute!" Marinette cut herself off as her eyes widened in horror. "I said that to Adrien, how did you hear about it?!"**

"Yes do tell 'Chat Noir'?" Alya's message was clear as day, 'Try and get yourself out of this one Agreste'. And as smart as he is he couldn't find a loophole in this one.

"**I, erm, well," Chat felt his palms sweat as he tried to keep his cool, suave attitude. "I was in the locker room at the time!" he said triumphantly. "Yeah, I was right there when you said it to Adrien."**

"Dude you never say the phrase 'Yeah, I was just there'. It just proves you weren't there at all." Nino pointed out causing his best friend to just pout, hey he was under the pressure of his identity being compromised, no one can save that quickly.

**Marinette frowned at that. "No you weren't," she said quietly. "The locker room was empty but for me and Adrien."**

"**No, no," Chat said quickly. "I was there, you just didn't see me."**

"**I didn't see you," Marinette gritted her teeth, "Because you weren't there!"**

"**Yeah I was." Chat insisted. "I was erm, ah hiding! Yeah." He nodded emphatically, "I was hiding! Behind lockers! I'm a very shy person outside of the mask."**

"**Pfft!" Marinette snorted disbelievingly.**

"**I am!" he wailed.**

"**You're lying!" Marinette persisted. "There was no one there! I think I would remember someone creeping behind the lockers!"**

"**Oh my God!" Jagged burst out irritably. "He's Adrien! That's how he knows!"**

"**What?" Chat said nervously. "No, I'm not!"**

"**What?" Marinette said at the same time. "No, he isn't!"**

"**Yeah, he is." Jagged grinned. "It's really obvious now that I think about it. Of course he's that Adrien kid, why else would he know what you said to Adrien when there was no one in the room?"**

"Huh. Who knew Jagged Stone was a lot cleverer than we give him credit for, you know for a man-child." Juleka said. Despite his eccentric behavior Jagged Stone can see a person's true nature based on a few clues alone. The scene before them proves it.

**Chat Noir blanched as he saw his identity being unravelled before his very eyes. How was it that Jagged Stone was able to find him out with just a couple of sentences?!**

**Ladybug was going to kill him.**

"**No I won't." Marinette said before giving him a peck on the cheek, much to his delight.**

"**No." Marinette said numbly, "No, no, it's just… can't be!" she shook her head so fast that her pigtails smacked her cheeks. "No way!"**

"**I don't see why it's a bad thing." Jagged shrugged, "After all you're Ladybug."**

Everybody who just drank something suddenly did a spit-take. How the heck did Jagged Stone know not only Chat Noir's identity but also Ladybug's? And from the way he said it it's been quite a while that he knew her identity. So how?

**There was a beat of silence as Chat inhaled sharply and Marinette looked as if she had just been slapped, and then – **

"**HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"**

"**What?!" Chat squeaked. "You mean you are?!"**

**Jagged threw his head back and laughed delightedly. "Ah, Marinette," Jagged smiled fondly. "You took me to your school as a safe house. No one would think a school was a safe place unless they went there. So when I wanted to send some tickets to Ladybug as a thank you I looked through your school's yearbook. Do you know you're the only girl in your school with black-blue hair in pigtails, big blue eyes, and freckles? It was so obvious!"**

**Chat Noir wanted to hit his head against something hard for being such an idiot.**

He wasn't the only one. Each and every one of the class except Marinette wanted to bang their head against a wall as well. If they, Marinette's closest friends couldn't even figure out her own secret identity even though the signs were so clear then what kind of friends were they? Alya meanwhile kept hitting her head repeatedly with her phone, how can she call herself a reporter if she can't even solve Ladybug's identity when the signs were all there. Either Jagged Stone was a lot cleverer than he appears to be or are they just dumber than they look. 'Cause right now it's leaning towards the latter and they are so ashamed.

**Because Jagged was right! Now that it has been said, he could see the similarities. The same beautiful, blue, eyes, the same shiny black-blue hair neatly tied into pigtails, the same creamy pale skin, the same adorable freckles, and the same sweet, pink, kissable, lips. Marinette held herself the same way Ladybug does when she's being brave and leader-y. And Ladybug in her most vulnerable moments held herself like Marinette did at her most timid and shyest moments.**

**He could remember the first time he ever met Ladybug and how she fumbled and stumbled, and collided into him, like Marinette did on a daily basis. And when he thought about the very first time he met Marinette, she had stomped right up to him and yelled in his face in a Ladybug fashion when she lost her temper.**

**And he can only ever remember one time Marinette and Ladybug were at the same place, same time and that was when time travel was involved!  
"You… you… you… " He stammered uselessly as he suddenly found himself incapable of speech. "I mean… I… you…"**

"**Yeah…" Marinette whispered, "I know, I mean, you, me, I, you, erm, can't, you, ah, I mean – Gah!" She tugged at her pigtails.**

"*Sigh* you two are a match made in heaven~!" Rose dreamily sighed completely forgotten about her wallowing about her intelligence. Everyone decided to wallow later and just enjoy the romantic scene before them. Rose is right they are a match made in heaven.

"**Never mind about that!" Jagged jumped back to his feet. "You're both young and beautiful, you have plenty of time to talk about yourselves. What about my problems?! Penny comes back any minute now and I still have perfected my love declaration! Marinette!" Jagged snatched up Marinette's hands and clasped them to his chest. "Help me! My confession sounded incredibly un-rock n' roll, I said nothing about how her eyes shine like stars or how kissable her lips are."**

"**And you're not going to!" Chat snapped irritably as he grabbed hold of Marinette's shoulder and pulled her close. "I'm taking her home."**

"**Wait." Marinette blinked. "What?!"**

"**You can't!" Jagged cried out. "I need her!"**

"**Find someone else!" Chat spat out as he scooped Marinette up into his arms. "Preferably someone who isn't a teenage girl that you dragged out of school!"**

"**What the hell?!" Marinette squirmed. "We've just explained it's nothing creepy! I can take myself home later! Chat, put me down now!"**

**Chat Noir ignored Marinette's protests entirely as he stepped up onto the window ledge. "Next time, Jagged Stone – get parental permission!" he said firmly before he leaped into the air.**

"**WAIT!" Jagged screamed after them. "DON'T LEAVE ME! WHO ELSE IS GOING TO HELP ME CONFESS MY LOVE TO PENNY?!"**

"…**.What?!"**

**Jagged slowly turned around to see Penny standing in the doorway with her eyes wide and round with surprise, her jaw dropped, and her cheeks a bright, adorable flaming red…**

**Goddamnit!**

**This was totally not the rock n' roll confession he had in mind!**

"Well no time like the present as they say." Ivan said. Either this was Jagged Stone's karma for technically kidnapping Marinette, or just cosmic punishment for revealing their identities to each other without their consent. Either way Jagged has no choice but to face the music (Cue rim shot).

**Marinette went to school the next day in a total daze.**

**She had pinched herself repeatedly since Adrien left her home last evening and she still couldn't comprehend the events of the day before whatsoever. It was like a bizarre dream come to life with jagged Stone turning up the way he did, that she ended up in such an over the top compromising position, and her secret identity being blown in the least dramatic way possible.**

**It even ended with Adrien kissing her senseless like all of her dreams usually do!**

**So understandably she half believed it hadn't happened at all despite the fact her lips were still slightly swollen from Adrien's fervent kisses.**

"Oolala~ Already at second base? Care to share when's the next step you two~?" Alya teased, the couple just went red and tried to ignore the cat calling from the rest of the group. While they did just made out earlier when Marinette woke up, they don't plan to go to that zone yet until perhaps their honeymoon.

**Right up until a long black limo pulled up beside her and Jagged stepped out with the biggest, widest, and cheeriest grin Marinette has ever seen.**

"**MARINETTE!" He half howled, half sang.**

**He rushed towards her with his arms spread wide as he was about to capture Marinette up into a bone crushing bear hug but before he could collide into her, Marinette was suddenly tugged aside and Jagged's arms clung to thin air as he staggered clumsily along the pavement.**

**Marinette's face burned with embarrassment as she found herself suddenly surrounded by Adrien. His arm was tightly wrapped round her as her face was mushed up against the side of his chest. All she could see and feel was the bright white cotton of his shirt, all she could smell was his elusive comforting scent mingled with cheese, and all she could hear was his own heart pumping fiercely.**

"_**Hiss!"**_

"Purr~" That was what Prime Adrien was saying as his Lady decided to do something different. Instead of scratching under the chin she scratched the top of his head, the result was instantaneous, and if it were possible he was completely under her handy spell.

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jagged held his hands out in a surrendering gesture. "Settle down kitty!" he smirked. "I was only going to thank your precious Princess."**

"**Meep!" Marinette squeaked.**

**Her face flushed all over again as she felt Adrien's arm tighten around her. "Perhaps," Adrien said stiffly, "But I think the whole worlds parental permission might need repeating here."**

"**No need for those nasty un-rock n' roll implications!" Jagged exclaimed. "I have my own lady now, the most beautiful, talented, rock n' roll girl in Paris!" he added boastfully. "Penny has agreed to be my forever girl and it's all thanks to you two!"**

"**Oh!" Marinette gasped delighted. "Congratulations Jagged!"**

"**Yes." Adrien agreed warmly as his grip around Marinette's shoulders loosened a little. "Congratulations."**

**He then smiled one of his most radiant and sweetest smiles and Marinette all but melted into his arms as she tried to maintain some dignity and self-control. It was difficult as her mind kept trailing back to last night to when he brought her back to her balcony, de-transformed, and immediately pulled her into his warm embrace to kiss-**

"**So I just wanted to say thank you," Jagged continued, his voice loud and jarring that it snapped Marinette out from her daze. "Even though my confession ended up being nowhere near as rock n' roll perfect as I wanted it to be, it worked, and I'm the happiest rock star on the charts as I have the perfect rock n' roll girl's love to keep me right, So here." He shoved an envelope into Marinette's hands. "Tickets and backstage passes to my next show. I'll promise to give you a rock n' roll date."**

"Lucky~!" You're first date is already gonna be your most memorable one! I wonder what Adrien will plan for your wedding day~?" Alix said, she wasn't lying about feeling a bit envious at the different universe couple. But if anyone deserves those tickets then that would be Paris' greatest heroes as well as cutest couple.

"**Erm…" Marinette mumbled nervously as she glanced up at Adrien's rather constipated expression. The poor wording of Jagged's words clearly didn't go over his head as it did the childish rock star. "Thank you?"**

"**And I wanted to apologize." Jagged solemnly as his grin faded into a sheepish smile. "Penny had pointed out that my behavior yesterday was not, ah, appropriate or rock n' roll, and can easily be misconstrued as something sinisterly un-rock n' roll, and I'm lucky that Chat Noir didn't cataclysm me right there on the spot."**

"**Very lucky." Adrien muttered darkly.**

**Marinette elbowed him at that.**

**It wasn't Jagged Stone's fault that he was oblivious to how creepy his behavior is! He was simply a sweet naïve idiot! Besides his childish innocence was part of his charm!**

"**Ah that reminds me!" Jagged brightened up as he suddenly swooped across the pavement towards Mylene and snatched her hands up into his. Mylene stared up at him with an expression mingled with shock and pure terror. "Mylene Haprele!" he cried out dramatically. "I solemnly apologize to you for going through your Facebook page like a creepy stalker. In my defense I only wanted to know more about Marinette's friend's there was nothing un-rock n' roll motivation behind it. Here," he pressed an envelope between Mylene's trembling fingers. "Have some tickets to my next show to make up for it. I hope you and Ivan have a rockin' anniversary next month!"**

"…**.What?!" Mylene squeaked, terrified.**

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, we should really check on your privacy settings Mylene, there's no telling if someone already is cyber stalking your page." Ivan said in concern, it's a good thing this viewing made them alert on security settings on social media especially to someone as kind and yet naïve as Mylene. Hopefully it'll go without incident.

"**Don't worry," Ivan rubbed Mylene's back soothingly as he glowered at Jagged (Who hadn't noticed as he was autographing a passerby's school bag), "I'll teach you how to put up privacy settings on your account."**

**Adrien and Marinette immediately face-palmed at this while Penny's exasperated sigh could be heard from inside the limo.**

**Jagged, however, just grinned manically as he held up two thumbs up at Marinette and Adrien. "I have to go now, I promised Penny the most romantic, rock n' roll date Paris has to offer." He quickly shook Adrien's hand and gave Marinette an awkward one-armed hug (Adrien still wouldn't let her go). "Thanks again! If you two love bugs ever need a wedding singer – call me!"**

**And with that, Jagged Stone flounced off back into the limo leaving both Adrien and Marinette bright red in the face and unable to meet each other's eyes.**

**It was, of course, immediately all over the school that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste had eloped yesterday and Jagged Stone had been their minister.**

**Chloe's scream of fury could be heard on the other side of Paris by Jagged and Penny as they were just about to lean in for a kiss ever their ice cream cone from Andre's.**

**It really spoiled the rock n' roll mood!**

The screen faded as they finally finished the viewing.

"Oh man that was the best viewing yet!" Kim exclaimed. The others fully agreed, the entire situation that universe presented was sweet, disturbing, very funny, and romantic. They were a bit mentally drained at laughing at the hilarious scenes in it.

"You said it. By the way how long have we been here? It feels like it's been forever." Nathaniel pointed out. The others looked at their watches, and they were very surprised that their watches including the clocks in their phones were completely frozen.

"Technically speaking you've been here for about 2 hours now. But back in your own world time is completely still. So when I send you all back it would seem like you never left in the first place.

Everybody just accepted the explanation knowing that they still don't understand Fate's abilities. With that said they either went to the bathroom or went to re-supply their snacks and drinks. Fate decided to release Plagg from the bubble but with the threat of putting him back there if he ever does that again, spilling Adrien's darkest skeleton in his closet. Plagg just grumbled in acceptance and dove into his cheese pile.

* * *

**AN: Jeeze Louis this is the longest chapter ever, and yeah due to popular demand I decided to do this reaction. So tell what you think and writing this one took a lot out of me. See ya and remember honest review is very much obliged. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9 - SVTFOE Just Friends song

**AN: OK this chapter is more of getting this out of my chest because this song is really accurate for the Miraculous universe and not just for the SVTFOE universe. Also I'll be alternating my updates with my new story. It's a fanfic of Dying Light called 'A Volatile Change'.**

* * *

Everyone resupplied and relieved themselves, shaking in anticipation at what kind of Universe they'll be viewing next. Fate gave a deep breath at the next reality that he'll be showing them next.

'Ugh… This universe is really tripping me off. But it's not technically wrong. Oh well…' Fate thought out with a deep sigh as he reviewed that it was in fact that universe.

"Alright everyone, I found the next universe we would be viewing. Although a word of advice this universe is almost what could've been your universe. Because this is one of the causes of Majinette." Fate said, causing the class who viewed the trailer to widen their eyes. Fate already showed them one of the causes of Majinette and it wasn't a pretty picture to witness. So seeing another cause of it might help them avoid it altogether.

Fortunately Marinette was in the bathroom when Fate announced it so that she wouldn't need to ask who or what they were talking about. Everyone got into their respective seats. Adrien tightened his hold on his love hoping that this cause wasn't as bad the other one, he already feels terrible for being blind to her feelings for him. But after seeing one of the causes of Majinette? He couldn't feel anymore pitiful than that. He just knew that Marinette would just brush it off and say that he didn't do it on purpose, that was just the type of person Marinette is.

Sometimes he feels that Marinette deserves better than him.

With a wave of Fate's hand the window changed into a view of Paris' Hotel De Ville which was set up for some kind of concert. The others were worried that Jagged Stone might have something to do with this cause. They crossed their fingers and hoped that wasn't the case.

**The scene changed into Kagami, Adrien, and Marinette respectively, sitting in the middle just across the stage. The whole place was filled with people shouting and screaming about a band called 'Love Sentence'.**

"Love Sentence'? Who're they? I've never heard them before." Alya said. The others nodded in agreement having to never have heard of this band before. And some were worried at seeing Kagami smiling at Adrien. The same smile Marinette has as well. They swallowed heavily already guessing at what's gonna happen.

"And hopefully you never do. They're exclusively in the USA, but in this universe they're also known and popular in Europe, especially Paris. Given the nature of their band name and songs, you'll see why." Fate explained as they continued with the viewing.

**The stage erupted with smoke via fog machine and on stage the spotlight showed the band of five Love Sentence. The crowd erupted in cheers.**

"**Hello Paris!" Justin Towers said as he laid the sledgehammer over his shoulder. **

"Woah! They're actually kinda cute!" Rose said, with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Some of the girls nodded in agreement with her. They're not gonna lie, but they are liking the eye candy on screen. Adrien gazed at Marinette worried at her reaction. To his surprise however she as just leaning on him and just watched without being affected whatsoever. Marinette can feel his eyes on her and already knows what he's thinking. She just giggled and kissed his nose before placing her head back beside his.

"I know what you're thinking Kitty~. I'll admit that they are cute." Marinette said causing Adrien to pout. She just gave another giggle as she booped his nose.

"But you're cuter~." She finished with a sly smile. Adrien gave a giddy smile at that and placed his head on top of hers resuming to view the show, completely forgetting about what Fate just said a minute ago.

"**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Such pageantry! I love it! I love it!" Adrien fan Boyed out as he waved his hands in the air much to the amusement of the girls beside him.**

"And of course the girly one is the guy in the group!" Alix said mockingly at Adrien. Said Model just turned red and hid beside his Lady.

"**Straight out of the Parisian Penitentiary! I'm Justin Towers and this one goes out to everyone who's just friends." Justin Towers finished with him tossing the sledgehammer upwards as it exploded into a heart shaped firework.**

Okay, now! Everyone is getting the same sinking feeling after what Justin Towers just said. Oh boy. This will be a very direct song, they can already tell. Meanwhile Adrien was subtly giving Marinette some worried looks. Only to find out she was just keeping her normal warm smiley face, he hoped that it would stay that way.

"**Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh" **

"**Huh! Our second favorite song-"Adrien and Marinette said in unison before being cut off by Kagami grabbing his hand and telling him to dance with her. Adrien awkwardly agreed and Marinette saw this and grabbed his other hand for support and to dance along with him.**

Every Adrienette shipper in the room were either gripping the armrest of their chairs angrily or nearly crushing their soda cans with their bare hands. Alya meanwhile was glaring daggers at the viewing along with the rest of the girls, even Nino was giving Kagami the stink eye. While they somewhat like Kagami back in their universe, this Kagami is really starting to get under their skin. Adrien was sitting and watching the scene before him with nervous eyes. And he glanced at Marinette only to be surprised that she remains as she is, calm and warm. He doesn't know whether this was a calm before the storm moment or Marinette just doesn't care at all.

"**It was no secret**

**The way that we feel**

**A love that's so pure**

**A love that's so real**

**You showed me your world**

**And it felt like a sign**

**But you acted too slow**

**And you ran out of ti-i-ime"**

The whole class were opening their mouths in either awe or surprise at the sheer accuracy of the song.

"This song is really giving me Goosebumps at how accurate it is in this situation." Juleka muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. They just continued to watch the scene before them. Some who remembered Fate's warning started to feel a twist in their stomachs at what will happen later in the song.

"**And now we'll be just friends**

**We will be just friend**

**And now we'll be just friends**

**Be just friends"**

"Scratch that! This song has to be the work of Hawkmoth! I mean, it really is no secret that Chat Noir, ergo Adrien is in love with Ladybug and vice versa. This song has to be his doing I just know it!" Alya shouted in anger. While the song was kinda cute and romantic, the lyrics however are really targeting. Before Fate revealed their identities, this song would be a giant representation of Marinette and Adrien's situation. And she was afraid at what will happen to this Marinette. Fate already said this was another cause for Majinette, but what will be the catalyst for it? That's what worries her the most.

"**I didn't mean to hurt you**

**You didn't have a clue**

**So you went out and got busy**

**And found somebody new, new, new"**

With each and every lyric of the song, the class' anxiety only increased. Perhaps Alya was on to something, maybe this song was part of Hawkmoth's plan because in these types of concerts someone will always be bound to get heartbroken. And in this scenario unfortunately it was Marinette. However unbeknownst to them Prime Marinette is just watching the viewing with a serene look on her face. The viewing isn't affecting her whatsoever and perhaps that might be a good thing.

"**And now we'll be just friends**

**Oh, we will be just friends**

**And now we'll be just friends**

**Be just friends**

**And now we'll be"**

**The scene now shows all the couples kissing. Making the Marinette in that dimension to widen her eyes as she saw different couples kiss each other with so much love.**

"**I didn't mean to hurt you**

**You didn't have a clue**

**So you went out and got busy**

**And found somebody new, new, new"**

**When Marinette turned to Adrien and Kagami. Her eyes widen in shock at seeing them kiss, she immediately let go of his hand like it was burned. Maybe another part of her was being burned to a crisp.**

Fate can already tell what will happen next and he wasn't disappointed. The class' reactions varied. Some did a spit-take, while others crushed their soda cans like they were nothing but plastic. And finally the rest stared at the scene before them with so much contempt that if it were possible they could have burned holes right through the screen. Meanwhile Alya was now at boiling point but miraculously she calmed herself down with deep breaths.

'Get a grip on yourself Alya. It's just a different dimension. Besides your OTP is already sailing here and when we get back home I'll be making sure it stays that way.' Alya thought with a growl. Screw Kagami in every dimension! She will not! And I mean NOT! Ruin everything she'd worked so hard for since the BEGINNING!

Ok now Adrien was in full panic mode. Now too afraid to look in Marinette's direction fearing something might set her off. He just stayed still and prayed that he will survive after this. Again Prime Marinette wasn't giving the scene before her any mind. She can already guess what they're thinking but to her it's ok because all she cares about is the here and now. And now because of Fate she and Adrien are now finally together.

**Finally their kiss ended and Adrien now took notice that Marinette was gone.**

"**Marinette?" He saw her going down towards the stage. Marinette was heading towards the exit before Adrien's voice stopped her.**

"**Are… you alright? I'm sorry about the…. Uh… It… it just… kinda happened…" He weakly said looking quite ashamed at the current affairs. Marinette just kept her smiling face even though it was completely fake, but Adrien didn't need to know that.**

"**Oh! Don't be silly! I just wanted to be down here by the stage so I can feel their sweat spraying on my face." She said as the singers' sweat sprayed down the stage hitting her slightly. Much to the other's disgust.**

"**Hehehe… Sweat." Marinette said sweetly trying to convince Adrien she was fine, even if her heart is now completely shattered into dust. **

Everyone can only look in concern and admiration at Marinette. Even if her heart is now being ripped apart she still wants Adrien to be happy. A person like Marinette really is a gift from the heavens, because no normal person can handle that much heartbreak and still try to make the one they love the most happy, even at the cost of their own happiness.

For Prime Adrien he couldn't help but feel nothing but shame and guilt, even after what his other self has done to her, she still puts his happiness over hers. Marinette truly deserves someone better than him. He thinks that nobody would be good enough for her let alone him. Because Marinette is an Angel, there was no doubt about it. He kissed his Marinette's head as tears fall of his eyes, he hoped that he was showing her enough, for her to know that he will do everything he can to make her the happiest girl in the universe.

Back to the viewing.

"**Are you sure?" Adrien asks in worry holding Marinette's hands in order to see if she really was ok.**

"**Duh! What are friends for?!" Marinette said as her left eye slightly twitched. Her heart and very soul was now crumbling down. And one dark butterfly can feel it right across Paris and was immediately flying towards the source.**

**Adrien being the blind fool that he is gave her a thankful smile. Marinette turned him around and pushed him back upstairs.**

"**Now go up there and be with your girlfriend!" She said that with a hint of reluctance saying the word 'girlfriend'. Adrien turned around and wrapped her in a hug.**

"**You're the best friend a guy could have!"**

"**Yeah… Now go… she's waiting…" She said, bits of her sadness were now leaking out and hopes that Adrien would just go and let her walk away from everything that's happened here. Somehow as if her luck couldn't get any worse than seeing the two of them kiss again, Love Sentence had to play a song about heartbreaks.**

**She just continued smiling and headed for the exit completely ignoring the dark butterfly melding within her, causing her eyes to flash crimson red. Somehow feeling a sudden compulsion to do something. She continues to walk away and suddenly her palm shot a dark pink energy blast towards the billboard sign of Love Sentence destroying it completely.**

Fate ended the viewing. Everyone but Marinette let out a breath of exhaustion. They were wrong. Jagged Stone's Rock n' Roll Confession wasn't the most mentally taxing one. 'This' was the most mentally exhausting viewing they've ever had. And they suddenly looked at their Marinette fearing her reaction. But to their shock she just giggled at them.

"Hehehehe~! Really guys? It'll take a lot more than a little show to make me lose it. I appreciate the concern. But I don't care about that, it was just another universe and not ours. And in our universe I and Adrien are together now. Nothing will change that. Right Kitty?" Marinette said with so much love and warmth that Adrien couldn't form any words to say and just immediately pulled her in for a deep kiss, pouring all of his love into it, in order to show that he will always love her now and forever.

Everyone cheered giving their full support at the young lovers. Fate just smiled beneath his mask. The love radiating from those two were enough to sustain life in the Milky Way Galaxy and he knows that that kind of true love will burn for all eternity.

* * *

**AN: HOOOOOOOOH! FINALLY! I got this one out of my chest! Sorry if this was somewhat short but I hope you enjoy this. And remember honest reviews and all that. Also check on my other story and see if you like it or not because I will be updating it next. So PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10 - I Love You Too Much

**AN: Okay, I'm a do something different this time. This chapter is to balance out what happened last chapter.**

* * *

The kiss between the two soul mates didn't stop for what felt like an eternity. In reality they kept at it for about 10 minutes. The class looked on, watching with untold happiness for the two. They deserve one another, they both fit together so perfectly that they were destined to be together, it was love at first sight and first fight, given that Marinette fell in love when Adrien went on his first day in school, and how Chat Noir A.K.A. Adrien fell in love with Ladybug after their first Akuma fight as a team. Liar looked on and just gritted her teeth in anger, heh. She deserves solitude and worse.

And as much as Chloe hated to admit this, they do look beautiful together. She finally accepted that Adrien and Marinette are together now, so there was no point anymore in trying. Alya and Nino just recorded the whole thing for prosperity. They have been waiting for a long time for this, so they'd damned if they didn't record everything they can.

Meanwhile Fate just sat there and watched in pride at finally seeing his ship bloom. *sigh*. Love is such a powerful thing. After all, that's what the Miraculous are for. Like the song says, "The Power of Love Always So Stro-ong". Suddenly Fate was struck by a thought.

'Hmm. Yes… this would work… this would work very nicely.' Fate thought. A plan forming in his head. He was planning to show this next Universe in order to make up for the last one. But maybe he doesn't have to. Because this might be a better alternative. Both for the others, and especially those two. Fate called for everyone's attention. The moment everybody turned towards him, he snapped his fingers and all of them except Adrien were frozen in a stasis like state, frozen in time kind of thing. Adrien looked at everyone including Marinette frozen in place.

"Fate? What's going on?" Adrien asks. He was already used to Fate doing these things, and he always did it for a reason.

"Well, first of all Adrien I would like to apologize for making you view that Universe." Fate did mean that, he didn't know that viewing that Universe would cause that much of a reaction. So to make up for what he did, he wanted to do this for Adrien. And also the bonus for doing this will be seen later.

"And second, let me ask you this. How good are you at playing the guitar?" Fate asks, but he already knows the answer. Adrien just raised a questioning eyebrow at the question, but he gave a shrug and said that he actually prefers playing it more so than the piano. Because he always planned on serenading his Lady with a guitar solo but never had the opportunity. Satisfied with the answer, Fate gave Adrien a knowing smile, even though his face was hidden Adrien can feel it.

"Good, because you will have your chance today my friend." Fate said, as he and Adrien got to work on the plan.

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

It took an hour for Adrien to learn the song, and another hour to fully know it by heart. If Adrien were to be honest, the song that Fate showed him by his other self from another universe made him feel pride in technically himself because the song shows how much he loves his Lady and he will do everything he can to prove it. Even if it takes forever. After all you cannot love someone too much.

After they finished, Fate began to set the stage. Literally. Fate created a stage, with a balcony and a staircase that leads up to said balcony from the outside.

With everything for the special event set. Fate unfroze everyone and for them, it was like nothing ever happened at all and they still looked at Fate when he called for their attention earlier.

"What is it dude?" Nino asks. Fate was excited on the inside, but remains his cool position and cleared his throat.

"I was planning for the next viewing to make up for the last one, but I have a better idea. Or to be exact, 'we' have a better idea. Right Adrien?" Fate pointed in front. Everyone turned and saw it was Adrien in a tuxedo with a rose attached to the left side of the suit. He has a warm smile on his face as he was holding a guitar in his hands. Everyone stared back at Fate in confusion.

"What's this Fate? And when did you even had the time to prepare all of this?" Marinette asks. Completely questioning at how did they manage to do this in seconds.

"Oh, that's because when you all turned to me I froze you all into stasis, so it bought me and Adrien all the time we needed. And he has something special for you Marinette. So if you would, please head up to that balcony so we can this show on the road." Fate gestured for Marinette to hurry up. Marinette, still having no clue at what's happening decided to humor the two and when she looked at her boyfriend, he has the same excited and yet loving look on his face. Now curious, she stood up and headed for the balcony on the stage.

"Oh, and Alya. I believe you should record this. Because this will be a performance you will want to remember forever for the couple." Fate said, and Alya got the message already having an idea at what was going to happen. She pulled out her phone and excitedly waited for the main event. Everyone was waiting in sheer anticipation on what's gonna happen. Because this time they will be viewing their own Adrien and Marinette. So you can understand their excitement.

"Now Marinette. Just stand right there, act natural and enjoy Adrien does what he does best. Do something that makes him a hopeless romantic." Fate said, there were a few giggles in the audience knowing it to be very true. But Adrien didn't care because he's right, he is a hopeless romantic and he is proud of it.

With everyone bracing with anticipation. Adrien now began to play his guitar, playing the song that Fate showed him earlier. He closed his eyes as he begins to play from the heart.

"**I love you too much**

**To live without you loving me back**

**I love you too much**

**Heaven's my witness and this is a fact**

**I know I belong**

**When I sing this song**

**There's lovable fluff and it's ours**

**Cause I love you too much"**

Everyone just sat there in complete silence taking it all in as Adrien began singing what was probably the most heartwarming song they have ever heard. The love that Adrien was projecting in his voice caused some of the girls in the audience to give out a deep sigh at how romantic this all is.

"**I live for your touch**

**I whisper your name night after night**

**I love you too much**

**There's only one feeling and I know**

**It's right."**

"Pfft. He does more than whisper her name night – GAAAH!" Plagg's comment was interrupted as Tikki pulled him into a choke hold not wanting him to interrupt this special moment for their chosen. Being a kwami herself Tikki can keep Plagg like this and won't worry about him phasing through. So now he has no choice but to clam up or make him go black and blue.

"**I know I belong**

**When I sing this song**

**There's lovable fluff and it's ours**

**Cause I love you too much**

**Heaven knows your name I've been**

**Praying to have you**

**Come here by my side**

**Without you a part of me's missing**

**Just to make you my home I will fight"**

Marinette couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with Adrien, if that was even possible. The love that he's projecting in this song causes her to lean in closer to the balcony and swoon to the rhythm. Meanwhile Alya was very thankful for Fate's heads-up, because she will immediately regret everything if she missed even a single second of this moment. For Mme. Bustier she was enjoying this moment with her ship. The love between these two is undeniable, they deserve to have a happily ever after. Everyone couldn't find any words to say regarding this moment because they lost their ability to speak, or they just don't want to miss even a single second of this, just like Alya.

Guitar solo as Adrien slowly yet gracefully walked up the stairs leading to his Princess. His Lady. His love. His Everything.

"**I know I belong**

**When I sing this song**

**There's lovable fluff and it's ours**

**Cause I love you too much**

**I love you too much!**

**I love you too much**

**Heaven's my witness and this is a fact**

**You live in my soul**

**Your heart is my goal**

**There's lovable fluff and it's mine**

**Cause I love you**

**There's lovable fluff and it's yours**

**Cause I love you**

**There's lovable fluff and it's ours**

**If you love me**

**As much"**

Adrien finished the song when he reached the top and he and Marinette stared into each other's eyes as they felt the love radiating from one another. They closed their eyes as they leaned in to meet each other's lips in a deep and heartfelt kiss that causes the audience to do a standing ovation. Cheers, clapping, and whistling echoed throughout the room. But the couple just ignored it as they were too engrossed with one another. For them it was just them, alone, floating in space as they were engulfed by their love for one another. The power of love truly is the most powerful thing in the Multiverse.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. One of the most love filled songs ever. Seriously The Book of Life is very much underrated. The sheer emotions of the songs in that movie is soooo good! Ok so with that done, hope you like the chapter be sure to Review and this is Fatalis0217 saying to you all, PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11- Model By NeoKiMaChi

**AN: Okay, a Shout out to NeoKiMaChi for granting me permission to use his/her story 'Model' for this fic. Really happy that people are liking this react idea. So thank you to all my readers and reviewers for seeing my work. Now on with the next viewing.**

* * *

The two lovers finally separated from what seems like an eternity, well for them it was. While in reality they were lip locked for about 5 minutes. Even when they separated, their eyes still stared at one another's, full of warmth and love. While in the audience, they just stared in silence and just watched in happiness, although for Alya, and Rose, they were gushing at this. The scene before them was like something out of a child's fairytale book. Fate's coughing was enough to snap them out of their loving daze. They looked at him, some with annoyance at interrupting this, while others were just in curiosity. Fate just smiled at the two and continued on what he has to say.

"Perfect Adrien. Absolutely perfect. Just like we practiced. Although we still have a viewing to do, I only did this because of the last viewing, so this was a way to apologize so to speak. But don't you worry." Fate said before he conjured something and it materializes a flash drive in front of each and every one in the audience, including the two lovers.

"I took the liberty to record and preserve it." Fate finished, everyone got the hint that inside was a recording of the event that just happened.

With the feeling of the love of the lovers still high in the room, Fate told everybody that he will give them time. And boy it took about an hour and a half for them to finish gushing at what just happened, also one of the reasons it took so long was because Adrien and Marinette engaged in another make out sesh that took about 30 minutes. While the guys looked bashful, the girls just whistled, awwwwwed, or like Alya recorded the whole thing. Now with all of it was said and done, they went back to their respective seats. For Adrien he placed Marinette on his lap, while she just laid back and settled in. Tikki and Plagg were right beside them.

With everybody settled, Fate began the viewing. And he has a feeling they will really appreciate this one.

**Adrien was currently sulking, why? Because he was currently at another one of his father's photo shoot and just his luck, with no Marinette. He sighed again, while his make-up artist is already giving him odd looks. He can't just help it, I mean, who could blame him, he hasn't spent time with his Marinette since like, forever!**

"Forever? Really Adrien?" Alya asks with a skeptical eyebrow. Adrien just stuck out his tongue, he wholeheartedly agrees with his other self. Any time his Lady is not with him feels like an eternity.

**Well, not forever per se. It has been such a busy week, with tests and projects piling up, and with a city to defend and him with all his photo shoots, they weren't able to spend time together to hang out, and even if they do, it's always when they were flat out exhausted. He misses-no**_**\- HE LONGS**_** for his Lady! He doesn't want to sound clingy or needy, but after their revealing of their identities incident, while realizing that all wasted time they circling the other- he wants to make due with those missed chances damn it! He missed Marinette so much that completely he zoned out on what his photographer was saying.**

"Huh? I guess this is one of the lucky Universes. *Sigh* What I wouldn't give to take all that lost time back…" Adrien said, the others agreed with that one, because if they were in his shoes, they would probably wish the same thing. Marinette just gave a warm smile towards her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips, causing him to melt and just relax now.

"While true Adrien, I believe you should focus on the here and now. Given the circumstances, you shouldn't have much to complain about." Fate advised. Adrien's brain was still melted unfortunately, but on the plus side, Marinette heard it and agreed with his statement, I mean this viewing, as well as Fate's meddling, causing all of this to become reality. They have a lot to be thankful for the Cosmic Writer's intervention.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T COME!?"**

Everyone jumped at the sudden shout of other Adrien's Photographer. Some even clutched their chests to calm their overbeating hearts. For Prime Adrien he can already tell who the said Photographer is. He was always an eccentric one.

**He was snapped out of his musings with his photographer's screech. And from the looks of it, there's a problem with the other main model that was supposed to be the face for the apparel, and judging by his photographer's face, it would be an issue; since even though the shoot was mainly for male line of clothing, his father decided to give a sneak peak on the female line as well, hence the need of at least one, belonging of the opposite gender, to execute the theme properly.**

"**OF ALL THE TIMES SHE HAD TO CANCEL! RAWR! FIND ME ANOTHER MODEL THIS INSTANT!"**

"I don't know whether to hide in fear, or hide just to avoid someone seeing me with him?" Alix commented on the photographer's behavior.

**His photographer all but ordered and his staff, fearing his wrath, went scrambling to find a replacement. Adrien, while internally picturing his photographer breathing fire, just sighed and sat at the chair reserved for him, hoping to just get this over with already so he can call his Lady. He dreams of cuddling on her lap like the cat he is, while her fingers were threading through his hair.**

"Wish granted kitty~." Marinette said, as she placed his head on her lap and she stroked his hair. As for the 'kitten', he was purring in bliss at the position he was in. And Alya was right there to preserve the moment with her phone. At this rate, she'd run out of storage space.

**He was still on his own world when his photographer screamed yet again, but this time, it was to call someone's attention.**

"**Excuse me miss! Yes, you! Please come! Please!" **

**Adrien turned to look at the direction his photographer was currently calling out to, and when he saw who it was, he can't help but let out a mixture of a smile and a grin spread across his face (he even squealed like an obsessive fan in his mindscape). For his photographer was calling out on his Lady! **_**Marinette**_**.**

"What a surprise… Who didn't see this one coming?" Chloe rhetorically asked. It was obvious to everyone by now on who the other Adrien's photographer was calling out to. At this stage of the game, they'd be surprised if it was another person besides his girlfriend. Also why else would he be showing a goofy, giddy, hopeless romantic kind of face?

**Marinette on the other hand was just minding her own business before all of this. She was just on her way home after a delivery and used the park as a short cut, while not knowing that her silly cat was having a photo shoot on the said park. And unlike her kitty, she's not sulking externally, but internally. She admits, to the whole world, that she dearly misses her cat as well. She won't deny that if you ask her. Projects, fighting Akuma possessed citizens, helping in her family's bakery, creating new designs – the list could go on; really were some of the reasons hindering her time to spend with Adrien. But she knows that its part of anyone's life to having something to think and do about from time to time. You can't have a 'single-routine' every time. Life will definitely be boring and redundant if that were to be it.**

Everybody can only nod their heads in respect for Marinette and Adrien's management of so many responsibilities. Meanwhile Mme. Bustier was contemplating something. Now that she knows the identity of Ladybug and Cat Noir, perhaps she could give the two some leeway, just to lighten up their already full plate. It was the least she could do, given that they save the city of Paris on a daily basis. It will also give them all the time they need to show some love to one another.

**So, back at to what's happening right now, her being called out only to be loomed over by someone she doesn't know; then her being dragged by a 'man' with the very expensive looking and latest DSLR Canon camera hanging around his neck with her gaping like a fish out of water; her, now being the center of attention from every staff member present, with other gorgeous male models (What? She still can appreciate what she sees!)**

"HSSSSSSS!" Adrien, still on his Lady's lap, hissed in jealousy but was quickly quailed at Marinette's soothing hands on his scalp, as well as a warm kiss on his forehead. The girls can agree with the other Marinette. While very committed to her lover, she should still have the right to appreciate other people's appearances.

**Eyeing her with a casual look on their faces and lastly her seeing her kitty cat with a gleeful expression on his face; as if he just received the present he was literally dying to have; and her, still completely and utterly confused on what the heck is going on with only knowledge that she is at her boyfriend's photo shoot (that she should be aware of, since she does have his schedule written on her pull-over).**

"**W-wha?"**

"**You are perfect my dear!"**

"**H-huh?!"**

**The next thing she knows is that she's being, well, for the lack of better description; groped. She squeaked, faced blushing into a shade of red so dark that she resembles her costume. **_**O-oh my gosh! W-wha**_**?! Her mind is in shambles. She's being molested! **_**Publicly**_** she might add! She felt the 'man's' hand going from her chest, then to her sides, then to her thighs; and – **_**OH MY GOD!**_** – even her bum was not spared! **_**OH MY GOODNESS! OH EVERYTHING THAT IS SWEET AND CRUNCHY LIKE COOKIES! GOD! I'VE BEEN A GOOD GIRL! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME BE SWALLOWED BY THE GROUND**_**! **

The class, including Marinette didn't know whether to be mortified or just cringe at what the other Marinette was experiencing. However Adrien just nodded in an apologetic manner at what she is forced to endure. He also know what it felt like when that photographer got a bit handsy on some models, he was always an expressive one. Even he experienced that kind of thing once before, and to say that his Father had a few choice of words with the guy was a bit of an understatement. He even threatened to file for a restraining order if he did it again.

**On Adrien's part, him and everyone on the set, were left with their jaws hanging, face blushing (with embarrassment or shock; we can't say) and still as statues. They knew that the photographer can be very expressive when he's found something, or in this current case, someone that has garnered his interest. Adrien was still mortified when he first met the said photographer, he cannot deny, even the staff and other models cannot rebuff that their photographer, who he calls himself "**_**Luss-onee**_**", as far as Adrien remembers, their photographer's name is from Italian origin, but has quite the fixation with Japanese honorifics that he uses both; was an exceptional professional, that many companies, including his own Father's, fight tooth and nail just to get a spot on his schedule.**

"Oh Yeah! Now I remember him! I've seen his works before, and I gotta say they really stand out than the rest. I can see why how he can get away with his little expressive behavior. Sorry girl, but you have to admit. The man has an eye for talent~" Alya winked at her best friend, already figuring out what's gonna happen. And she likes where this viewing is going, hopefully it would be like the other viewing, and honestly she's on the fence whether the female teaser lines would be on the Lingerie category, or swimsuit kind. Because she still wants her BFF to torture her man with her dark side.

Marinette didn't know whether to follow her other self's example and wish for the ground to swallow her or just endure it and go with the flow. Because she somehow likes the idea of her being on Adrien shoes for once. And her boyfriend isn't one to complain when it comes to her beauty.

**Back to the present; he feels sorry for his innocent Marinette. He was so happy that she was at his photo shoot that he totally forgot the tendency of his current photographer. But, he also can't deny that he is amused with the show he's currently privileged to watch. **_**'I'm so sorry Milady, but 'Luss-onee' is giving me quite an idea for our next cuddling**_**.'**

Prime Adrien suddenly felt a chill run down his spine when he looked at Marinette's sweet smiling face. Although he doesn't know whether that smile is genuine, or she's planning for his next torture session.

"Don't worry kitty, he's also giving me an idea for the future~." She said in a sickly sweet tone, which causes him to gulp deeply already fearing for his life. The girls meanwhile were giggling, already imagining what their girl would do to teach her man a lesson in Chivalry.

**He quickly shook his head and heaved a sigh when finally, Luss-onee, his photographer finished his inspection with Marinette. Who is currently red as a tomato?**

"**Ma Cheri! You are absolutely perfect! Your huge stunning blue eyes, your small stature, your petit, yet curvy and fit body, your pink pouty lips and your bluish black hair! You are an absolute beauty! Like a porcelain doll! The outright epitome of beauty and innocence!" **

"Hmm~ Beauty yes, but innocence? I sincerely doubt about that last one~." Alya teased. Everyone looked at their Marinette as she stroked her kitty's head, while her face shows a sweet smile, they very much doubt that there's anything innocent behind it. Meanwhile Adrien's just purring as he enjoys the viewing, as well as his Lady's soft hands.

"**Oh! Where have you been in my life?! Have you even considered modeling as your career? You can even run Adri-kun's for his money! Oh! You must model for me A.S.A.P! And I won't take 'no' as an answer! I won't let you-!"**

**Marinette was still trying to come down from her unconscious, at the same time conscious state. She even barely understood what this crazy man's saying! But the only thing(s) that's clear to her is that she was 'kidnapped' and is now being, literally forced to model with Adrien- **_**Wait, what**_**?**

**Model.**

**Model for this photo shoot.**

**Model the Agreste line of fashion.**

**Model with Adrien.**

**HER?! MODEL?! AS IN H-E-R?**!

**She already came down from her high, now she's definitely going back up. She was literally going to model the Agreste line; which she dreamed of being able to design for the said line, but modeling? No. Absolutely not. It was definitely not one of them; her lifetime goals were already laid out for her, damn it! I mean she is plain old Marinette for crying out loud! Who in their right mind would want her, a plain, shy, clumsy, but a fashion-loving girl; model a very well-known brand, both renowned locally and internationally? Apparently this 'man' does.**

"I don't know Marinette, from what we saw a few Views ago. You didn't seem to chicken out when you modeled some Ling- MMMMPPP!" Alix's mouth was suddenly clamped shut by Kim, Ivan, and Nathaniel's hands. They did not want to give their Marinette anymore ideas and ammunition against them and Adrien! They want their blood to remain inside them thank you very much! Nino just gave out a relieved sigh, happy that Prime Marinette didn't hear any of that. Alya just pouted at that, while her BFF is still a sweet little girl. Fate decided to put some spice in her, and got rid of her insecurities. So now, she may still be able to fully tip the scales to the dark side.

**She was still silent, blushing even, but with a lot of insecurities running wild in her mind. Her face was drawn into a troubled expression that many saw (as adorable), and gave her a somewhat pitying at the same time, encouraging smile. After all, their photographer will take a while in his gushing; they though wrong.**

**At Adrien's part, he saw more into her expression. Adrien saw how her eyes dimmed, losing its shine. He saw how she hunched her shoulders in uncertainty. He saw how his **_**princess**_** was on a brink of a meltdown, her own mind working against her. He saw his Lady feel out of place. And that, would absolutely not do.**

_**My Lady.**_

_**My Princess.**_

_**My Marinette.**_

"Awww~ Kitty you're so sweet~." Marinette said as she gave him a peck on the lips. Adrien's face was supporting a goofy smile. But Marinette has other ideas.

"Buuuuuut~ I still have some ideas for you in the future~" She said with a sinister looking sweet smile. Adrien's smile now turned into a face of sheer terror at what she has in mind. Alya and the girls who voted for dark Marinette, fist bumped each other at what they were seeing and hearing.

**Slowly he stood from his seat and made his way towards his princess. And as he rose, came a small screeching sound from the chair being pushed back on the pavement. The sound got the attention of 'Luss-onee', causing him to stop his enthusiastic commentaries towards Marinette, and Marinette turned her attention to her kitty; she almost forgot that he was also present, and when she saw that he was making his way to her, she instantly relaxed and let out the breathe she never knew she was holding back. She saw him adorning a fond smile that she slowly, yet unconsciously returned.**

_**'How do you do it kitty? Making me feel relaxed in an instant while just knowing you're coming my way.'**_

"It's because you two are made for each other! You two are literally soul mates!" Rose gushed. The Adrienette shippers happily agreed with her, they truly are a match made in Heaven.

**Adrien saw Marinette relaxed and even smiled; that was a relief. Seeing that he got to stop her from wild undesirable musings, which he knows was about her insecurities. As he made his way towards his Lady and Luss-onee, his eyes focused solely on a pair of blue magnificent orbs, he slowly reached out one of his hands and hold on of Marinette's.**

"_**Wo de furen, ni meishi ba**_**?"**

**Marinette was touched. Using her mother's native language was a soothing remedy that she always adored, even when she was still young. Her mother would often switch to this dialect when she's either feeling down or wanting to know more of her heritage. The best part about it was that it served like their secret code, that even her father had trouble understanding.**

"So what's the secret code for Seven Hours in Heaven~?" Alya teasingly said. This made Adrien turn a bit red, however to everyone surprise Marinette replied back with a teasing look on her face.

"Qi Xiaoshi Zai Tiantang~" Was her response. Everyone, including Adrien can only gape at that. They didn't know that Marinette knew her mother's native language, not even Tikki knew. In truth she only knows a few words and some basic sentences. And Seven Hours in Heaven was in that category**. (I apologize if this isn't the correct phrasing or words, tell me what it really translates**). With everyone stunned to silence, Fate just resumed the viewing.

**When Adrien learned about this secret between Marinette and her mother, he surprised his princess one night during their patrol. It was their third month anniversary and he planned out everything. It started with him, as Chat Noir, asking his Lady to play a very childish game 'follow the leader'. Marinette in her Ladybug outfit, just rolled her eyes fondly with a snarky remark of him being childish, the nevertheless, indulged him for the night, after all, it was rare for her kitty to ask for the lead, and why not? It was their third month anniversary of being official, both as their alter-egos and as civilian anyways.**

"So in other words. Marinette's the one mostly wearing the pants in the relationship~?" Alix teased. And Adrien was not ashamed to admit that while he does like to lead from time to time, he prefers following his Lady's lead. Because in truth, he's more attracted to strong independent women.

"**Lead the way, **_**Mon Coeur."**_

**Chat Noir nearly tripped on the ledge he and his Lady were on. While his Lady giggled lovingly, knowing that she got what she wanted. Shaking his head to get his thoughts straight; while trying to hide the adorable pink hue running across his cheeks. He extended his hand, a gentleman gesture really, albeit exaggerated and faced Ladybug with a very Adrien-charming smile.**

"**Shall we my Lady?"**

**So that night, they race across roof tops while the stars are shining so bright. They first visited the place where they first met; then to the place they first fought their first Akuma possessed villain as a team, then so on so forth. They relived all the places where their fight took on and the areas they stayed on to watch the wonderful Parisian view. It was a beautiful night indeed.**

Everyone watched in awe at the view of their city from their perspective. They knew that Paris is beautiful, but to see it from this height gave them a new appreciation for the city.

**When they heard the beeping of their miraculous, they knew it was time to go home, and when Ladybug was about to stand, his fingers wrap around her wrist gently gaining her attention. She looked, only for blue gems to clash with shining emeralds, reflecting utmost affection that she can't help but blush at its intensity. Slowly he opened his mouth, his lips parting and uttering words in what she and her mother calls their secret code.**

**Marinette was speechless, which Adrien finds absolutely, tooth-rotting cute; as Adrien tells her that he knows how to speak, read and even write the said language, only for his princess to caught him in a tight embrace and telling him that he was the best. If his Mari and her mother use the dialect as some sort of 'girl talk secret code', for them it was their private affectionate callings to one another. They ended the night with their first and official kiss.**

"Yeah… That time with Dark Cupid really didn't count." Marinette said. Everyone was on the fence on whether that were true or not, some said that it counted because if it wasn't a true loves kiss then Adrien wouldn't have snapped out of it. While the others countered that he needed to be aware for it to count.

**Currently, Marinette completely vanquish her negative thoughts, knowing that she shouldn't dwell on them and because of her boyfriend's subtle but loud visual of his affection towards her was enough.**

**His Lady's response was enough. Mentally patting himself on the back, he knew his intention was received.**

**He then turned to 'Luss-onee' and asked if he could talk to Marinette and give her the heads-up on what their photo shoot project is about, which sent the photographer into a realization on what has occurred an on what he has done.**

"**My dear! I'm so sorry! I truly crossed the line this time! I truly am sorry cheri!"**

"Well at least he knows where the boundaries are." Mylene commented on the complete 180 the photographer just did. This was one of the good reasons why Adrien prefers Luss-onee, while he's a bit eccentric, but at least he knows when he's being too harsh or extreme on his models and apologizes. Although his apologies were a bit too much for some of the people in production.

**His all but wailed which his Princess in return told Luss-onee that it was alright and that no harm done while smiling adorably with a blush still adorning her pale complexion (well mentally, yes, there was some harm done).**

**After more apologies and reassurances from both Adrien and Luss-onee. Marinette was literally swept away for hair, make-up and wardrobe change.**

**While on Adrien's side, he was currently doing the final shot for his part of the photo shoot, since the shoot started earlier that day and that the female line was just a small preview, meaning that it will only take a while to finish the shoot, what was time consuming was the preparation.**

**On the final click, he let a sigh knowing his part was done **_**(For his last shoot he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a sea green gradient at the bottom and dark grey cargo shorts with paired with a pair of grey and black sneakers)**_** and instead of the traditional 'that's a wrap' he only heard murmurings and some squeals from some of the staff.**

"_**Oh wow! It really suits her!"**_

"_**Is she sure that she didn't model before?"**_

"_**She's so cute!"**_

**When he turned his attention to what all the musings was all about, he felt his jaw hanging.**

Everyone in class, except for Marinette because she was now in designer mode, left their jaws hanging as well when they saw Marinette. Adrien meanwhile was now unashamed of ogling at his Lady's outfit because this time he is blushing due to the absolute pure innocent beauty of his Lady's clothing. Meanwhile Alya was taking pictures like the other photographers of the other universe, her girl really is born to be a model because right now she couldn't find any flaws to edit out. No blemishes or anything that will make her look bad. Marinette was truly a thing of pure beauty.

**There was his Princess looking absolutely adorable. She was wearing a green three quarter sleeved shirt with a white collar and white ends printed with red and white geometric square patterns. It was also adorned with thin black leather-like ribbons on the collar and on the sides of the sleeves, while the rest of her arms were covered with a skin tight golden brown warmers. Her scarf, mixed with red, shorts and thigh high stockings are similarly colored as her arm warmers with a touch of white. On her feet were red simple doll shoes. Finally her hair was stylized into a low side ponytail held by a lovely hair tie that showcase all the colors she was currently wearing.**

**Adrien unconsciously pulled out his phone and took a picture.**

Prime Adrien copied his counterpart's movement and did it without looking away at all. As well as a majority of the male section of the class that weren't in a relationship right now. And perhaps some of the girls as well... Mostly Alya.

"**My, my! You look adorable Mari-chan!"**

**On Marinette's part, she was nervous, but when she saw how her kitty looked at her while unconsciously pulling his phone to take a picture of her, she smiled knowing that she was the reason behind his unhinged jaw (Which she knows that Plagg will surely teases him about it later).**

**There was a 'click' and flash of light, and like a spell, the daze look of Adrien (and all of the staff members and other models) vanished. Marinette was left blinking back to reality and was wondering what just happened.**

"**Beautiful! That smile and blushing of yours is so real! You're a natural!"**

"Nope! It's ALL NATURAL!" Alya exclaimed. And they say that you have to be a different person when it comes to modeling, apparently you just have to be a Marinette to get that kind of natural smile blush perfectly executed.

**Everyone jumped at the loud exclamation of Luss-onee who took the opportunity to shot Marinette's adorable smile.**

"**Are you sure that you didn't model before? Because it's just the first shot and it's already perfect! You are born to model! I mean look at this shot! You truly-"**

**Luss-onee continued with his rambling as he showed everyone on the set the shot he just got. There were kudos and cooing, praises even (And some of the models were actually blushing while looking at her, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde who was currently walking towards her).**

**It didn't go unnoticed alright, because here he is walking towards her with an affectionate smile (but if you listen closely, you might hear some growling) while wrapping his arm around the oblivious Marinette who tilted her head in question. **_**Why, oh why are you so, so cute?"**_

"**You are so cute Marinette."**

"Not the term I would use now, from what Fate showed us earlier, she can be innocently cute or just feign cuteness hiding a black widow ready to eat her lover alive." Rose whispered to Juleka. Who wholeheartedly agreed with about their current Marinette. While she retained her purity and innocence, Fate diluted her shy nature with her now newfound devilish confidence. Right now she can disguise her motives with a look of purity of an Angel, but the intentions of a Devil. They wonder how long before Adrien turns into her slave completely.

**Adrien's compliment made Marinette blush cutely and light headed, and if weren't for his hold on her she would have fallen already. (Adrien while still holding Marinette close, was exuding an ominous aura that was directed to the other models. It was practically screaming. 'SHE IS MINE!' the said models on the other hand was shaking out of fear for their lives; who knew that Adrien Agreste was the possessive type. 'Adrien?', 'Yes?' 'P-please l-let go, I-I can't breathe!', 'Gah?! I'm so sorry Marinette!').**

**After Luss-onee's gushing, he turned towards back Marinette, who was still held by a clingy blonde haired kitty of hers, and told her that he will take a few more shots before she changes onto the second outfit.**

"**Now let's go on with the shoot! But Adrien dear, please let go of lovely Marinette. And what is this dark aura vibe I'm feeling?"**

"Yeah Adrien~ what is this I'm feeling~? It smells like *sniff* jealousy?" Alix mocked Adrien. Said model just pouted and settled deeper on his Lady's lap as she stroked his hair in bliss.

**After a few more shots (and a few minutes of trying, and failing and trying again to coax Adrien to let go- "Adri-kun. LET. GO." "Now do just that Mari dear! Marvelous poses Mari-chan! Keep it up!), the first part of the preview is done.**

**We now see a pouting Adrien who was hauled onto a seat due to his attitude and action a while ago by yours truly; Luss-onee. While Marinette was currently still in the tent prepared for wardrobe change. The said model was bummed by being placed at a corner, but he was also excited to see what outfit his Lady will wear next. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, for the flapped of the entrance of the tent was flipped and out came the apple of his eye.**

_**Ooooh, la, la!**_

Once again, all the males, and some females of the class gaped at the next outfit Marinette was wearing. Meanwhile for Prime Marinette she was formulating design plans, this viewing is really helping her out. For Alya, she was now trying to take as many shots as she can, because she's now planning on selling them to the right buyers. Namely, some boys in school that had or has a crush on Marinette. Unfortunately for them, their hopes will be dashed when they find out that she's already taken. Meh, all sales are final as they say. As for Adrien, he immediately sat right up and could not take eyes on his Lady's outfit in the viewing.

**If her first outfit was adorable, her second was downright the very definition of fashionably cute and innocent! She was now wearing Chinese-themed, wide long sleeved dressed with white and different hues of pink as its ensemble. It has a wide collar and its skirt was pleated that is seemingly held by ribbons located under her bust. Her toned legs were covered by a lovely floral patterned leggings in the color of pastel green. Her feet adorning a pair of a lovely toe-covered sandals with colors similar to her outfit. Her hair this time was held into two darling chignon buns held by a pink band.**

**It was suddenly quiet and it was making Marinette uneasy. The attention she's getting from the other models and staff was really too much. I mean, she's used to the attention when she's Ladybug, but as Marinette, it was like she bit off more than she can chew.**

**She gulped.**

"**U-um, do I look okay?" She murmured timidly while looking down on her footwear.**

"**You look like a Princess."**

**Marinette gasps as she turned to Adrien, another shade of red adorning her cheeks. On Adrien's part, looking at Marinette with that outfit, all he could think about is that she looks like a modern day Chinese Princess.**

_**His Princess.**_

"**Marinette ma Cherie! Ma Cherie! You should really consider modeling as one of your future career!"**

**The shoot went with its flow; multiple shots later, the second part of the preview was finished. What's amazing is that it usually took hours to finally get the perfect shot, but on Marinette's part, the reason it took so long is because their photographer couldn't help but take more shots of Marinette.**

"Not that I blame them. I mean, from the looks of things every shot is just too perfect! And they can't really decide which is best." Adrien said with love towards his Lady. Normally, photo shoots only took so long because the shots weren't all that good. But when his Lady models, every shot is just too good! Nobody would be able to decide which photo they should take!

**Every shot, compliments will be fired in rapid succession and it's not just Luss-onee doing the compliments; the whole staff and even the other models. The digital editors on the set also couldn't help but give their kudos, saying that the pictures they are receiving scarcely need editing.**

**Adrien also couldn't help but be part of it as well. As a bonus, he can see how his Lady is actually having fun. Her eyes was alight with slight nervousness but was overshadowed by glee. Her body language was relaxed and you can clearly see her gentle smile, which was contagious.**

**He noticed that usual hassle and tenseness in reaching the deadline that the staff members usually embodies was replaced with contentment, and dare he say it, fun. Modeling and photo shoots were not, after all sunshine and rainbows. But Marinette, just being here, just being the warmth that she selflessly and unconsciously personify, made another session of redundant clicking cameras, flashing lights, re-touches of make-up and wardrobe changes, as if it were a playtime.**

"Marinette's presence alone can light up a room with no light source! I mean it's only gloomy when she's gloomy, right girls?" Alya said, the rest of the girls, even Chloe, excluding Liar. Everyone knew that Marinette can make anything fun, even pre-prod, her sunshine attitude can really light up the room with her tender aura. Adrien only smiled and pulled his Lady closer to him, she snuggled deeper into his chest. As he breathed deeply into her midnight blue hair. Is there anything his Lady can't do? Because every move she makes, is always a surprise to him on how happy she does it.

**Seeing her move her hands, angling her head at a certain direction, smiling sweetly, with the natural elements around her – with all his bad luck, he was really lucky on having her.**

_**You truly are amazing My Lady, and I'm one lucky unlucky alley cat that you have wrapped around your finger.**_

"Yes. Yes I truly am one lucky unlucky cat." Adrien whispered in her ear. She just giggled at his dorkiness. He was really a dork. But he is her lovable dork.

"**Okay everyone! We're almost done! Just another set then we'll wrap up!"**

**He wasn't sure if he was tired or that the lights on the set were playing tricks on his eyes, but when the manager said that the shoot was almost finished, almost everyone slumped their shoulders rhythmically, heck even the manager, and he knows that the said manager was always strict with the timetable. It was as they didn't want to finish yet, and he knew the reason why, and he smiled because of that.**

**Even without the mask, you truly are miraculous.**

**A few minutes later, the set was once again settled for the last part of the preview.**

**When he suddenly found his mouth drying a little when Marinette finally emerged from the tent followed closely by the make-up artist and stylist, who were both adorning mischievous smirks.**

**Marinette on the other hand, she was smiling sweetly as always, but mischief and mirth was dancing in her eyes, and she knows the exact reason why.**

**Her last outfit for the day has to be her favorite. Unlike the previous shoots, her hair was down but was adorned by a faded gray beanie. She was wearing a polka dotted, sea green shirt. It was also quarter sleeved and style into an off-shoulder. It was slightly form fitting and showed a modest amount of her toned stomach. It was topped off with a loose white tank top with a simple yet elegant floral print. It was paired with a hipster faded grey jeans with its end folded. For her footwear she wore a pair of green sneakers with grey accents. And to finally complete her look, her wrists adorn a blue and green wristband.**

_**She looked hot.**_

**And she knew she did.**

**And seeing her kitty's expression (disregarding the looks from the other male models) she knew he agrees with her.**

"WOOOOOHOOOO! You go girl! You rock the skater outfit to a T!" Alix shouted in glee as she admires on how Marinette can rock a skater girl outfit so perfectly. As for the guys, they were able to stay conscious for this one, given that the other Marinette was a bit more daring than this one. But that didn't mean they weren't sporting atomic blushes on their faces. Because they thought that cute Marinette was pretty, but turn her into a rebel or a skater type girl, then she can make herself look so hot that it can melt solid steel!

**Adrien, on his part, was screaming internally. He knew that his Lady was cute, pretty- beautiful! But seeing her in that 'Skater Girl' outfit, hot and sexy needed to be into his vocabulary of compliments.**

**M-meow~**

"**Oh my! Marinette!~ You look so hot!"**

**Bless you Luss-onee, for you voiced out what everyone was dying to say.**

"**And- That's a wrap everyone!"**

**With the final click, his torture was done!**

**The last shoot finally was a wrap, but on Adrien's part, it was a relief. Who knew his Lady was such a tease! While shooting, she kept eye contact with him, and it was really hard for him to control himself to go there and grab her **_**(Then kiss her senseless!).**_** It was like she turned the tables, she was literally flirting with him in his infamous Chat Noir-esque and she was only using simple smiles and playful eyes! Even he, as his alter ego can't perfect that act!**

**He was left squirming in his seat through the whole session, while glaring at his fellow models (**_**AVERT YOUR EYES DAMN IT!)**_**. He was like in a torture chamber!**

"Awwww~ you poor Kitty~ Do you want me to make it all better~?" Marinette whispered sultry in his hear as she kissed the top of it. Now Prime Adrien's the one in the torture chamber this time.

**Marinette let out a small sigh. It was finally done! Who knew modeling was this complex. The experience though was nice and she did have fun. (No wonder her pictures of Adrien, found in her room, were time consuming when she looks at it.)**

**She got to be in Adrien's shoes for once!**

"Yeah… and I have a newfound respect for you dude. I never realized that modeling was this complex." Nino said to Adrien. He really never thought that his best friend's job was this much of a nightmare. He can only admire his tenacity to keep on going and never showing weakness. I guess you can't really judge anything at face value. Adrien gave a nod of appreciation towards his best friend, happy that he now understands the struggle of being a high class model.

**She let a giggle slip her lips at that thought. Since this involvement gave an insight on how Adrien's work was like and it gave her the sense of closeness towards her kitty. It was worth it (being dragged by a random person was still surreal, but definitely worth it.) She was still giggling when she felt warm and firm arms wrap around her, and she immediately knew who it was.**

**Silly Kitty.**

"**Missed you."**

"**Missed you too."**

**Slowly she turned herself and wound her arms around Adrien's waist. Nuzzling his chest, while Adrien heaving a contented sigh.**

"**You were amazing out there, not that you're not amazing as before. But I have to agree, you were a natural."**

"**You're amazing yourself. Don't sell yourself short kitty."**

"**And I just noticed, but we match purr-fectly!"**

"**That I'll agree with you."**

**The response she got instead was the tightening of his arms around her, while letting out a simple laugh of his own. There was a click, but the pair paid no heed, since they were just comfortable with each other.**

"**Now that's a beautiful shot." Luss-onee slowly lowered his camera while letting a giggle of his own, knowing that he was fortunate today, for not only finding Marinette as a replacement model and getting amazing pictures, but also because he caught a cute moment between Adrien and Marinette.**

**In all his times working with Adrien, never did he see such emotion that he displayed today, and in his field of work, he learned to read his subjects emotions, and when he saw the light in Adrien's eyes when he pulled little Mari-chan, he knew that the change in Adrien was all thanks to her.**

_**Ah, such love.**_

"Amen to that Luss-onee. Amen to that." Alya said as she also took a picture of the loving moment of her favorite ship.

**It took a while for Adrien and Marinette to finally escape the set. The staff was really impressed with his Princess' performance, as well as the other male models, that they drag her for some selfies, which made Marinette flustered **_**("You were amazing out there!" "Can I please have a picture with a cutie pie like you?" "You're really pretty!"- and among the other comments thrown in there).**_

"*HISS*", "*PURR~" was the respective sound of one possessive kitty as his owner petted him into submission. The class can still hardly believe that being a cat themed super hero really did give him cat like traits. Wonder if he chases balls of yarn for fun? Or chase laser pointers?

**They bid their thanks and farewells, and by now the sun was setting, which Adrien promptly said that he will escort his Lady home, while there snickers and remarks to Adrien, which he shrugged off.**

**So here we are, hand in hand walking through the streets. The sun setting highlights the city with a mixture of orange and violet. Lamp post lighting. The City of Lights coming to life.**

**That night, we see our Parisian heroes sitting on the ledge of a random roof. Ladybug with her back pressed against her Chat Noir's chest, his arms around her frame and while their hands were entwined. When Ladybug suddenly broke the silence.**

"**You were stunning a while ago. But I fear that if you pursue this type of career, a career that will spread your unearthly beauty, I won't be able to keep you for myself, my Lady." Ladybug just giggled slightly.**

"**You know, I should be scolding you." Chat Noir stiffened at her remark, his arms loosening slightly.**

"**Don't think I didn't notice what you did during the photo shoot. Those incidents don't just happen you know." Chat's only response was a nervous chuckle as he nuzzled his Lady's hair.**

"**My actions were justified."**

**After all you are MY LADY. MY PRINCESS. MY MARINETTE. They deserve it!**

"**Sure kitty. Let's go with that."**

**He answered her with a sweet kiss.**

"What incidents?" Alya asks, seeing nothing out of the ordinary during the whole photo shoot, except for Adrien going on time out and being put in the corner.

Fate just gave a chuckle and with a gesture of his hands, he rewinded the viewing back to where it began only this time it was showing Adrien doing said incidents "Accidentallly."

**During the photo shoot: How Adrien spent his waiting time.**

"**She's really cute!"**

"**I wouldn't mind kissing that pretty face."**

"**I wonder if I can get her number."**

"**Man, look at those legs!"**

"**Whoa! Who wouldn't want her as a girlfriend, she's HOT!"**

"Okay. I agree with Adrien on this one. NOBODY TREATS MY GIRL LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT! So yeah. Please Adrien, destroy them, smear those punks, make them cry and beg for mercy!" Was the vengeful war cries of Alya, as well as the rest of the Adrienette shippers. Marinette can only shake her head in amusement of it all. But they do have a point. She doesn't appreciate being ogled like an object.

**Those were the hush-hush of the other male models Adrien was with, and he was seething. I mean, that is HIS GIRLFRIEND they are talking about! Growling, Adrien suddenly had an idea. A Cheshire grin made way on his face, exuding himself, just like his namesake.**

**So for the rest of the photo shoot, a series of misfortunes occurred to the other models when they muttered something about Marinette or went (Key word tried to approach her) her. Tripping to a pile of mud. Hot coffee being spilled on someone's shirt. Getting tangled up on some cables. Bumping into unsuspecting objects or person resulting into broken glasses, ripped files you name it.**

**And behind it all was a snickering blonde with unnoticeable spots conjuring from his right hand.**

**That would teach them.**

Alya sighed in satisfaction at justice being served. While the whole class processed on what they viewed today. Meanwhile Adrien was thinking on making this 'What-if' into a reality. He would have to convince his Father into allowing Marinette to model. Because if Luss-onee is right, then his photo shoots will be a hundred times more enjoyable, as well as seeing his Lady model for him. Although the drawback for this plan is that then his Lady will be well known throughout the industry, he won't be able to keep her to himself. Okay you know scratch that plan, he prefers his Lady to model for him only. Not for other dirt bag models that want her for her looks alone!

Fate brought everyone's attention to him as he was about to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone, normally I would be on the fence in showing you this Universe again, only this time it's for real, not a mere preview. But from what I can see, Marinette can possibly handle this one. So we will be revisiting a certain universe that I originally didn't want you to view. But first I will add some people here to join us." Fate finished. And with a snap of his fingers, a wormhole spat out two very familiar people. Adrien silently hissed at who one of those two were.

Said two people rubbed their heads as they tried to focus on their newfound surroundings.

"Ugh… what just happened…" Said person looked at Juleka.

"Sis?"

* * *

**AN: DUN, DUN, DUN! As you all can probably guess on who the first person is. Anyway I apologize for taking so long, but life can really get in the way. But I'm glad people are liking my stories. So once again thank you to NeoKiMaChi for allowing me to use their story for this fic. Very appreciated. So I'll be letting you guys guess on what Universe we will revisit this time. So this Is Fatalis0217, saying PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Majinette vs M Team

**Majinette vs. Miraculous Team (Minus Ladybug)**

"Sis?"

"Luka!" The now identified Luka, brother of Juleka ran towards his sibling and hugged her.

"What's going on? And where are we?" He said as he looked around the overwhelmingly spacious dimension.

"All will be explained Mr. Couffaine and Ms. Tsurugi." Fate said.

An hour of completely explaining the entirety of the situation, including Liars exposure. Luka rubbed his head, processing the information that the cosmic being had explained to them. All in all, it was a bit difficult to digest, I mean being told that a being such as Fate basically kidnapped the entire class and showing them other versions of themselves was quite too much for the guitarist and fencer.

Also, it did mildly hurt Luka and Kagami that their love interests were now together, although more so for Kagami given her infatuation with the model. But Luka eventually accepted it and wished for both of them the best and told/threatened Adrien to never hurt Marinette or else. Said blonde just accepted it and said that he would rather cut himself than hurt his Lady.

Famous last words for the upcoming viewing. So after all was said and done, Luka sat beside his sister, while Kagami sat beside Alix. Now Fate was still a bit wary about showing them this again. But perhaps it'll be a learning experience for them.

"I hope all of you have the belly for this one. Because this won't be a preview, this will be full on. We will skip ahead to where it all begins and ends." Fate finished as he found the universe. And with a gesture of his hands they will view what could possibly be a viewing they will rather forget, just to avoid there could've been worst mistake of their lives.

**The Miraculous team were frantically searching the entire city for their missing Leader/Friend. After Tikki crashed into them, she told them the severity of the situation. The Team all had fear, sadness, and anger when she explained that they were the ones that caused this to happen. They were the ones who turned their back on the person who can't even tell a proper lie to save her life. The person who was always there for them. And they chose to believe the words of a person who is not only a liar. But someone who is completely, and utterly cruel. They chose to believe a complete stranger over their own longtime friend!**

Every person in the class, including Adrien hung their heads in shame at that. But they know they can't deny that without Fate's intervention, then that might've been the case. They still don't understand why they chose to think like that. How could they trust the word of a liar than their own best friend? A friend who has been nothing but be the most kind hearted person in the whole world.

**With that the whole team searched endlessly for any signs of her. About an hour later, Tikki sensed her and told the Team to head for Notre Dame. Without hesitation they headed there full speed. As they arrived, they noticed that the entire area was devoid of people, only the presence of the Akuma. And its presence alone was unnerving. Tikki headed back to Master Fu's place, knowing that she was useless for now, and to warn him about the situation. Unbeknownst to them all, two people were watching from a safe distance just a ways away from the area.**

"Huh? Hey, that's me and Kagami." Luka said as he pointed out the ever familiar figures of their own forms.

"**What the heck?" Carapace said as all of them felt the intensity. Slowly, the doors of Notre Dame opened as two figures walked out. They widened their eyes when they saw Hawkmoth. They haven't seen him appear in person since Heroes Day. But to his left was the undeniable appearance of their Leader and (perhaps still) friend Marinette. Although they wondered on why she looks the same, and not in an Akumatized form? The only difference with her appearance is the present butterfly choker she's wearing, as well as her eyes. Their once happy, and loving blue color was replaced by a cruel inky black that was showing barely restrained fury.**

Everyone, even Marinette averted into looking into her eyes. The sheer level of rage beneath those eyes could render a lesser person go insane with fear. It just goes to show how their bad choices can lead to catastrophic results. I guess that's karma for them.

"**Marinette… My Lady…." Chat Noir whispered the last part with a deep sense of shame and regret. Shame that he let this happened and regret for what he had done to cause this.**

Prime Adrien wiped the tears that were threatening to come out. Despite that Fate intervened to stop this from coming true. It didn't stop the guilt he felt when he knew he was the cause of Ladybug being Akumatized.

"**Hey! Moth breath! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you hiding this time? Didn't we kick your sorry butt the first time? And what have you done to our friend?!" Queen bee mocked the villain. Normally Hawkmoth wouldn't take that lightly, however after such a turn of events he let the insult slide. As for Marinette, when Chloe said the word friend her face contorted into a sneer.**

The audience tensed in anticipation at what may happen. Chloe was right, Hawkmoth wouldn't reveal himself so recklessly without knowing that his victory would be guaranteed. If he's showing himself again in person, then that could only mean that fighting an Akumatized Marinette will be one heck of a fight.

"**Hm,hm,hm,hm,hm. Well for one, I am here to thank all of Paris for giving me the greatest Akuma I could have ever created. The amount of power her emotions has caused the power of my Akuma to magnify a hundred fold! And what friend? From what I heard, her entire class, and friends turned their back on her, I was merely there to help her pick up the pieces. It was a shame her Kwami escaped before I could capture her. But I know that you have her so this will make things much simpler." He said mockingly, causing them to grimace at what he said. They know that no amount of apologizing will erase what they had done to her. But saving her is their priority right now, they could care less if she forgives them because they don't deserve it for what they had done to her. Meanwhile, Marinette's barely holding herself back in attacking immediately.**

Everyone can only wince at his jab. They can all agree that no amount of apologizing will ever make up for what they could've done to their friend and Hero. Seeing that Hawkmoth say it so casually speaks volumes on how much pain they've caused her. Meanwhile, Prime Marinette was watching the viewing with a contemplated and yet cold expression.

"**The sins of her classmates and the people are on you all! For you have failed to protect your own leader. Let me show you the results of her injustice. Now my Akuma! it is time to enact your vengeance! ATTACK!" Hawkmoth finally granting her permission to engage. She let out a cry of pure malice and rage. Like a rocket, she launched towards the Team with her fist reared back for a punch.**

"**Watch out!" Carapace yelled as he stood in front of them, with shield in hand in order to block her attack. The attack landed, however Carapace underestimated the force behind the punch and was launched back crashing on a building.**

Nino tensed, as he can almost feel the phantom pain his other self felt when he blocked her punch. The audience can only watch with bated breaths as they're watching what could possibly be the most intense fight of their Heroes lives.

**She then set her sights on the other 3. She ran towards Queen Bee and the two were now locked in hand to hand combat. Despite Marinette's deceivingly petite frame, Queen Bee can feel the incredible force behind her blows. But thanks to her Miraculous she's able to endure it, as well as fight at the same category. **

**Not letting them risk Chloe getting mauled, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge went after the two and engaged Majinette as well with a well-coordinated series of attacks. Using his staff and her flute they were able to hit Majinette at mid and close range. Unable to focus on one target, Majinette started to struggle on their team assault. When one attacks, she blocks, but let's herself vulnerable to the others. **

The Prime Miraculous Team can honestly admire the coordination of their attacks. They know from personal experience that a well-coordinated team effort can defeat even the toughest Akuma's, despite some arguments or disagreements here and there. They can all agree that together, they're almost unstoppable and this could be an enlightening learning experience if their opponent wasn't their own friend and teammate.

**Meanwhile Carapace dragged himself out of the building he crashed into. A little jumbled by the impact but his shield softened his crash. He shook his head and headed for the others to join in. **

**Chat Noir swung his staff, hitting Majinette on the stomach, the impact launched her back. She was still standing, she dug her feet firmly on the ground causing her to pave away to the streets. **

**Meanwhile the Mayor issued a city wide evacuation to avoid any casualties. The police force were busy escorting civilians out of the city. While the other work forces were helping anyone stranded or stuck by debris from the ongoing fight.**

"That's a relief." Rose let out a breath of relief knowing that no one would be within the danger zone. While of the classes were worried about the people they care about getting in the middle of the crossfire of the fight. Judging from the magnitude of Akumatized Marinette's attacks, then this fight will be a chaotic one.

"**Marinette please! Stop this! We don't want to hurt you!" Rena Rouge pleaded, hoping that Marinette could have some sense left in her to listen. However her plead didn't exactly fall on deaf ears, because her plead only seemed to make her angrier. She roared as she prepared for another punch. But to her shock Queen Bee stood in front and caught her punch with both arms, albeit barely. **

"Whoa!" Alix exclaimed. Still amazed with the amount of strength that they have when they're in their Miraculous forms.

"**Speak for yourself! She doesn't seem to have a problem hurting us!" Chloe exclaims. She grabbed her fist and pulled her closer, she reared her fist back and with all her might, Queen Bee punched her square on the face causing her to fly back due to the force of Chloe's enhanced punch. She crashed through a wall and landed near a fountain by the park. Not finished yet, Chloe lifted a car and tossed it towards her. Majinette looked up and it was already too late to dodge or block it. As the car landed on her the team could've never anticipated what happened next.**

***BOOM***

Gasps were heard all around the room including Luka and the supposed cold feeling Kagami. Meanwhile Adrien was gripping the arm rest of his chair so tightly that it might break off. He closed his eyes, not daring to look and see the injured state of Marinette when he. As for Chloe, she couldn't believe that she would do something so brutal, while she knew she needed to stop Marinette, but throwing a car at her and it blowing up seems to be a bit too far.

**The car exploded because its gas tank was punctured causing it to leak fuel towards the exposed wire of the car's battery.**

**Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena Rouge looked at the explosion in horror as well as Majinette's scream. Chat Noir stood in front of Queen Bee and stared at her in anger.**

"**Chloe! That was too much! She could be seriously hurt or worse!" Char Noir shouted. Chloe just gave a scoff.**

"**Hmph. She can handle it, besides she's an Akuma now! We have to take her down! Whatever it takes!" She retorted. Now the whole team started a shouting match against Chloe's actions. **

"Ms. Bourgeois! How dare you say something like that! Even Akumatized, what you've done could've caused Marinette to sustain severe injuries!" Mme. Bustier scolded Chloe. She just accepted it knowing given the chance she would have the same words for her other self, she knew that she went too far, she just hopes that it didn't hurt Marinette too badly.

**Meanwhile Hawkmoth was stunned at seeing his supposed greatest creation be defeated so easily. Perhaps he overestimated her powers and now he's paying the price. He gives a deep sigh and used his power to call the Akuma back.**

**Unbeknownst to all of them, Majinette's surprisingly near unscathed body started to twitch, her hands were heavily clenching into fists, her face was contorted into a deep scowl, and a faint pink aura was surrounding her. **

Everyone now looked worried at that. Not only seeing her surrounded by flames and appeared unscathed, but the energy surrounding her and the way her face was contorted into a menacing scowl was unsettleing.

"**It would seem you have reached your limit my Akuma. It's over now. Return to me immediately now Majinette." Hawkmoth commanded. However his eyes widened when he can't seem to control her at all, while she can hear him, she doesn't seem to obey his command.**

"**Majinette! Get over here! You are not fit to fight anymore! Stand down and come here at once!" Hawkmoth commanded her once again trying to take back control over her. The team stopped arguing when they heard Hawkmoth yelling and commanding Marinette to retreat. But that wasn't the reason why they stopped arguing. They can feel the aura that Marinette was releasing and it was concerning them now.**

**Hawkmoth kept trying in taking command of her but she seems to be struggling, whether to follow his commands or not.**

"**Majinette! I COMMAND you to get back here at once. You will listen to your master do you hear me!" Hawkmoth shouted. Majinette screamed as she clutched her head in agony. Her aura was flaring up causing the Miraculous team to look at her in concern**

Now everyone was concerned. Because not only did she outright resisted Hawkmoth's commands, knowing from personal experience from Nathaniel, resisting Hawkmoth's control was next to impossible. But seeing Marinette outright refused to listen to him just shows on how much rage she has in store and shows on how much they were the ones responsible for all of this happening.

**Chloe didn't want to take any chances, so she lifted another car and tossed it at her prone form, determined to knock her out. **

"**CHLOE STOP!"**

**Chat Noir was too late to stop her from throwing the vehicle towards his Lady. Marinette shouted all the way as the car landed on top of her and with the fire from the first explosion, it didn't take long for it to explode again in a bigger blazing inferno.**

Frightened gasps and screams, echoed throughout Fate's dimension as Chloe just straight out attempted to murder Marinette. Prime Chloe just shrank into her seat as the terrified and angry looks were sent her way. Ok, this time her other self has really crossed way over the line on that stunt. As for Adrien, he couldn't stop the fearful tears to escape his face as he heard the pained screams of his Lady. Despite Marinette's current dilemma, she leaned onto his shoulder, reassuring him that she's right here beside him and A OK.

**But deep within the flames of the wreckage, one can see that Majinette's once black eyes were now turning into a bloody shade of red. **

The audience stopped their worrying, and saw the burning red in her eyes. They were all silent, waiting for what's to come next.

**The Team is now deeply terrified, as for Chloe, she was now regretting for doing that, she may have gone too far this time. Their concerns were for naught though. The flames that surrounded her form were now motioning in a swirling pattern and Marinette's cry broke through the whirlpool of flames. **

**The Team stood their ground as violent winds bellowed trying to force them back as the flames split and revealed Marinette. Her face was contorted into a look of unbridled fury. **

"Eeep!" Were the scared whimpers of Rose, Mylene, Nathaniel, heck even Kim was scared by the sheer angry look of Marinette. Alya was right before in the trailer. That look can even make Hawkmoth shake in terror. They've seen normal Marinette angry and it was adorable, but seeing Akumatized Marinette angry is just straight out horrifying.

"**What's going on?!" Queen Bee exclaimed as she tries to stay on the ground.**

"**Have we encountered an Akuma like this before?" Carapace asks.**

"**Please tell me that choker of hers has the Akuma in it?!" Rena Rouge said.**

"**I'm not sure. Maybe, we have to get close to her and destroy it first." Chat Noir said. **

"**Looks like this might be a fight we can't win…" Rena Rouge said solemnly.**

"**It's all our fault anyway…" Cat Noir whispered, regret filled in his voice.**

Alya and Adrien nodded their heads in sad agreement to that. None of this would've happened if they just heard Marinette's side of the story instead of downright believing a Liar's dark lies.

**She bowed her head down as she slowly walked away from the wreckage and towards the Miraculous Team, who took an unconscious step backwards.**

"**Grrrrrrr….. grrrrhhhhh. GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She snapped her head up and she opened her mouth as wide as she can and a beam of energy was shot out, directed towards the Team.**

"**WATCH OUT!" Chat Noir alerted the team and moved out of the blast's path. The energy blast destroyed everything in front of it, and as it tilted towards the sky it destroyed the entire top half of Notre Dame and an enormous explosion shook the very heavens themselves as it cleared away every cloud in the sky of the entire city. The Team could only look in shock and terror at the magnitude Majinette possessed.**

Some people were so scared of the blast that they ducked under their seats in fear. While most tensed and felt like to brace themselves for impact. Then they watched in horror at the damage her energy blast had done. It alone destroyed the entire top half of Notre Dame and they can only shudder in fear at what kind of damage it could've cause were it to have hit the ground instead.

**Rena Rouge snapped out faster and decided to hit her before she can do any more damage. Using her speed and agility, she zipped around Majinette and as she got close she punched her full force to the face. But to their shock it didn't faze her at all, the attack did land but it did no damage whatsoever it only seemed to make her angrier, judging from the spiteful look she has in her eyes as she locked her sights on the Fox wielder. **

Prime Alya also can only widen her eyes in shock that her Miraculous enhance punch to the face didn't even faze her at all. It only seemed to irk her even more.

**Majinettte suddenly took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer as she kneed her on the gut, and as she doubled over in pain she cocked her fist back and with absolute strength, she punched her point blank and it launched her back, crashing through multiple buildings.**

Alya can also feel a sense of phantom pain coming from Majinette's devastating punch. She felt like she might feel a bruise forming just by thinking of the attack on her.

**Meanwhile Hawkmoth was completely flabbergasted at what transpired, while he knew that her hidden was powerful, he did not expect it to be this potent. The power she radiates completely eclipses all of his other Akumas' powers combined, and even then he doesn't think that it would be enough to match hers. However it would seem that she has lost all sense of herself and thus he will not be able to control her anymore, but perhaps this may be his only chance in defeating them once and for all and take their Miraculous. So with that decided he will stand by the sidelines for now and watch the show unfold.**

**Now onto the fight, Majinette was on the offense as Chat Noir and Carapace were trying to avoid her attacks. Before, her attacks were sloppy and only focused on raw strength, but now her fighting style is now resembling her own when she fights as Ladybug. Combining that with her newfound power of the Akuma, her attacks are now as fast as it is deadly. Despite their coordinated attacks, Majinette is now adapting to their fighting mechanic.**

'**Darn it she's learning as she fights.' Carapace said as Majinette kept on the onslaught of punches and kicks. He couldn't find a moment to take a breath as Majinette just kept on and isn't looking like she's letting up soon.**

**In a moment of weakness, Carapace was now on his knees from the continued assault and just as Majinette was about to strike him down Chat Noir's voice cut her off.**

"**That's enough Marinette!" Majinette stopped and turned around to face Chat Noir. Her face never changed its expression.**

"**Please stop this… We don't want to hurt you… Just please come back to us Milady…" Chat Noir's voice sounded almost broken from the tone of itself, but his pleas fell on enraged ears as Majinette just growled and charged towards him full force. **

The Prime Miraculous Team were gripping their seats withheld breaths at what Adrien's doing. He was just standing there, not moving a muscle. Even Marinette was worried at what her Kitty's planning.

**All the while Chat Noir never moved from his position, he just stood there, unflinching. As Majinette was about 5 feet away from him, Queen Bee sneak attacked from above and used her Venom power to completely paralyze her. However despite the immobilizing effects of the Venom, Majinette's body is still twitching, her fist was shaking, fighting the Venom that's coursing in her system. Her angry groans, struggling to attack Chat Noir.**

The team let out the breaths that they've been holding and smiled at the successful trap Chat Noir and Queen Bee sprung. Now maybe they might be able to finish this sooner than they've hoped.

**With her rendered immobile, Carapace and Rena Rouge, who just got out of the wreckage of her landing from Majinette's attack, regrouped towards Chat Noir. Meanwhile Queen Bee retreated to recharge her Kwami, she will return in a few minutes. Chat Noir walked a bit closer until he was face to face with his Akumatized Lady. **

"**Please… Marinette… Stop this… this isn't you… Come back to us." Chat Noir whispered as he reached for the choker and used his claws to cut it off her neck.**

"**I know you're not a Villain Milady. You were just influenced by one." He finished as he took the choker off, now expecting her to turn back to normal. But as seconds ticked by, the Team's eyes widened when nothing happened.**

Everyone's eyes also widened in shock at seeing no black butterfly fly out of the destroyed choker. Why didn't it work? Did that mean that choker was a mere decoy?

"**What's going on? Why isn't she turning back?" Carapace questioned. They all turned to Hawkmoth who was chuckling at what just happened.**

"**Hmhmhmhm. Did you honestly think that her Akuma would be so obviously shown? You will have to look deeper to find the Akuma." Hawkmoth said vaguely. Chat Noir was about to attack him, but the Team halted when they heard Majinette shouting. Her raging pink aura covered her whole being, the energy of her form burning the Venom from her system, returning movement to her body. Wasting no time Majinette charged and aimed a haymaker towards Chat Noir's face, Carapace jumped in front to block the attack. **

Shocked at his confession, it would seem that Hawkmoth learned a few tricks, begrudgingly they thought it was a smart one. For once, Hawkmoth managed to pull one over them. But what worried them was if the Akuma wasn't in the choker, then where is it? Marinette isn't wearing anything suspicious to signify an Akuma is in it, and what did Hawkmoth mean "Needing to look deeper?"

**Now the Team and Majinette once again exchange blow from blow, never ceasing their attacks. Queen Bee returned just in time to join in. But despite their efforts in attacking her, it only seems to make her angrier and when her attacks land it hurts a lot.**

**Meanwhile just a ways away from the battlefield the two figures now reveal the forms of Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi. Luka and Kagami were the only people who truly believed in Marinette's innocence, but were too late in doing anything to prevent this from happening. And despite Kagami's cold demeanor towards Marinette, she can honestly say she has a deep respect for Marinette's kind heart, but she knew that no matter how kind a person is, they always have a breaking point. As for Luka, his heart ached at the sight in front of him. **

Prime Luka and Kagami, both agreed at what their other selves were thinking. Despite Kagami's attitude towards the other bluenette, she does have deep respect for Marinette's kindness, despite the odds being stacked against her, she somehow finds a way to stand back up with a warm smile on her face. If she were to be honest, Marinette's warm personality was slightly affecting her cold exterior.

**Luka already accepted that Marinette's heart was taken by Adrien Agreste, but after what Liar has done to her, he only regrets that he didn't sock the pretty boy in the face after what he had done to her. It still boggles his mind how Adrien can believe the words of a born Liar than the kindest person in Paris. Now he was too late to catch her when she fell. All he can do now was watch helplessly from the sidelines.**

"Not that I blame you Luka. I'd punch myself in the face multiple times." Adrien solemnly said. As much as it pains him to think about it, he couldn't deny the facts that he was one of the people to turn his Lady into this. And he will be forever grateful for Fate's divine intervention, were it not for him then his worst fears will become a reality and he will lose the person he now thinks the world of. No. The person he thinks the entire universe of. Marinette is his whole universe, without her then he would nothing but a black hole.

"**I can't believe how her Akuma form can be this powerful. It's insane." Luka said. He and Kagami were taking cover, they didn't want to leave for the evacuation, and they wanted to help save a pure and innocent soul from something tainted as this. It didn't sit well for the two of them to watch Marinette suffer this much.**

"**Hmm… she doesn't deserve any of this, I can't believe that her so called friends would ever believe that Liar over their own best friend. It's not right, they treated her like she was a monster." Kagami solemnly said, as she and Luka watch as she punches Queen Bee away, crashing through a wall. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace were trying to keep pace with her endless onslaught. **

"**Poor Marinette. Hawkmoth's using her pain and anger to fight. Disgusting… Liar and Hawkmoth turning a pure hearted person like her into a real monster." Luka said through gritted teeth as he tries to refrain from lashing out.**

Liar can only look away in utter shame or fear at the scathing looks every single person was sending her way, including Fate's. She will admit that she may have gone too far this time, but how was she supposed to know that, that might become the end result. All she wanted was to have friends and a boyfriend like Adrien. But now it seems Karma has finally reached her, and it's not stopping until she gets everything she supposedly deserves.

"**She's gone off the deep end. The dam broke and now it's going to wipe away everything in its path." Kagami said coldly. **

"**I just wished that I was there for her, when she didn't have anyone to be there for her." Luka clenched his fists tightly. **

The class can only wince in sadness, shame, and regret. How could they all call themselves friends if they can easily turn their backs on their own best friend? There is no amount of forgiveness enough to make up for what they might've done.

**The fierce battle continues, with Majinette dominating the Team despite their well-coordinated attacks. Chat Noir took a swing at her with his staff, but she grabbed it and used it to hit him and the rest of the Team. She dropped the staff as she grabbed Carapace's leg before he could escape. Then she begins to brutally slam him around the pavement like a ragdoll, the rest of the Team were struggling to get up. Majinette then grabbed a hold of his face and begins to drag him across the ground, his cries of pain were heard by everyone. After she was done, she tossed him away, his body crashing to the ground, his form limp like a puppet with no strings.**

Alya looked at the scene before her in horror, as her boyfriend was being tossed and slammed around like a kid with a ragdoll. The pain that's being inflicted upon was too brutal for her to watch. Even Nino can feel again some phantom pains his other self's experiencing, he can only imagine the pain he's feeling right now, even with his enhanced endurance he can only take the pain for so long before it can become too much for his body to handle.

**Seeing their teammate in that state was more than enough to get them back on their feet and continue with the fight. This time, their fervor's increased, they wanted to finish this and save their friend and leader sooner than later. Rena Rouge played her flute to activate her illusionary powers convincing Majinette that she was fighting them, in reality she was just fighting nothing, while the real ones helped Carapace back on his feet.**

**Capitalizing on her distracted state, Queen Bee used her Venom to immobilize her again. Now with her rendered paralyzed, the Team went all out on her. If words can't reach her then they have no choice but to beat her to submission. One by one, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace continuously attacked her with all they've got, once again Queen Bee retreated to recharge quickly and return to the fight. And it seems to be working. With their relentless assault, Majinette begins to show signs of exhaustion, finally she is perhaps reaching her limit.**

Prime Marinette didn't know whether to wince in phantom pain or admire the effort her teammates were showing in stopping her rampage. Despite the odds being stacked against them, they were able to fight on and find a way to take her on despite her overwhelming Akuma form. In fact she couldn't be any prouder at their teamwork. She wiped a tear of joy at that, feeling rather proud of her and Adrien's choice of Miraculous chosens.

**With Hawkmoth, the villain is now looking worried that Majinette is now being pushed back. Then his eyes widened suddenly, his smirk returned at remembering something very interesting, perhaps Majinette's not quite finished as he feared, she just needs another push. He contacted his assistant, who was watching everything from the safety of Hawkmoth's lair.**

"**Play it." Hawkmoth says vaguely. **

The Miraculous Team looked in concentration at the shadowy figure of Hawkmoth's accomplice. If they can decipher who she is then they might be able to close in on who Hawkmoth truly is. But alas, they can only make out her figure that they can tell that it was a female. That's not a lot of information to go on.

**Already knowing what he meant, the shadow figure of his assistant (I know its Natalie I just wanted to hide it from the audience.) begun to play a video that will break whatever sanity Majinette has left within her and unleash the true terror of her fury.**

**Back to the fight. As Majinette was on her last legs, the bright activation of a digital billboard caused the Team and her to pause and look at the video that's being played. It was a recording from a surveillance camera at the Agreste mansion, more specifically Adrien's room. The date shows that it was just a day after Marinette's expulsion from school. **

**The video then begins to play and it shows the forms of one Adrien Agreste and Lila, or Liar. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee, who just returned, looked at the video in interest and confusion. Majinette just stared at it as well in confusion, but when she caught sight of Lila she begins to growl but due to the Venom she's still unable to move. However for Chat Noir A.K.A. Adrien, his eyes widened in horror at what's being played right now. He knows what this is, and what will happen, but what he fears most is what will be Marinette's reaction after this.**

Now everyone's gazes were directed at their Adrien. Judging by the amount of fear and worry in his other self's eyes then this could be a problem. As for Fate he subtly motioned his hands and Marinette who was still leaning on Adrien's shoulder fell asleep. At least until the video's over, even Fate knew Marinette didn't deserve to see this one, for it might trigger something he didn't want to get out.

**The video continues to play on and it shows the two figures of Lila who was sitting on his bed while comforting a distraught looking Adrien.**

"**There, there, it's gonna alright Adrien. Marinette will get the help she needs." The tone of Lila's voice was enough to make their skin crawl.**

"Grrrr… Just hearing her now is making my skin crawl!" Alix growled at the tone of Liar's voice. Now that they knew the truth, the sheer casualness of her lying was just plain sick to hear, and the tone of her voice can peel the skin of an onion clean. Meanwhile Prime Adrien was getting worried at what will happen in the video, while completely unaware that Prime Marinette was fast asleep. Ignorant of what is to come in the video.

"**I can't… I just… I just… can't believe…. that she would do something like that." Adrien solemnly says. While grasping Lila's hand. Completely ignorant of the victorious looking smirk on her face.**

Now the rest of the class were gritting their teeth at Liar's smug expression. While Alya was imagining herself torturing the Liar until she cries for mercy.

"**Shhhh~. Don't worry Adrien, I'm here for you and we can help Marinette with her problems together." Lila whispered. Adrien then faced her with a warm smile.**

"**Thanks Lila. I don't know what I would do without you." Adrien says.**

**Lila just gave a deceptively warm smile of her own before leaning in and slowly kissing him on the lips.** And to everyone's shock**, Adrien returned it.**

Everyone can only watch in disgust at the gal Liar would take just to get Adrien. Then Fate motioned for Marinette to awaken, without any memory of what just happened and just continued to watch the viewing like nothing ever occurred to her.

**The video ends there, but it was more than enough to unleash something horrific.**

**Majinette's eyes pulsed after seeing what she just saw. Her heart and mind instantly destroyed at what she had just witnessed. Now her grief, misery, despair, and rage were now fully unleashed. Her power burned off the Venom once again, returning her movement.**

"**Gyah… ughh…. Hugh… hugh… GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She clutched her head as power explodes all around her, pushing the Miraculous team back. Her face, sadness and anger were combining into one as she cries out her pain and anguish, her power begins to increase shaking the very planet itself. Her cries continue as she begins to undergo a transformation.**

Now they understood why she looked normal at the beginning. Because she wasn't completely Akumatized yet. Hawkmoth just gave her a push to completely Akumatize her, and now they don't know how much more powerful she will become, just her normal self was dangerously strong. But now with her rage fully unleashed then there might be no hope left in defeating her. They did this to her, so maybe it was only right that they'd get what they truly deserve.

**Her eyes were now glowing crimson as her pupils shatter and disappear. Her raw energy was flowing like a pillar as her form rises like a deity about to cast judgment on the world. She continues to cry out as her body then begins to change. Her pigtails broke off and her hair begins to flow freely and their color to change into pure white. Her skin, turning into a dark shade of pink. Her clothes were also changing, from her usual pink pants turned into a baggy white gi. Her top changed into a black sports bra with a black vest with pink accents. And finally, she grew a long pink whip like tail. **

**With her transformation complete everyone can only look in horror, and in Hawkmoth's case awe. Now they understood why she didn't have an Akuma form, because it was a form of pure terror.**

Everyone shrunk back in fear, at Marinette's true Akumatized form. Just the pressure she gives off was enough to strangle their ability to breathe properly. Meanwhile Prime Marinette was now genuinely worried at what she might do in her blind rage state, she knew that someone who is in that state is no longer human, but a wild animal that doesn't know friend from foe. She will attack anyone and anything that she sees that moves.

"**Yes! There it is! Show them your true POWER!" Hawkmoth exclaimed in glee at the sight in front of him. **

**With the rest of the Team, they can only look in fear at the sight before them. While at the same time they can only feel regret at what they had done. They caused this to happen, they did this to their own friend and leader, and deep inside them, they don't blame her for acting out like this. They did this, so they have to undo it and make things right. **

**As her transformation finishes, she begins to gather power, her form was surrounded by a sphere of energy. She finished charging and unleashes an endless volley of energy blasts all around her. Carapace leapt into action and used Shell Shock to shield themselves from the storm. While Luka and Kagami took cover under the manhole to the sewer system. Hawkmoth just stood there knowing that despite his Akuma going out of control, he knew that he was at a safe distance from most of the energy storm.**

"**What a beautiful sight. That's the anger I wanted to come out." He finished in satisfaction.**

**It took an entire minute for the storm to stop and now the entire city was reduced to ruins. Buildings crumbled, streets filled with craters, and the Eiffel Tower has fallen from the onslaught. All in all, the city of Paris looked like something seen from a Post-Apocalyptic movie. **

"So much chaos and destruction… I just hope nobody got hurt… or worse…" Mylene said in horror at the sight of their once beloved City. It was now completely unrecognizable, burning buildings, wrecked structures, including the Eiffel Tower. They can only watch in fear and regret, if things played out the way it did back home without Fate's interference, then this would be their own reality.

**Carapace let out a breath of relief that the energy storm subsided. For now he needed to recharge, so as he left and trying to find a safe spot to recharge, the rest of the group couldn't find the will to move. If they thought her base form was scary then her final Akuma form was on a completely different level. They won't be able to compete with this level of power, as of now they are hopelessly and hilariously underpowered.**

"**What do we do now…" Rena Rouge said in an almost broken whisper, just audible enough to be heard by the other two. After everything her best friend went through, she didn't think it could've gotten any worse, but she was proven wrong, so very wrong.**

"**I… I… I…" Was the broken whisper of Chat Noir. He had forgotten about that moment happening, he knew he should've taken that security video out, but once again he managed to make things worse. Now Marinette's truly gone off the deep end, and now she will stop at nothing but destroy everything in her way. **

**The Team's morale were crumbling by the second, but…**

"**You will do what you do best. And save your fellow leader and friend." They all turned to look at the form of Master Fu, and Nino in Carapace form was right beside him.**

"Master Fu?!" The Team said in unison at the sight of the Guardian. At the same time, they were happy that he was able to escape from the energy storm unscathed. It did ease a bit on Prime Marinette's conscience.

"**And how do suppose we do that, old man? We barely held against her before, and right now? We'd be crushed like bugs in an instant." Was Chloe's snarky remark. She wasn't wrong, as of right now Marinette's True Akuma form is virtually unbeatable. But Master Fu knows that there is only one choice left.**

"**It has been quite some time since another person has fused these two." Fu sighed, knowing that their only chance of winning is to do this.**

"**What are you talking about Master Fu?" Nino asks.**

"**Adrien!" Fu says to the sulking teen. Said blonde didn't say anything, but he acknowledges Fu's words.**

"**We have no other choice. You must use Plagg and Tikki's powers in order to stop her." Adrien raises an eyebrow at what Fu meant.**

"**What do you mean? When Plagg and Tikki are joined, don't they just grant a wish?" Remembering what Plagg told him once when him and Tikki were combined they will grant a person one wish but with a cost of equal value.**

**Fu shook his head at that. He knew it was already a risk on that secret going out but combing their Miraculous has another function.**

"**No my boy, combining both their Miraculous does more than that. It will also grant you the power to stop and save Ladybug." **

"**All right then, let's do it." Adrien said as he was about to put Tikki's earrings on Fu stopped him.**

"**No, you must activate them at the same time and use this activation phrase." Fu said as he whispered the phrase to Adrien. **

"**Then we need to distract her as Plagg recharges. So? Any ideas on how to distract her?" Adrien asks. They all pondered for a few seconds before they spotted Hawkmoth just by the Ruins of Notre Dame. They all gave each other a smirk as an idea comes into place. If they were right. Then Marinette won't know the difference between friend and foe, she will attack anything that's in front of her.**

The Prime Team also looked at each other and smirked. Already getting an idea of what their other selves were thinking. It was a bit of a risky gambit but it will provide them the time they needed. Besides if they were right then they will be able to enjoy quite a show on Hawkmoth's expense.

"**Let's hope this works." Carapace said as he and the Team prepared themselves for what could be the deciding factor whether they would save their friend or fall and let Hawkmoth win.**

"**Darn it all." Queen Bee grunted as she ready's herself.**

"**We have to do this!" Carapace said.**

"**It's now or never!" Rena Rouge.**

"**We're going to save you Milady. NOW!" Chat shouted as they charged. **

**Majinette saw them, and she growled as she flew straight towards them, intending to face them head on. But their straight on charge was a feint. At the last second they were about to collide, the Team broke off and headed towards another direction. Not caring on where they're going, Majinette just continued her chase for them. The Team then head straight for Notre Dame. They took some twists and turns, and as they sharply turned left they ran past a startled looking Hawkmoth.**

"**Have fun Moth breath!" Queen Bee mocked him, as she and the Team ran past him and regrouped as an angry Akuma saw and charged at a surprised Hawkmoth.**

"**W-what are you doing?! I'm your master Hawkmoth!" Hawkmoth gasped in shock as Majinette just charged straight for him, using her tail to whip him in the face and barraged him with a number of left and right hooks.**

"YEAH! Right hook! Left Hook! One, two, one, two!" Was the enthusiastic cheering of Kim as he and the rest were happily watching Hawkmoth gets a taste of his own medicine. They were happily cheering as Majinette was beating the living butterflies out of the villain

**Meanwhile the Miraculous Team regrouped in Master Fu's location, executing the next phase of their plan.**

The Viewing faded into black as Fate finished the first half of the viewing. Everyone let out a breath that they didn't know that they've been holding. That viewing was the most grueling thing they have ever saw. One by one, every person stood up and headed for their respected bathrooms to get a breather and compose themselves. While others were silently thanking Fate for changing their own universe's one. They will be forever grateful for his divine intervention. Now, that 'What-if' universe is now nothing but a passing memory, it will never come to pass now, for it already has been thwarted from the start.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry for the late update, but this chapter is more of a challenge from my cousin after watching Dragon ball super: Broly and reading my chapter 3 and 4 trailer of this fic. So I hope you at least like this one. But if you don't then write in the reviews below, I'm sorry if it were not up to standards but at least the criticisms will help me improve. See ya! **


	13. Chapter 13 - Lord Noir vs Majinette

**AN: I really don't like rushing especially when I get writer's block**.

* * *

It took most of an entire hour for everyone to maintain some bit of their composure, especially when everyone found out that Alya, Nino, and Chloe were their respective heroes, but they got over it relatively quickly given that Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Chat Noir so it was a bit obvious that the two would choose their best friends to be superheroes. Meanwhile Adrien was somewhat brooding a distance away for everyone. Marinette immediately noticed this and went to see what's going on inside her Kitty's mind.

"Adrien… is something wrong?" Marinette said in concern as Adrien just sulked even further as his shoulders started to shake.

"Can I ask something Marinette?" Adrien said, his voice was lacing a bit of brokenness to it. The tone of his voice is now worrying Marinette for she has never heard him like this before.

"Anything Kitty. What's on your mind?"

"Would we still be together if Fate hadn't brought us here and showed us what has yet to come?"

"…" Marinette had no answer to that one. If what Adrien is implying is right, then he was talking about that if she would still love him after what her other self has experienced. If she were to be honest… then…

Adrien's eyes widen when Marinette turned him around and covered his mouth with hers in a kiss full of love and compassion. He didn't know what to expect, he was almost sure that Marinette would begin to doubt her love for him, because whether she hates him and dates Luka instead he will always love her no matter what. He will never be able to love somebody else other than her. So her kissing him with this amount of love only seems to melt all fear and doubt out of his mind.

Marinette broke the kiss and cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes with a warm smile. Love, warmth, and understanding was radiating off of her.

"Adrien… no matter how much Lila tries to hurt me to get you, remember this. Because even if Fate never revealed all of this to us, even if I get hurt. I will always love you." Marinette whispered lovingly to him, her eyes goading him to finish the sentence. Adrien returned the smile with even more love and affection if it were possible.

"Because we belong together." He finished as he pulled her for another kiss. She's right, she's always right. Because that's the kind of person his Lady is. No matter how bleak her situation becomes, love will always find a way. Their special moment didn't go unnoticed, because Alya had recorded the entire thing the moment Marinette went to him. Watching that universe really took its toll on all of them and they were more thankful to have someone like Marinette. For Marinette is the only person in the entire universe to always remain standing tall with a smile on her face and a heart full of love no matter how bad a situation gets, she will never give up.

Fate also watched the entire thing, and he couldn't get any prouder of the duo's love. Seeing that everyone has returned to their respective seats, he gave a slight grimace, knowing that the worst has yet to come. Although it will all workout in the end, he just doesn't know how will Adrien handle what his other self is about to do with his Lady.

"I urge you all to steel yourselves for what is about to come." Fate says to everyone vaguely. The anticipation was killing them now.

Fate resumed to where they left off.

**The scene then shows the Miraculous Team have regrouped to Master Fu's location after turning Hawkmoth into Majinette's punching bag.**

"**Alright. So what's next?" Alya asks.**

"**We head over to my house and get some Camembert for Plagg. I just hope it's still at least standing after the energy storm." Adrien said as he was worried about Natalie and the Gorilla. They ran over there as fast as they can, and with Adrien back in his civilian form he had to piggy back on Carapace's back. But the journey proved difficult as the city was so devastated that they can hardly tell which street is which. All the landmarks that shows them the way are now gone, so they went for a different approach and ran to find the highest point and search for the Agreste Mansion from there.**

Everyone still can hardly believe that Majinette's energy storm turned their city into a smoldering husk of its former self. But they supposed that that was Karma for their other selves. Prime Marinette was holding Adrien's hand for comfort, as she grimaces at what she had done. Adrien just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We all make mistakes Milady. But this time, the mistake was on us." He says soothingly, which seemed to do the trick as it lessened her feeling of guilt. She smiles at him lovingly and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks kitty." She whispers and leans on his shoulder.

**Meanwhile with the punching bag known as Hawkmoth. Majinette was pummeling him to a collapsed building, with each strike he was being embedded to the structure and Majinette looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. With one last punch, Hawkmoth impacted so hard that it left a 10-foot crater on the ground, but despite the pain he was in, nothing hurt more than his pride. Here he was the mighty Hawkmoth reduced to his own Akuma's punching bag, well no MORE! **

"Sheesh… talk about having a big ego. I think she didn't hit him hard enough yet." Alix says. And the others agreed with her on that statement. She was right, if Hawkmoth had time to wallow on his pride getting hurt then he needs to be beaten up more.

**His anger released, fueling his strength, he blocked one of her punches and threw her away with all his strength. She crashed through a wrecked van as it exploded. Hawkmoth came out of the rubble with cane in hand ready to strike. **

"**You dare make a fool out of me? To be reduced into a mere punching bag!? Well no more! For I am Hawkmoth! Your Creator! Your Master!" He cries as he rushed forward to attack her.**

"I bet he'll still get his butt handed to him." Kim says, the others didn't respond, already knowing what will happen to the villain. Even when Hawkmoth gets mad, they already know that anger cannot compare to Majinette's. To them, she was rage given form.

**Back to the Miraculous Team. They found the still standing remains of the Arc De Triomphe. They found the still standing Agreste Mansion, even though some of the blasts from the energy storm created a few craters here and there, but fortunately it remained almost unscathed.**

Adrien sighed in relief at that. While he didn't like mansion all that much, he was still worried about his father, Natalie, and the Gorilla getting caught in the storm. Hopefully they were with the evacuation and got out in time before the storm hit.

**Back to Hawkmoth. You would think he was gaining ground on Majinettet. But you'd be wrong. He's still getting beat the absolute Kwami out of him. All you can hear is his cries of pain as Majinette keeps on pummeling him to the ground.**

"HAH! Called it!"

"No one cares KIM!" Alix shouted.

**Inside the Ageste mansion Adrien and the rest of the Team were searching for any Camembert cheese. Chloe manages to find a moderate size from the damaged kitchen and went towards the Kwami to give it to him. But knowing Plagg he just took his sweet time and begins to eat it ever so slowly, much to everyone's ire.**

"**COME ON PLAGG! HURRY UP! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Adrien shouted in anger as the Kwami slowly savors the cheese.**

"**Oh calm down. Besides none of this would've happened if you didn't get all kissy kissy with that Liar." Plagg retorted as he continues to eat his cheese ever so slowly.**

Some of the audience frowned at the Kwami's blatant disrespect to the already distraught teen. While others just glared at Liar, knowing that fact some time ago. Meanwhile Plagg just shrugged, knowing that he was right. About savoring the taste of his cheese I mean.

**Plagg's retort struck a very sensitive nerve to Adrien as he lowers his down in shame. He knew that Plagg's right, this was all his fault, if he didn't believe in that Liar's words then none of this would've happened. Unfortunately for Plagg, Chloe wasn't in the mood for this.**

"**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU LITTLE RAT!" She yelled as she grabbed Plagg's cheese.**

"**Hey! What's the big Ide- ACK!" He squeaks as Chloe grabs a hold of him very tightly. And before he can think of phasing out Chloe shoved the entire piece of cheese down his gullet. Disoriented by the whole ordeal, Chloe shoved him back in Adrien's hands.**

Most of the class winced at that, imagining gulping it down with a body that small. While most, including Adrien snickered and gave Chloe a look of respect. As for Plagg, he looked horrified and hid under his pile of cheese to avoid getting the same treatment by the Queen Bee.

"Hehehe… serves that little rat right." Adrien snorted, appreciative that his friend Chloe did what he has always dreamt of doing to the little God of Destruction.

"**Now come on! We have a Ladybug to save." She finishes as she carries Adrien in a Bridal carry and headed back to Master Fu. When they arrived, they can see Majinette punches Hawkmoth so hard that he crashed landed at the ruins of Notre Dame. With her punching bag gone, she sets her sights on the Team. **

"**All right. Adrien hurry up and transform, while we distract her." Nino said as he, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee charged at Majinette hoping to buy him some time. Adrien nodded as he begins to wear the ring and the earrings.**

"**All right. I just hope this works." He muttered as Tikki went towards him, carrying a still nauseous looking Plagg as he's still in shock about what happened to him earlier.**

"**It will work Adrien. This is your mess and you're the only one that can clean it up." Tikki says in a supportive tone. **

"**You're right Tikki. It's time to make things right. Tikki, Plagg. MIRACLE FUSION!" Adrien cried as Tikki and Plagg were sucked into their respective Miraculous. Adrien then begins to transform. His clothes changed into an armor like suit with plated shoulder pads. His suit color was red with black spots and his claws has a hint of red highlights on them, his tail was the same but with a mix of red and black spots. Finally, his mask looked the same but it appeared sharper, more visor like.**

While they've already seen what he looks like. They still can't get over how cool he looks now, and seeing the transformation sequence was an added bonus. And Luka and Kagami were impressed at witnessing a Miraculous fusion for the first time since they've arrived.

"**Hmm…" He hummed as he flexes his arms, trying to get a feel of this new power. However, he didn't have time to think because he heard the cries of his friends as they crashed to the ground, injuries were littered all over them as they drift into unconsciousness. He stared at their hurt forms, then back to his Lady who was now charging at Master Fu who's actually doing a really good job in dodging her attacks. Sadness filled his entire being as he watches her suffering by anger, and sadness. He did this to her, now he must fix it and make things right.**

"**I… failed… you… Milady… Marinette… We were too blind to see… who you really were… everything that's happened to everyone… I don't blame you for it… it was all our fault anyway that you're like this… but no more… This I vow to you… I'll save you…. Just like how you try and keep saving everyone… even to those who don't deserve it… This is my promise. As LORD NOIR!" He cries as he sprouted wings and flew at amazing speeds towards the two.**

Everyone was anxious at what could be, the fight that will end all akuma fights. When they saw Lord Noir sprouting wings, they were all in awe that he might have a chance in beating her, perhaps he might be more than a match for Marjinette.

**With Hawkmoth who's currently too exhausted to move, gazed at Majinette as she attempts to land a solid hit on Master Fu. Despite the intense pain he was in, he couldn't help but smirk at the power his Akuma's showing.**

"**Hmm… Just look at you. Your raw power is quite astounding." He muttered. His eyes then widened when a figure flew past him and stopped with his back facing his direction.**

"**Wh-who do you think you are?" Hawkmoth grunted studying the new arrival's form, he looked familiar and yet so very different. Lord Noir's head turned his head slightly, the right side of his face facing in Hawkmoth's direction. **

"**Hmph. I am Lord noir. Merging Tikki and Plagg's miraculous together to take Majinette down."**

"**You've what!?" Hawkmoth said in shock. All his life he had dreamed of merging the two together to get what he wished for, but the texts never mentioned this form. The power Lord Noir possesses is unimaginable.**

"**You've been obsessing with what they can grant so you wouldn't know about this feature. Their two strengths aren't just added together, they're significantly magnified." Lord Noir said now fully facing the shocked villain.**

"**Wha-! Not fair!"**

"**You stay right there Hawkmoth I'll deal with you later." Lord Noir finishes as he flew towards Majinette.**

"So cool dude!" Nino says, really hyped up the way his best friend talked to Hawkmoth so nonchalantly.

**With Master Fu, one would think an old man such as him would be rusty and slow. But he's able to dodge Majinette's attacks with relative ease, because while Majinette has power, she lacks over a hundred years' worth of experience that Master Fu has.**

"I suppose that's true. Nothing beats refined experience. Strength isn't everything class, when it comes to raw power, experience will always prevail." Said Mme. Bustier. Everyone can only nod at seeing an old man that's over a hundred years old dodge an Akuma that can level an entire city. Suffice to say, they have a new budding respect for their grandparents and old people in general.

"**Woah. That was a close call." Fu said as he backflips away from Majinette's kick. Majinette was ready to attack again, but her red eyes widen when a new comer stood in front of her target.**

"**Hmm. So you've done it." Fu says to Lord Noir.**

"**Don't worry, I'll handle this from now on Master Fu." Lord Noir says as he takes his fighting stance.**

"**Would you look at that. It has been a while since those two merged together." Master Fu finished as he stepped back and ready to watch what could be the fight that will decide the fate of the World, as well as Marinette's fate.**

**The two powerhouses were sizing each other up. Lord Noir's demeanor was one of calm and yet anxious, while Majinette was just growling, waiting for her prey to make a move. **

"**Go!" Lord Noir jumped as his wings sprung and he flew straight up into the sky. **

**(Lord Noir vs Majinette theme song) (Similar to Gogeta vs. Broly's)**

With the theme song playing. Everybody was watching in awe at the fight that is about to unfold.

**Majinette followed suit and started to fire energy missiles at him. Lord Noir begins to fly away from her, luring her away from Master Fu and the Team in order to avoid any unnecessary stray attacks. He dodges the energy missiles fluidly, like a dolphin swimming in the ocean. **

**Seeing that they were far enough, Lord Noir stops and swats away the missiles and begins to power up.**

"**Alright. Time to get serious. HAAAAAAAAAAA-" Lord Noir's form was now being surrounded by a red and black energy. Majinette bursts through the smoke and isn't slowing down in charging towards Lord Noir.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" 100 feet.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" 50 feet.**

They were gripping their chairs as Adrien was charging while Majinette was almost in front of him. The pressure was getting to them as they feared that he wouldn't be able to charge up in time.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" 20 feet.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHIYAAAAAAH!" Lord Noir finishes charging as his hair changes color when he powered up. His hair turned from Golden blonde, to pitch black with red streaks. As he finished transforming, Majinette immediately begins to assault him with endless punches and kicks, but to her shock he was able to go toe to toe with her speed and strength.**

"Hmm… Somehow you look even better with that hair color." Alya said. Some agreed with her, Adrien with that hair color, looked a lot cooler.

"Meh… True, but I love Adrien the way he is now." Marinette says as she snuggles deeper with Adrien, said model returned it with fervor.

**Although, Lord Noir has an advantage over her. Majinette's mind is completely clouded by rage and is only fighting with brute force alone and with little of her skill. While Lord Noir was fighting with both brains and brawn. But that didn't mean she doesn't get any hits in, and when she hits, she hits really hard.**

**Lord Noir lands an uppercut, Majinette shakes her head and cocks her fist back and went in for a straight punch. But Lord Noir redirects it to the right and went inside her guard and kneed her in the gut, followed by a turning long kick to the face. She crashes to the ground creating a 10-foot crater upon impact.**

**As Majinette hit the ground, Lord Noir started to charge up energy in his hands over his head.**

"**RED RAIN!" Lord Noir unleashes his attack. Dozens of red colored energy blasts rains down on Majinette as she recovers and looks up. She cries in pain as red colored energy blasts rain down upon her and it looks like it wasn't stopping anytime soon.**

The class were staring at the attack in awe, the way it rains down like a meteor shower was a sight to behold. But Adrien, Luka, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Rose were flinching at Majinette crying in pain. They couldn't bear the thought of their Marinette hurting like that, but they have to suck it in and accept that it was a necessary evil.

**Concentrating on unleashing more of her rage, she yells as a dome of pink energy surrounds her and pushes the Red Rain away. Lord Noir stops his attack as Majinette came in like a rocket. Lord Noir dodges and the two began a game of cat and mouse that was so fast that their forms were only blurred lines to a normal human being.**

The audience were squinting at the fight; it was almost too fast to watch. The way they were zipping around is causing them to get slightly dizzy.

**It went on for a few more seconds before they engaged each other in another set of punches and kicks.**

**Then Majinette begins to charge up for an energy wave. Lord Noir saw this and begins to charge one up as well. They both finished charging and unleashed the concentrated blast of energy towards one another. The result of the clash turns into an unexpected outcome. When the two blasts hit each other, reality begins to crack and the two were now in a distorted world that would give some people a fatal seizure.**

"Where the heck is that?" Max says, intrigued at the dimension they were in.

"That place goes by many names Max. Some call it the In-Between, some the Void. But to most, it is called Limbo. The clash between their energy blasts were so strong, that they literally broke reality." Fate explained.

"Will they be able to get out?" Juleka asks.

"Don't worry, they will be able to return, so there's nothing to be concerned about." Fate finished and continued the viewing.

"**Ugh… What the?" Lord Noir said as he saw the world that he was in. But he didn't have time to think about it because Majinette was already on him, barraging him with heavy punches. Lord Noir retaliated with his own combos. Lord Noir continues to punch her in the gut. Majinette blasted him away with an energy blast from her mouth.**

**The fight went on for who knows how long, neither side showed any signs of tiring out. With a heavy kick, Lord Noir pushed Majinette away as he charges up and sped towards her with an energy infused punch. Majinette had the same idea and met his with her own. The resulting clash broke reality once again and they were back at the ruined city of Paris. Lord Noir skidded as he lands on the ground, Majinette was the same but then she begins to growl and roar like a wild beast. Lord Noir narrows his eyes, preparing for her assault.**

**With Luka and Kagami, they were running through the ruined streets and headed towards Hawkmoth's crash site.**

"**If they keep fighting like this! Marinette might get hurt, or worse!" Kagami said as she ran besides Luka.**

"**Damn that Liar and Hawkmoth! They turned her into this! They did this to her! Deep in her heart, Marinette's just clouded with her rage and misery. I can't sit around anymore and watch her get hurt like this. She's a pure and kind hearted person, who's only true friend in this world is her own Kwami! We can't let this be her end! Come on Kagami! I have a plan and we don't have much time!" Luka shouted as he and Kagami were almost there.**

Everyone was looking at Luka and Kagami with a deep sense of respect, the way Luka cares so deeply for Marinette really shows his character. As for Kagami, she may be cold and almost unfeeling, she cares for the people that she respects, and Marinette clearly fits in that category and more. As for Luka himself, he can honestly say that he will do anything to help Marinette, even if she doesn't love him, he always will. For as long she's happy, then he's content with it.

**Back to the fight. Majinette charges at Lord Noir like a wild Rhino with a heavy kick. He dodges it, Majinette then gathers energy in her hand and launches it at him. But Lord Noir deflected it to the ground and it created a mild smoke screen. As Majinette brushes the smoke away, she was greeted with a spinning left kick to the face. The hit was hard enough to make her spit out her saliva.**

**Lord Noir jumps back and begins to run towards her with energy gathered on both hands. Majinette recovers from the kick and begins to roar, but this time she releases another energy wave from her mouth like a flamethrower towards Lord Noir's direction. Lord Noir just kept running, then at the very last second, he jumps over the energy wave and landed right behind her. He throws both the energy bolts at her and she didn't have enough time to dodge, so she took the attacks head on.**

**Lord Noir begins to charge up his hands and unleashes a rapid fire of red bolts of energy blasts at her. She screams in pain as the blast hit her repeatedly. But he wasn't finished. Gathering both the energy of both Miraculous, in his hands was a sphere of pure energy that was a mix of both red and black, it looked like a sphere of the Yin and Yang symbol. Finished charging it up, he throws it at her. The resulting explosion blew away the fires of his energy barrage as her form was surrounded by an explosion of the energy sphere. Her screams echoed throughout the city, causing Lord Noir to wince at what he is doing to Marinette.**

He wasn't the only one. Some people like Rose, Mylene, and Alya were covering their eyes and ears in order to avoid watching their friend getting blasted and in absolute pain. The blood curdling screams of her would probably haunt them for a while.

**Back with Luka and Kagami. They finally found Hawkmoth, and he was still too injured to move. He looks up and sees the form of Luka and Kagami.**

"**What do you two want?" He sneers at them. Luka just ignored him and stood right in front of him.**

"**I need your Miraculous." Luka's said, no, more like ordered. His voice, laced with cold fury. Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow at that.**

"**And why pray tell should I- GAH!" Hawkmoth didn't finish his sentence as Luka's fist was embedded to his gut. His face, remained cold and filled with cold fury.**

The way that Luka punched Hawkmoth so hard that it pushed the air out of his lungs really surprised the class. As well as furthering their deep respect for the guy, he's the type that doesn't take any crap from people like Hawkmoth and will fight for the people that he loves. While some of the guys were a bit intimidated with the way Luka's eyes were burning holes at Hawkmoth. The amount of cold fury that were behind them really scares them a bit.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Adrien says. Luka just chuckles and told Adrien to not worry about it, but his eyes told him the truth.

'Treat her right. Or else!'

"**I don't have time for your crap! Your power did this to her! So I'm gonna have to fix it with it. Now hand it over." Luka said, his tone of voice never changing, but the threat still lingers. Despite his Miraculous enhancing his endurance, the fight with Majinette still left his body a bit tender from the beat down. **

"**Grrrr… Fine… Dark Wings Fall." Hawkmoth muttered the words to de-transform. His form was covered from the Viewers.**

"Sorry guys, but I still have rules to follow. And this is one of them." Fate says. The Team nodded their heads in understanding. Although they are slightly annoyed that they won't be able to find Hawkmoth out yet. It would've made their jobs a whole lot easier.

Or, a great deal harder for one of them.

**But to Luka and Kagami, their eyes widen at who Paris' number one villain was. **

"**Hmm… somehow I can't say I'm surprised." Kagami said. Her arms were folded across her chest as she narrows her eyes at him.**

**Nooroo was released from his miraculous and flew in front of Luka.**

"**I'm… sorry… for all the wrong that I've done…. Please forgive me…" Nooroo whimpered. Luka meanwhile felt sorry for the Kwami, because he can tell that Hawkmoth has been using Nooroo as a mere tool. He softly smiled as he gently stroked his head. Nooroo's eyes widen when he saw the smiling face of Luka.**

"**It's okay. I understand that you had no choice. But right now I need your help." Luka said.**

"**I wish I could, but I can't. I'm too drained of energy. I need food to replenish my strength." Nooroo says apologetically. Suddenly he was handed a blueberry, courtesy off Kagami.**

"**Would that suffice?"**

"**Yes! This is just what I need." Nooroo says as he ate the blueberry in one bite. Now refueled he handed Luka his Miraculous.**

"**What's your plan then Luka?" Kagami asks.**

"**If Hawkmoth can communicate with his Akumas, then maybe I'll be able to talk to Marinette from her Akuma."**

"**But didn't he already tried that before?"**

"**He did, but he forced her to listen. So maybe if I talk to her in a gentler way, then perhaps she will be able to hear me." Luka finishes as he puts on the Brooch.**

"**Alright. Just say the words Dark Wings Rise and you'll be able to use my power to talk to her." **

"**Okay. Dark Wings Rise!" Luka says as he begins to undergo a transformation. His mask covers only his eyes. The suit didn't look like Hawkmoth's, instead it looked more like a dark purple version of his band suit and his weapon was not a cane, but a guitar. **

"Woah. You look really cool in that bro." Juleka says as the rest of the class look at Luka or Hawkmoth?

"Well I guess it depends on the holder of Nooroos miraculous." Marinette said, somewhat unsure.

"**Huh? This doesn't look like Hawkmoth's usual attire." Luka says as he tries to get a feel of Nooroos power. And already he can feel the Akuma coming from Marinette. It was filled with so much anger and sadness that it almost made Luka cry.**

"**There's no time for that! Now get going and save her!" Kagami's shout snapped him out of his funk. He nods at her and begins to concentrate for the Akuma. His eyes widen in shock, because the Akuma wasn't in any part of her clothing. The Akuma is melded into her heart! Luka told this to Kagami and she had the same expression.**

"**So what do we do now?" She asks.**

"**I need to get that Akuma out of her. But the problem is, her emotions are too intense right now. I can't call it back!"**

"**So try and talk to her! Wasn't that your plan from the start?!"**

"**Oh… right… sorry…" Luka said sheepishly. He closes his eyes one more time as he tries to gently go inside her mind. But it proved to be difficult because her mind was too clouded by rage to get in. But that didn't stop him from trying again and again.**

'**Please… Marinette… Please… Listen…' Luka keeps saying repeatedly in order to try and get her attention. **

**At the same time. Back to the battle zone, despite Majinette's injured state, she still has enough power for one last round.**

"**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cries, as her body is now surrounded by the last of her energy, she charges at Lord Noir once again. **

Everyone saw the same scene from the trailer once again and now they understand that Majinette is now on her last legs. This fight is now nearing the end.

**Lord Noir leaps back and uses a wall as a spring board to launch himself at her with a flying kick. Majinette blocks the attack. But Lord Noir uses his momentum to twist to the left and used his right leg to kick her away. Majinette stops herself and begins to charge up an energy wave. She fires a 12-foot diameter energy wave straight towards Lord Noir. Lord Noir twisted to the side, and he flew around the blast, then punched her on the cheek, cancelling the blast and pushing her back.**

**Majinette skidded to a halt and fires a couple dozen energy missiles from her other hand. Lord Noir flew low and dodged the missiles and was right in front of her, he went in and landed combos on her repeatedly. Then he charges his left fist with energy and hits her on the chest, launching her back. **

**She was now getting weaker and he's determined to finish this. He charges up and came at her with a infused punch. Majinette saw it coming and prepared her own, the two attacks collide, shattering the ground beneath them. Majinette wasn't expecting the shockwave and was launched back with Lord Noir hot on her trail. He flew towards her with a concentrated energy punch and hit her in the gut heavily, taking the air out of her lungs.**

**He repeated the attack one more time, before with one last attack he began to channel energy in his left fist and hit her, this time the energy begins to surround her. Ladybugs that were black with red spots instead of the other way around begin to completely cover her, then detonating in a giant mushroom cloud that can be seen by miles around.**

**With Master Fu. His face was in a grimace as he was witnessing an event that made him forbid in combining Tikki and Plagg once again.**

"**Hmm… It would seem that history is about to repeat itself again." His tone solemn and heavy. His face in a frown.**

"What does Master Fu mean Tikki?" Marinette asks. Tikki just casts her head down, trying to forget about the same thing that happened centuries ago.

"Something that I hope doesn't happen to you Marinette." Was Tikki's only answer, Marinette understood that she wasn't comfortable answering that, perhaps it was because it didn't end well.

**Back in the fight. Majinette was down on one knee, now completely drained of power. While Lord Noir begins to charge up destruction energy in his hands as they were cupped in a familiar stance.**

"**CAAAAA-TEEEEEE-CLYYYYYYY-SMIIIIIIIIIIC- WAVE!" Lord Noir unleashed a gigantic wave of destructive energy that is heading for Majinette at alarming speeds. As for Majinette, in her weakened state her eyes began to change as her pupils return and she sees the wave in terror. **

Everyone's now holding their breaths and gripping their seats as Lord Noir is basically about to completely destroy the one he loves. Some closed their eyes, too afraid at what they will see if they don't. Adrien meanwhile was hugging Marinette very tightly, afraid that she might disappear. As for Luka, his breath got caught in his throat as the destruction wave was closing in on Marinette.

**That was the moment Luka needed as he grabbed control of the weakened Akuma and begins to call it back while talking to her.**

'**Come back Marinette! Come back to us! Please!' Luka thought as he was able to finally get the Akuma out. The Akuma detached from her heart and begins to fade as the energy was slipping away from it. While Marinette de-transformed and returned to normal. **

"**Kagami. NOW!" Luka shouted as the fencer came running in and dove towards Marinette, pushing them both out of the Cataclysmic wave's path. **

Haaaaahhhh. That was the collective breaths of everyone that breathed out in relief. They looked at Luka and Kagami with even more respect that they were able to save Marinette from complete annihilation. Even Adrien was eternally grateful for what the two had done. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to destroy the person that he loves with all his heart.

**Lord Noir then suddenly widened his eyes in horror at what he had almost done. Staring at his two hands, he took the ring and earrings off and he turned back to normal again. Tikki and Plagg came out of their Miraculous and looked at Adrien in concern.**

"**Tikki…. What the hell did I just do?!" Adrien exclaimed, his heart pounding heavily as well as labored breaths.**

"**That was the downside in using our powers for too long. Power corrupts Adrien, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. That's why Master Fu didn't tell any of you this until it was completely necessary." Tikki said in a forlorn tone.**

"**I-I-I-I almost… almost…" He could finish that sentence as he shudders at what he could've done.**

"**Just be grateful that guitar boy and that dragon lady saved her but before your worst nightmare happened." Plagg said.**

"Plagg's right. Thank you Luka, Kagami." Adrien thanks the two.

"Don't worry, I'll always have Marinette's back."

"Mine as well." Was the respective answer off Luka and Kagami.

Then the viewing stops.

Everyone slumped in their seats as they finally let out the tension that has been with them ever since the fight started.

"Well, I think that we need another breather after that." Fate said, and with a gesture of his hands the buffet table extended and revealed a desert table. Everyone only nodded and went to grab some deserts in order to cool themselves down. After viewing something like that? A whole lot of ice creams was what they really needed right now.

* * *

**AN: And there. Done. The end of Majinette and Lord Noir. Sorry, writer's block is really a pain, and the anticipation of MH World Iceborne is really getting to my nerves. Hope you like this chapter if you did write down in the reviews, this is Fatalis0217, peace!**


	14. Chapter 14 - League of Legends KDA

**AN: A request from kris2022. Been planning on it for a while ever since this request, but now that the last member has been finalized, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

After the viewing of what could possibly be the biggest bullet they have ever dodged, every person in the room were now happily enjoying some cold deserts to cool down the anxiety in the room. But in truth, the desert table has another function on their next viewing. Because they will need to cool down a lot by what they are about to view soon. 'Cause things are about to get hot. Fate is now going to introduce them to a group that will probably tempt some of them to forming it in their own universe.

"Alright. I hope all of you have cooled down and relaxed." Fate says as everyone returned to their respective seats with their deserts in hand, some have cones, some shakes, and others sundaes.

"What's next on the viewing Fate?" Ivan asks. Fate just gave a chuckle and begins to find his desired universe to view.

"Oh… You'll see. And I hope you all have enough deserts to cool you down. But first." Fate finishes as he claps his hands, then the lighting of Fate's domain begins to dim until the only source of light is his viewing window. The others begin to sit in excitement at what're they going to view next.

"Also, I'm going to change the viewings up a bit." He adds as the image of the window begins to change as it began from somewhat 2 dimensional into a 3 dimensional viewing. Now their viewing will become a 3 dimensional experience.

"This viewing will serve as an apology from me, because of viewing that universe. But I would be lying if I said that I won't like your reactions during this one. You ever heard of K-pop? Then this will up the ante a bit when comes to your other selves. Or to be specific, four of you here's other selves." Fate says as he finishes changing the viewing window. Some were worried at what he meant, while others like Alya was now getting anxious at what kind of reactions Fate's expecting from them.

The viewing begins now.

* * *

_The scene shows with a logo of a fist that is being purple, then shows the silhouette of a woman sitting on the hood of a car. Then cuts to someone walking in the middle of a highway. Next cuts to a digital sign of an express train that spells KDA. The light flickers in and out and it shows the figure of a woman, her back, facing the audience._

**You know who it is**

**Coming 'round again**

**You want a dose of this**

_The next scene cuts to a woman's feet while indicating that she's sitting on the washing machine_

**Right now. It's K/DA, uh!**

_Then it shows a stage with four of the women mentioned, their figures were shadowed by the light behind them._

**I'm a goddess with a blade**

**Solichyeobwa nae ileum ijji moshage Loud, loud, loud, loud**

Everyone was bopping their heads to the beat as they begin to get a feel of the rhythm of the music.

It cuts back into the train but this time the woman's appearance from behind is shown, she wore an jacket with a picture of a Chinese dragon on the back, she's holding a spray paint can and her hair is in a high ponytail and is wearing a cap and a face mask. Then the light changes into black light showing a glowing hue of paint on her mask, the dragon symbol, and her hair.

**I could take it to the top**

**Jeoldae meomchuji moshae naega kkeutnaejuneun Bad gal, gal, gal**

_It transitions next to a familiar figure of a grown woman that was walking in the middle of a highway tunnel with her head down. She wore a golden chest plate and has two floating things similar to her chest plate on both sides hovering behind her shoulders. Then back to the woman in the train again, but this time her front view is shown, showing the familiar figure of_…

"Alix?!" were the surprised voices of everyone in the room.

"And that other woman before walking… Was that…?" Alya draws out as she slowly turns her head towards her best friend. Marinette did the same expression except she didn't feel the other's gaze towards her.

**And when I start to talk like that (Like that)**

**Oh you won't know how to react**

_The next scene shows another familiar and yet different face of a person. She was driving in a car that has a skull with glowing red eyes hanging by the rearview mirror. Then the view zooms out and shows a giant shadowy figure of the woman flicking the car forward._

The class couldn't make heads or tails of this one as her form is being covered by darkness and the glasses weren't very useful in hinting on who this one is.

**I'm a picture-perfect face**

**With that wild in my veins**

**You can hear it in my**

**Growl, growl, growl, growl!**

**So keep your eyes on me now**

**Mueuseul bodeum johahal geoya**

_Then it cuts to a beautiful woman that looks familiar to them with a few changes. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were like gold, she has 3 whisker like markings on each side of her cheek as well as a bit lighter skin tone. But the most recognizable feature of hers was her fox ears and fox like purple crystal tail._

Pffffffftttt! That was the general spit take of most of the people that were drinking in the room. While her appearance has some differences, there was no mistake on who that literal foxy ladies is.

"ALYA?!" This time it was only Nino who said that, the rest were still dumbstruck at the reveal even Alya herself. Meanwhile Fate was having a field day of witnessing their reactions, he just knew that the fun isn't even close to being finished yet.

**Daheul su eobsneun level nawa daegyeol wonhan neol hwagsinhae**

**We got it all in our hands now. So can you handle what we're all about?**

**We're so tough. Not scared to show you up**

**Can you feel the rush now?**

_Then it changes back to the train, this time the black light returns and is now showing glowing spray paint on the walls of the train, as well as parts of her clothing and body, especially her face mask that was showing a glowing oni like grin. And her cap that has KDA sprayed on it._

Some were a bit off put by the oni grin face mask but most were still awestruck at the Alix of that universe and witnessing that one of the most competitive females in the group was part of a Pop star group.

**Ain't nobody bringing us**

**Down, down, down, down, down, down**

**They could try but we're gonna wear the crown**

**You could go another round**

**(Round, round, round, round, round, round)**

**Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down**

_It then shows the four women __**Alix (Akali),**__**Marinette (Kai'Sa),**__**Alya (Ahri),**__ and__** Juleka (Evelynn)**__ dancing. Their moves were fluid and hypnotizing, even showing Juleka's terrifyingly long and sharp nails._

The guys of the class including Luka had their jaws hanging low, almost touching the ground at the way they were dancing.

For Adrien, his eyes couldn't stop gawking at the way that Marinette was dancing, and their outfits didn't really help decrease his body temperature. As for Prime Marinette, she was in full on designer mode, she was carefully studying their outfits and designs, as well as admiring her other self's choice of outfit.

For Luka, he was somewhat getting into big brother mode with the way the other guys were looking at his sister, even though she's right here in this room, the principle still remains.

As for Nino, he already knows his girlfriend is beautiful but he can defend himself in saying that he can still appreciate her appearance, even though that that's her other self in another universe. But he is a faithful person and he wouldn't change her for anything.

As for Alix. She was grinning at the badass look her other self has, she was already thinking on making herself a face mask like that.

**We go hard (Hard); 'til we get it, get it**

**We go hard (Hard); we so in it, in it**

**We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now**

**Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down**

_The next scene cuts to Juleka driving towards Marinette. Marinette just narrows her eyes and begins to ready herself. As the car's eye beams flash, Marinette disappears and appears to the right side in a pose as the red streaks of the cars lights remain_

**Hey! You ready for this? (Let's go!)**

**See eonjedeunji nae moseub magic dan han beone naega jabeo**

**Jeoldae gijugji anhji, uh!**

**Pow-pow nega mwol ala gyeondil su eobseo, wonhaedo wonhanneun ge eolgule boyeo**

**I'm trouble and you're wanting it. I'm so cold**

**When I move that way, you gonna be so blown**

**I'm the realest in the game, uh**

_Then Alix begins to rap as the black light shows that her oni like teeth of her face mask begins to move like it was her own mouth moving. Then it changes back and forth to Juleka and back to her with every change of the light. And when the black light shows Juleka, it shows her red glowing eyes and two tail like appendages flowing beside her._

No words can be uttered right now as the whole class is now rendered speechless with this viewing. They can scarcely believe that four of their classmates could turn into quite the group in another universe. They can feel their body temperatures slowly rising as they watch the show, the way they dance and move so fluidly and attractively are causing some of the guys to eat their deserts faster in order to cool down quicker.

**Say I'm on fire with a blade**

**You're about to hear my name**

**Ringing in your head like, whoa**

**So keep your eyes on me now**

**Mueoseul bodeun johahal geoya**

**We're so tough. Not scared to show you up**

_Then it transitions to Alya but this time, from behind her 9 crystal like tails spread around her like a peacock's tail feathers. She snaps her fingers and a crystal pink heart launches towards the audience._

With the 3D feature added to the viewing, everyone jumped at the heart shaped crystal going towards them. But that went away quickly as they admired the 9 crystal like tails flowing behind Alya.

**Can you feel the rush now?**

_Alix threw her spray paint can to the ground and it exploded into a smoke bomb then it transitions back to the four of them dancing. _

Some of the people in the audience were beginning to move with the music, the way the four KDA girls dancing were also helping encourage them

**Ain't nobody brining us**

**Down, down, down, down, down, down**

**They could try but we're gonna wear the crown**

_Then it begins to change into different sequences of their individual scenes from the beginning. With Juleka driving her car._

**You could go another round**

**(Round, round, round, round, round, round)**

_. Marinette walking while touching the red streaks of light from Juleka's car._

**Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down**

**We go hard (Hard); 'til we get it, get it**

**We go hard (Hard); we so in it, in it**

_Then to Alya with lights and broken washing machines floating all around her. Then to Alix, sitting in between of the train tracks as two trains rush past her._

**We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now**

**Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down**

_Then as they finish their dance. It cuts to Alix in the middle of the trains and sprays them with her spray paint as they go by, making a glowing trail of blue and red._

**Oh, nan meomchuji anha oh, oh, we go hard**

**Oh, oh, we pop stars (Stars), stars (Stars)**

_Then it begins to turn into a sequence of Marinette in different poses as the things floating behind her shoulders begins firing blue like missiles towards the audience. Then it transitions to Alya in a fetal position surrounded by lights._

**Ain't nobody bringing us**

**Down, down, down, down, down, down**

_The light surrounding her explodes in a bright flash and it shows her walking forward and a giant sphere of light shines behind her_

Now most of the people in the audience were now beginning to bop their heads to the music, while others were tapping their feet or trying to copy the moves they did in the chorus.

**They could try but we're gonna wear the crown**

_The shot then zooms out of her into Marinette, Alix and Juleka dancing. _

**You could go another round**

**(Round, round, round, round, round, round)**

_Marinette then rushes forward as she leaves a trail of afterimages behind her. Then she dashes and appears in between of Juleka and Alya._

**Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down**

_It zooms out again showing Alix with 2 swords glowing in the black light._

**We go hard (Hard); 'til we get it, get it**

**We go hard (Hard); we so in it, in it**

_Then the black light begins to show Alya, Marinette, and Juleka dancing in the black light._

**We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now**

_The light then turns red as it shows the four of them dancing individually. Then it transitions to a car as it drove fast forward._

**Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down**

_It transitions next to the four of them in a pose as the screen zooms out and fades to black and shows the logo._ KDA

* * *

***CLAP* *CLAP*; *WHISTLE* *WHISTLE*; "WHOOO!"**

That was the series of claps and shouts of joy as the audience were in a standing ovation. Even Mme. Bustier was clapping, fully enjoyed the concert.

"So. Did you all enjoy the concert?" Fate asks, already knowing the answer. Alix was the first to recover and was looking at Fate with an ecstatic gleam in her eyes.

"That was AWESOME! My other self looked so COOL! Can I have a mask like that?!" Alix requests giddily like a little girl excited for her Christmas present. Fate just gave a chuckle, and with a snap of his fingers, a mask similar to the other Alix's appears on her face.

"Ohhh… This is soooooo coooool!" Alix says as she begins to examine her new mask.

The rest meanwhile were gushing happily with each other, talking about the 3D viewing concert. Meanwhile as Fate was about to call out to everyone when suddenly.

***CRASH***

Was heard in Fate's domain as the realm shook in a slight tremor. The class were trying to get their bearings. Meanwhile Fate just gave a deadpanned stare at who literally crashed into their party. Two silhouettes of people were being shown. One was a bit bigger than the other while the other one was slimmer.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHEEEEEEEES!" Person 1 shouts. Meanwhile person 2 just face palmed with his mechanical arm his lab coat covering the rest of his mechanical arm.

"Sorry everyone for the disturbance… My friend here is a bit on the wild side." Person 2 says in a deadpanned voice.

"*Sigh* Really you two?" Fate sighs.

* * *

**AN: And finished… just got a bit of a flow here. So once again this was a request chapter by kris2022. It was a bit tricky but somehow I managed to make it. Now the next chapter is now hinted and I will shout out on who could figure out who these two are. Because the next chapter has a bit of irony in wordplay on it.**


	15. Chapter 15 - DEATH BATTLE!

**AN: OK, so as I said before in the previous chapter that I will shout out on who can guess who the two new special guests are. **

**inukag67**

**Well, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

"Ugh… Really you two?" Fate says in a deadpan tone, watching the two cosmic beings in the Multiverse.

"Sorry about that Fate. We detected that you have some special guest today. And Boomstick and I were thinking of Introducing them to one of the most popular Views in the Multiverse." Wiz says.

"Yeah! It's practically a crime not showing them the freaking awesomeness of what we do!" Boomstick exclaims as he pumps his fist.

"And… just what do you guys do?" Alix asks almost a bit hesitantly. Unsure of what these two are. They may look human, well, except for the guy with the lab coat and mechanical arm.

"We are scientists, so to speak. We scour the Multiverse searching for the greatest warriors they have to offer, analyze their strengths and weaknesses and pit them against other warriors from different Universes in an epic fight." Wiz explains.

"So what you're saying is that-" Nino was about to answer until Boomstick beat him to it.

"IT'S AN EPIC AND FREAKING AWESOME DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick shouts so loud that it shook Fate's domain, causing the audience to cover their ears.

So what you're saying is… You pit people against each other and fight until one kicks the bucket?" Alya asks uncomfortably, thinking that two people would be pitted against one another in a fight to the death. Wiz saw through her concern and reassures them.

"Don't worry. They're not really the real thing, just simulations. So no living thing is actually harmed in the making of this Death Battle." Wiz says and it helped reassure everyone that nobody actually died in these battles. But Adrien is puzzled about something.

"Wait… so… If you guys are here, then… Who's going to be in your Death Battle." Adrien asks as he looks around the Miraculous Team. Boomstick just gave a smirk and gestures towards their Leader.

"Isn't it obvious? The Leading Lady herself. Ladybug!" Boomstick says.

Adrien's eyes widen when he said that. So his Lady, well just a simulation of his Lady, but the principle stands, will be fighting another warrior from another universe to the death. Just thinking about it is already making him uncomfortable.

"Wait? You mean by herself?" Chloe asks in concern.

"Sorry. But it's part of the rules. Fights must be on equal numbers, so if it's one on one then that's that." Wiz explains.

The team were now sporting worried looks towards their Leader. Meanwhile, said Leader and lover just held Adrien's hand and reassures him with her ever loving smile. That seemed to do the trick as Adrien's breathing was evening out. Marinette smiled even more sweetly and gave him a peck on the lips. Now that turned him putty in her hands and just lied down on her lap as she strokes his hair like usual.

"So who will I be fighting?" Marinette asks.

"You'll be fighting Akuma!" Boomstick exclaims. The rest of the audience were now having questioning looks towards the two cosmic scientists.

"Don't you mean "an" Akuma" Nathaniel says, emphasizing the an. Wiz shook's his head in amusement.

"No. What he meant is Akuma, not an Akuma. Akuma is the warrior's name." Wiz explains. The audience nodded their heads in understanding the irony of this Death Battle.

"Ok, I hope you're all ready because-" Wiz was about to begin until Boomstick grabs something from his lab coat.

"Yoink! Hold up Wiz, the rest of the crew ain't here yet. And click" Boomstick says as he pushes the button on the device and not a second later a wormhole opens up and drops multiple people. Three of those were familiar Kwamis. And the said three were confused before seeing their respective holders.

"Wayzz!"

"Trixx!"

"Pollen!" Nino, Alya, and Chloe greeted their Kwamis as they landed on their palms.

"Ugh… where am I?" A feminine looking boy that was wearing a red hoodie and was carrying his ever present notebook.

"Hey Marc!" Nathaniel greeted his classmate. Marc looked surprised and now turned bashful at seeing Nathaniel. Said red head greeted him and when Marc asks where they are, Nathaniel begun to explain.

Next came a very known 186-year-old man.

"Master Fu!" The miraculous team shouted in unison as they went and helped the Elderly man up.

"Hmm… What is this place?" Wang Fu asks, taking a look at his surroundings.

"*Sigh*, I'll answer that Wang Fu." Fate sighs as he begins to answer questions from the new arrivals.

**(1 and a half hours later)**

After the explanation along with the addition of Wiz and Boomstick, Marc can hardly process what was just said. While master Fu was a bit overwhelmed, his age and wisdom helped him process the situation a bit easier. Still, everything around him seemed surreal. He gave a deep exhale and faced their host.

"While it is a lot to take in, I can understand that there are forces far more powerful in this universe than what we can perceive." Wang Fu says in understanding. Fate just nodded at the old man and conjured him a seat of his own and extended the seat beside Nathaniel's for Marc.

Wiz coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, with everything taken cared off. Let's get on with the show." Wiz finishes as the Viewing window changed into an Iron gate with spikes coming from the bottom that has the Logo saying DEATH BATTLE.

**The gate opens and reveals a universe that has warriors fighting each other with martial arts that some didn't know existed. Then it switches to the Miraculous universe, showing the Team fighting various Akumas with their own unique combat style.**

"Aww man this is gonna be so sweet!" Kim says, watching in awe at the fighting prowess the fighters possess.

"**Street Fighter, Miraculous Ladybug. Both have fighters that battle between the forces of Good and Evil. And for every universe, there are Heroes and Villains." Wiz commentates. Then switches to a fighter that has red spiky hair in an upwards ponytail.**

"**Like Akuma the Ultimate Villain of Martial Arts." Boomstick says. The picture of Akuma and his glowing red eyes were a bit intimidating to some of the viewers. **

**Then the music and scene changes to Paris during the night time. The scene shows above the Eiffel Tower the ever iconic figure of their friend and hero.**

"**And Ladybug the immortal symbol of Justice and Love." Wiz says as the figure of Ladybug shows her hair billow from the howls of the wind.**

The class were now hyped up at the fight that will be the battle of all of Ladybug's battles. While some were worried at the sheer evil Akuma was showing, they were reassured by the presence of their Ladybug with them. As for Adrien, while watching, he's still being petted like an overgrown housecat by his Lady. Purring all the way, much to Marinette's amusement.

"**He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick"**

"**And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle." Wiz finishes as the screen closes once again and shows the ever intimidating figure of Akuma.**

"**Akuma. Master of the fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other street fighter." Wiz commentates.**

"**Plus he looks freaking awesome. I totally want me some red glowing eyes!" Boomstick says.**

"ME TOO!"

"SHUT UP KIM!" Alix shouts as she pulls him down to his sit. Hard.

"**Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks, including the Gou Hadoken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku Hadoken, which is basically a giant fireball of death." Wiz.**

"**Man, if I ever throw a Hadoken in real life, Imma die happy." Boomstick.**

"**Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, teleport ability, a swift multi striking hurricane kick and the Hyakki Shuu, AKA the Demon flip." **

Wiz says as they show Akuma's various techniques. Some were in awe at what he can do, while others were growing increasingly concerned for their Heroine's wellbeing.

"**Also Akuma's got tons of different super arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kon-go Ko-ku-ret-su Za… how do you say that?" Boomstick struggles to pronounce the technique.**

"**No idea."**

"**Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for fuck you up cause basically Akuma punches the ground and things explode." Boomstick says as they show him using it on another fighter, blasting him off the stage.**

"**He shattered a whole freaking island just by punching it. Holy Shit!" Boomstick finishes as they show him destrying said island with his bare hands.**

The audience were staring in horror at the level of destruction Akuma's fists possess. They shudder to think what will happen if he ever exists in their universe. They were now having doubts if the Miraculous Team can even defeat him.

"**But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve." Wiz says as they show him taking a stance and glides as he grabs the fighters gi and the screen turned black, only showing purple energy hits. When it was finished, it showed Akuma with his back turned and a symbol was glowing behind his back. And the victim is either knocked out or worse.**

"**The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon. Literally means Instant Hell Murder." Wiz says.**

"**But flashing lights and blacking out the screen isn't what makes this technique so terrifying." Boomstick.**

"**You see the Ragin Demon doesn't just target the body. But the very soul of the victim. The Raging Demon uses the victim's own sins against them and completely eradicates their very soul." Wiz explains the full might of the Technique.**

Gasps of horror were heard all over the area as they heard the horrible effects of the technique. Even Master Fu was disturbed by what the technique does. To destroy a person very soul is an affront against nature itself. Such a technique should be locked away or destroyed completely, if it ever falls into the wrong hands… he can only grimace at how many lives it will take. The Miraculous Team were now sporting horrified looks, Adrien was now sat straight up by the horrific effects of the Raging Demon and held Marinette's hands very tightly to assure himself that this was just a simulation and Akuma only exists in another Universe.

"**This guy's a freaking onslaught of pain."**

"**That's right Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only. Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents, he's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch."**

"**Oh, hey look he can finger paint." Boomstick comments as they show the dead body of Gouken along with Akuma's symbol painted on the wall using his blood.**

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Alya screams as she threw her soda can at Boomstick. Joking about siblings killing their own siblings made her feel sick to her stomach.

"OW! Geez, sorry!"

"**It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange to defeat Gouken. But this has been proven false." Wiz says.**

"**Akuma has one major problem though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic; he can dish out the pain but he sure can't take it."**

"Well, that's one good piece of news at least." Adrien muttered as his Lady needs every advantage she can get.

"**It's crucial for Akuma to have total control of the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking." Wiz.**

"**Yeah! Screw defense. Give me more ways to hurt people." Boomstick finishes as they show Akuma himself.**

"**I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain!" He says as he took a stance and dust blows away from him. The screen then closes and opens up, showing the beautiful city of Paris.**

"**In the daytime. Her name is Marinette. Just a normal high school girl with a normal life. But she carries a secret that no one knows yet." Wiz.**

"Until now." Adrien says warmly at Marinette while kissing her. She just rolls her eyes and accepted the kiss with equal passion, still not noticing or ignoring Alya recording every second of it.

"**She is Miraculous Ladybug." Boomstick.**

"**As a civilian, Marinette is an aspiring designer that already has the skill equivalent to the Agreste name. Even her crush Adrien Agreste calls her their everyday Ladybug, even super Marinette." Wiz.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know how she is in her civilian form but as Ladybug, then it's a whole new world." Boomstick.**

"**Marinette turns herself into Ladybug with the help her Kwami known as Tikki which is one of two of the most powerful of the Miraculous. Which when used together grants the wielder Ultimate Power." Wiz.**

"**As her superhero persona. She saves the day from Hawkmoth's Akumas along with her ever trusted partner, Chat Noir." Boomstick says as they show a scene of Chat Noir kissing Ladybug's hand and her booping him on the nose.**

The class were now giggling at the silliness of their hero's antics, they were just so adorable to watch as they flirt and dance around each other all this time.

"**As Ladybug. Marinette has different sorts of abilities. Ranging from her natural skill in acrobatics to her magical Kwami that grants her enhance super human capabilities. Super strength that can lift and throw cars with ease. And enhanced durability that can withstand punches from heavy hitting akumas like Gorizilla and Stoneheart." Wiz says as they show her battles with said Akumas and shows off her amazing feats.**

"**She also has a magical yoyo that has a string that can stretch for as long as she likes. And the yoyo itself along with its cord are virtually indestructible." Boomstick.**

"**Her yoyo also functions as an evil purifier. It catches a corrupted Akuma and purifies it completely of all evil." Wiz. Shows Ladybug catching and de-evilize the Akuma.**

"**She also has some unique abilities. Like her Ladybug Vision that allows her to think of ways on how to use the surrounding environment to her advantage." Wiz says as they demonstrated on how that power works, showing the Stormy Weather incident and on how she used the surrounding tools to her advantage.**

"So that's how her power works." Alya mutters to herself as she inspects on how her bff's power works.

"**But her greatest power of all is her Lucky Charm. The Lucky Charm is unique only to Ladybug herself. She conjures up a random item that she will need to gain victory." Wiz says as they show her using Lucky charm during the Oblivio incident and it shows her conjuring a Teapot.**

"**Yeah, while the Lucky Charm has its uses. It takes some time for ladybug to think of a plan on how to use it to win the fight. Also when she uses her Lucky charm she will revert back to her civilian self in 5 minutes." Boomstick says.**

"**It's critical for Marinette to finish the fight as soon as possible when she uses Lucky Charm. For it will spell disastrous for her secret identity as well as all of Paris." Wiz finishes as they show a scene of Marinette catching the Akuma.**

"**No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Miraculous Ladybug!" She says as she tosses the object from the lucky charm into the air and magical Ladybugs begin to spread. **

**The screen then closes and goes back to the Logo of Death battle.**

The audience now begins to silently pray that Ladybug will be victorious. Because while this is just a simulation, they won't be able to handle witnessing her dying in the hands of a cold blooded monster that killed his own brother out of hatred for losing to him the first time. As for Adrien, he was trying to reassure himself that his lady is right here and okay. But potentially about to witness her dying might be too much for his sensitive emotions. He just got together with his Lady, and he isn't ready to discuss the possibility of death in their line of work. While Hawkmoth is a villain. He hasn't really taken a life as of yet. So that was one less to worry about.

But for the sake of his Lady, he will remain strong for her and she will do the same thing for him. Their love for one another will get them through anything, even death won't keep them apart. Because they belong together.

"**Alright the combatants are set. It's time to see once and for all who will be victorious." Wiz says as they show them a split screen that shows the combatants of this Death battle.**

**"Yup! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Boomstick exclaims as the screen now changes into a barren streets of Paris.**

**Ladybug is patrolling the streets as per usual until she sensed someone just behind her. It shows the menacing form of Akuma in all his Raging Demonic glory.**

**"Who are you supposed to be?" The simulation of Ladybug asks.**

**A red menacing aura begins to surround Akuma's form as he takes a stance and the wind blows around him.**

**"I am Akuma. And I will teach you the meaning of pain!" Akuma declares.**

**Ladybug just raised an eyebrow at the unusual name. She takes out her yoyo and takes a stance herself.**

**"That's a weird name. I guess Hawkmoth must be running out of ideas then. Okay, bring it on!" She taunts Akuma.**

**"My fists bleed death! Welcome to your DOOM!" Akuma declares.**

**As a Bold metallic word spells out the word…**

"**FIGHT!"**

The class were now watching with bated breaths as they witness Akuma automatically go on the offensive. He uses the Demon Flip and grabs Ladybug's shoulders and throws her away.

**Using her acrobatic skills, she gracefully flips and lands on her feet, only to meet with Gou Hadokens headed her way. She spins her yoyo fast and uses it as a shield the completely nullifies the fireballs of death.**

**Seeing his Hadokens prove to be useless he once again went on the offensive. The two then begin to exchange blows, but neither one was giving an inch. Kicks, and punches were exchanged as the two fighters were giving their all. But overtime Akuma was slightly slow in his attack next and using her reflexes, Ladybug sweep kicked Akuma below and spinning kicked him in the chest launching him to a building.**

"ALRIGHT! That's the way to do it Ladybug!" Kim cheers, some joined him while others wore a contemplated look on their faces. They knew that this fight was far from over and Akuma still hasn't used his most powerful technique.

**Ladybug went to inspect the building he crashed through but was surprised attacked by Akuma with a palm fist. She managed to block in time but wasn't prepared for the Hurricane kick that followed. She was launched back by the final kick and Akuma begins to charge a Shinku Hadoken and fires the giant fireball of death towards Ladybug.**

**She was able to recover in time to swiftly dodge the attack. She then uses her yoyo as a lasso and launched it at Akuma. The yoyo was now wrapped around Akuma's right hand and with a mighty pull, Akuma was pulled from his spot and was now being spun around by Ladybug. After the fifth spin, she wills her yoyo to untangle and Akuma was launched towards a parked car.**

**Not going to repeat the same mistake twice. Ladybug went in for a flying kick towards Akuma. Just as the kick was about to land, Akuma phased through her and was now on the other side of the street charging his left fist with power. Not waiting to find out what will happen after he charges up, Ladybug begins to charge towards him hoping to interrupt the attack. But it was too late.**

**Akuma finished charging and slams his fist towards the ground and an explosion hit ladybug at point blank range. She screams in pain as she was launched back. It was on pure reflex that she landed on her feet before she can crash to the ground. The technique did a number on her as blood was now leaking from her lip. Even if her suit remained undamaged she still felt the full force of the explosion.**

The audience were now struck with fear at witnessing their friend and hero injured and blood was coming from her mouth. Adrien's hands were now trembling in fear for his Lady, however he shakes his head and looks at the real Marinette beside him. He knows that that wasn't real and Marinette is safe and sound here with him. But it still doesn't sit well for him watching her get injure like that.

**Ladybug's breathing is now slightly heavy as she is still trying to recover from the attack. Her eyes widen in shock however as she sees Akuma casually walking through the fires created by the explosion. He was now 10 feet away from her and he now begins to take a stance, preparing for his most lethal technique.**

**"Prepare yourself." Akuma says as he phased towards Ladybug and gripped her by her suit.**

**"DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!" He cries as he takes the stance of the Raging Demon and everything blacks out.**

"NOOOOOO!" The class cries as they witness the technique now being done. Adrien closes his eyes shut, not daring to see the still form of his Lady after the Raging Demon is over and done with.

**Akuma finished the technique with his signature pose and symbol glowing behind him. With the technique finished Akuma begins to walk away. Suddenly he stopped as the voice of Ladybug sounded behind him.**

**Ladybug remained the same as before, while still injure but no worse for wear after the Raging Demon. It was like it didn't affect her at all. Akuma's eyes widen slightly in shock.**

**"Impossible!" he shouts.**

"What just happened!?" Alya exclaims in surprise at what just happened. Wiz and Boomstick just smirked knowingly.

"All will be explained after the fight." Wiz says.

**"I don't know what that was all about. But it's time to end this. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug activates her power and the item reveals itself as a sledgehammer. She raised her eyebrow at the polka dotted sledgehammer.**

**"Okay… I can work with this." Ladybug then begins to use her Unique vision to check the surrounding area. Her vision then leads her to a large apartment complex that is about to collapse due to Akuma's explosive technique from earlier. Finishing her plan of action, she began her move. She taunts Akuma into following her towards the complex. Not knowing what her plan is, Akuma went into pursuit.**

**Finally arriving at the Complex, Ladybug then begins to break off the support columns that keeps this place from standing. She was only down to the last pillar until she dodged a fireball coming from Akuma.**

**"This will become your grave. Now die!" Akuma cries as he charges a Shinku Hadoken. As the giant fireball was launched, Ladybug dodges at the last second and jumped towards an open window, the fireball hit the last column instead. With it now destroyed the building collapses immediately, burying Akuma alive.**

**As the dust clears. It shows Akuma heavily bleeding while stuck under a pile of rubble. Not a second later, a sledgehammer was aimed at his face and smashed his head into a gory paste and revealed Ladybug was the one who did the deed. Heavily breathing, Ladybug took a victorious stand.**

**"No more evil doing for you Akuma." She mutters as her Miraculous beeps and she uses Miraculous ladybug to fix all the damage their fight has done.**

"**KO!"**

"**WHOA HOA! Talk about a smashing finish!" Boomstick exclaims.**

**"Akuma may have the strength and power advantage over Ladybug but she beats him in other different categories." Wiz says as they begin to explain how Ladybug won over the living holocaust of pain.**

**"While Akuma has his raw power and Martial arts. Ladybug's enhance speed, endurance and quick thinking and reflexes while under fire caused her to go one step ahead of Akuma." Boomstick. The screen changes into Stormy Weather that was about to hit Chat Noir with a Lightning Strike.**

**"Recall on how Stormy Weather was about to hit Chat Noir with a lightning bolt and Ladybug was just in time to save him." Wiz.**

**"A lightning bolts stroke is about 220,000,000 miles per hour about one third the speed of light. And Ladybug was quick enough to knock him out of the way." Boomstick.**

**"That would clock in her reaction speed to be about 287,789.65m/s. That's massively hypersonic." Wiz explained.**

**"But there's still one more important factor. How did Marinette survive the ever fatal Raging Demon?" Boomsticks asks. Now the class was now paying attention to this bit because it perplexed them on how could Marinette survive such a devastating technique, but they were grateful and relieved that she survived it almost unscathed.**

**"To answer this we searched through the secrets of this Fatal move and found one very crucial requirement." Wiz.**

"**The Raging Demon only works on people who have done some serious sins in their lives." Boomstick. While some in the audience had question marks above their heads in confusion, however to those who truly know Marinette were very happy that that was the case.**

**"The Raging Demon is only fatal if your sins were serious enough for your soul to receive its full fury. We searched through the timelines from her childhood to the present and we were hardly surprised that Marinette has never done anything remotely bad." Wiz says.**

**"Yeah, and the one time with Adrien's phone really didn't count. Because while she did steal his phone, it wasn't out of selfish purposes and she returned later then without the model ever noticing." Boomstick.**

**"Also remember the one time Marinette was almost Akumatized. While she was angry enough to warrant the Akuma's attention. It was thanks to her Kwami's supportive encouragement that she was able to switch her attitude from negative to positive at the very last second."**

**Wiz shows the scene where Lila threatened Marinette, causing her to become angry and almost got Akumatized for it. The class were sporting vicious looks towards the Liar. Who only just sunk even lower in her solitude.**

**"Thanks to Marinette's speed, quick thinking, and pure of heart. She was able to overcome certain Doom." Wiz.**

**"You could say she De-evilized the Akuma and it was Miraculous!" Boomstick punned causing the rest to groan, except for Adrien who liked the pun given his own cheesy ones.**

**"The Winner is Miraculous Ladybug!" The screen then closes one more time before going back to normal.**

The audience released the air that was stuck within them during the entire fight. While Akuma had some terrifying moves and attacks, it was all thanks to Marinette's quick thinking and heart that helped her save the day, and they couldn't ask for a better superhero protecting Paris other than her. They were truly lucky to have someone like her in their lives. Adrien will be forever grateful that he didn't see his lady dying at the hands of a villain that would kill his own family member.

"Thanks for tuning with us guys. I hope you like the experience, but we'll be taking our leave. Come on Boomstick!" wiz calls out to his friend who came back beside him with six cans off beer and a pack of chips and beef jerky.

"Alright, all set! See ya later alligators!" Boomstick says as Wiz uses his device to warp them across the cosmos.

Fate then allowed everyone to relax for a while and process what they have witnessed during the battle. Meanwhile Adrien and Marinette were making out in order to reassure themselves that none of them were planning on dying soon. And Alya was there to record everything for her Adrienette blog.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I hope you like this one, and I know someone will say that Akuma should've won, but I tried my best and analyzed what I can and see if I can find anything remotely possible for Ladybug to win. I know Akuma has a lot more feats than that but this is fanfic and I don't want to scar Adrien or the class by watching her die a very gruesome death. So I hope you like this one I will be working on a request for next chapter this is Fatalis0217 saying, PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Judge and Jury

**AN: I just finished watching the episode "Ladybug" and right now I am feeling very… very… very… very… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! **

**I was actually holding on to this tidbit of the story for the right moment, and right now, is truly the right moment. It may be short, but this will be judge and jury… and the next will be the EXECUTION!**

* * *

As everyone begins to mingle with one another. Alya was still recording the make out sesh of our two favorite heroes and people. As for Fate. He is currently watching the progress of the alternate universe where he didn't meddle and warped them to his domain, kind of like a slightly alternate Prime Universe. And what he saw causes him to snap … HARD!

Everyone in Fate's domain begin to cry or scream in fear as his domain begins to shake tremendously like a 7.9 earthquake. This causes the two lovers to stop making out and fall on the floor. Fortunately, Adrien was below and prevented Marinette from getting hurt.

The shaking wouldn't stop until Fate remembered that they were here, 5 minutes later. The shaking finally stopped and everyone tries to catch their breaths from the entire event. They were able to compose themselves half an hour later and turned their attention to their shaking host, who was radiating so much rage that you can practically see it radiating off of him.

"Fate… What's the matter?" Marinette calmly asks the Cosmic being as carefully as possible unless it might trigger something worse.

They can hear him take deep breaths and managed to stop himself from shaking too hard. After that he turns his attention to everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone… I forgot to mention that my domain and I are connected. And what I saw in your universe has truly made me very angry." Fate says calmly while his eyes were firmly planted on a terrified looking Liar…

"Wait… what do you mean? If we're here… then how are you able to watch our universe?" Max asks.

"I was watching an alternate universe where I didn't warp you all here and life progress for all of you." Fate explains and everybody nodded in understanding that Fate's intervention counted as a divergent road for an alternate reality to be created. But there is still one question to be asked.

"If you were watching us in an unaffected reality. Then, what did you see that made you so angry that it made this place so shaky that I thought we were all gonna die?" Alya asks. Fate just glared even harder at Liar and waved his hands as a Viewing begins to play.

"Why don't you see it for yourselves, also once again. I have to blur out Hawkmoth's and Mayura's identities, due to certain rules I must abide in." Fate says as the viewing of his eternal ire begins.

* * *

**(I will not write the episode here and skip it to the end of the viewing because of two things. One, just remembering that episode really sets me on a killing spree on Liar. And two, I want to get this chapter over with!)**

* * *

After the viewing. Every person in Fate's domain were silent as the grave. But deep down inside, damnation is being sent to the very person that almost cause Adrien's worst nightmare to come true.

And said blonde model was shaking in rage and tears of anger at what he had just saw happen to his Lady. If it wasn't for Mayura's sickness cutting off her transformation, then… then… He clutches his head, trying to erase the what ifs as images of Majinette begin to resurface once again. The pain and anger that Marinette has suffered due to the maliciousness of one person causes him to snap.

Without time to react, not that Fate would intervene because he will savor her suffering before even remotely giving her a reprieve. Adrien lunges at Liar and begins to pummel her face in. Fate didn't need to intervene as Nino, and the rest of the guys struggled to hold Adrien away from Liar, whose face is now rendered with bruises and one big shiner.

As for the vengeful model, he was snarling like a cat that would like nothing more than to gouge their enemies eyes out of their sockets. But he was suddenly still as he was engulfed in a familiar warm sensation. Delicate, warm arms hugged him from behind as well as the warm presence of his one true love.

"Shhhh… please… calm down Kitty…" Marinette says. And it was more than enough for him to become docile and went back with her to their seats. Some however didn't bother helping Adrien off of Liar, in fact they were relishing in her suffering. Like Luka, Kagami, Alya, and even Juleka were reveling in her pain. Serves her right for what she could've done to their Marinette in the Viewing. Just seeing the butterfly symbol on her face resurfaced Majinette into their heads and they didn't want her to go destroy Paris all over again.

This time Fate did something. He waves his hands as a transparent cube surrounded Liar and shoved her in front of everyone, just behind the Viewing window. And just like the bubble before, nobody can hear her screaming. Now it is time for what he should've done to her in the first place. With another wave, he created a panel in front of Marinette herself, it has two buttons, one blue and one pitch black.

"**Marinette!"** Fate's voice roars within his domain, making him sound truly like the cosmic entity that he is. Marinette snapped at attention to him, as well as the rest of the audience.

"**It is now time to judge the guilty party! In front of you Marinette are two buttons. Each is a symbol of what is to come!"** Fate billows as he switches the viewing window showing the cosmos, to a viewing of a massive black hole. Everyone's eyes widen, figuring out what is about to happen. Liar's eyes widen in sheer terror and begins to desperately try and break her prison.

"**If you press the blue button, it will open Liar's prison setting her free, symbolizing your willing to forgive everyone despite their horrible sins towards you. But the black one, it symbolizes that you will be removing a plague from this universe. It will launch Liar into the vacuum of space and into the eternal abyss of the black hole. So which is it Marinette? You are judge, jury, and executioner!"** Fate finishes as the viewing window emphasizes the Black Hole in front of them.

Then cries of "Black Hole!" and "Push it!" were heard all around her as the class were crying out for Liar's blood. While some, like Rose, Luka, Kagami, Mme. Bustier, Master Fu, The Kwamis and even Adrien were on the fence in this. While they like the idea of Liar getting her just reward, they didn't like the idea of blood getting on Marinette's hands, she is too pure of a person to be tainted like this if she goes with the black button. They were about to go near her, when suddenly they were stopped by a barrier.

Fate isn't going to let anyone interfere with this. This will be only Marinette's call, and her call only. Because it is time for her to see what kind of person she truly is if pushed too far!

* * *

**AN: Should she? Or should she not? That is the question my readers. 1 week. You decide.**


	17. Chapter 17 Judgement and Execution

**AN: Apologies for the long wait. Just a lot of things going on. But here it is. By the way, I am shaking in anxiety about the Chat Blanc episode. Also a bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP***

That was the sound of Marinette's beating heart. Everything is quiet around her, even though there are a lot of shouting in the background. But to her, a deep silence has formed around her as she gazes upon the terrified eyes of the person that will make her life into a living hell.

She didn't know what to do. Her entire being was in a state of war. On one side she's crying out for blood, to end the Liar before what Fate showed them becomes a reality. While her other half is crying for her to release Lila. Because, while it is true that she makes her life extremely difficult with her lies, but that doesn't mean that she deserves to go down like this.

Marinette had always hoped that Lila would eventually see the error of her ways and confess to all the people she had lied to all she had done to them and her. But after what Fate showed them…

'Am I really one to decide who lives and… and…' Marinette couldn't finish that thought as the concept of killing is disturbing her deeply. During the course of their superhero career, Hawkmoth hasn't killed a single person. Hurt, yes. Mentally torment, yes. But downright killing someone isn't even on Hawkmoth's ledger.

Right now. She is to decide if she is strong enough to forgive someone who will eventually ruin her entire life, or go the easy way and cut away the cancer in her life immediately.

Her attention was then snapped onto the "Victim" who was pounding her prison frantically. Marinette turns her gaze upon one Lila Rossi. Their eyes met one another, Marinette's was filled with worry, hesitation, and contemplation. As for Lila's, hers was entirely consumed with fear, and sorrow, as well as flowing with tears.

Marinette couldn't hear what she's saying, but she can feel what it was. She can feel the regret, pain, and misery of her right now. Marinette can accept that Lila may never change for the better, but she isn't one to decide on who deserves to live and vice versa. Marinette places a hand on the transparent wall of Lila's prison and she offered a small smile at her.

"I choose… to forgive." Marinette declares as she presses the Blue button.

***HISSSSSSSS***

Suddenly, something seemed wrong after she pressed the button. Lila's prison begins to lock into place and hovers slightly above the floor and slowly begins to head towards the Viewing window of the Black Hole.

Lila's eyes widen at this and starts to try and break herself free with panicked actions. As for Marinette, she was still flabbergasted at what just happened. She was sure that she pressed the blue button, didn't she?

Her gaze went to the console and her eyes widen when she saw the buttons begin to shift and change. The blue button that was on the left changed and is revealed to be the black button and vice versa. Her eyes then went towards Fate who was barely restraining his laughter.

**"Hmhmhmhmhm… I'm sorry Marinette, but given the person that you are, I already expected that you would press that. But, I cannot in good conscience let that affront against the very cosmos itself to go free, believe me this is the lesser of two evils."** Fate declared as he continues to watch Lila's prison reach the viewing window with a smirk on his hooded face.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" The cry was heard as Lila's prison was then wrapped by Ladybug's Yoyo.

"PLAGG, CLAWS IN!" Was then heard next.

"CATACLYSYM!" Chat Noir uses his power of destruction to destroy the barrier that separated him from helping Marinette earlier. Chat Noir then uses his staff to try and destroy Lila's barrier, but it wasn't enough as not even a dent or crack is shown.

Fate then gave a deep sigh as he shakes his head.

**"Why do you persist in setting that monster free? You know that she will still try and ruin your life, you know that, right Marinette?"** Fate says.

"THAT ISN'T FOR YOU TO DECIDE!" Ladybug's enraged shout stunned everything and everyone into silence, even the viewing window changed from the sinister Black Hole, to the calm reaches of the cosmos. As well as Lila's prison stopped moving.

**"What did you just say to me Marinette?"** Fate's reply was almost but a whisper, but there was an underlying threat to it that set her and Chat Noir on edge. Fate then begins to slowly but menacingly approach the two superheroes. The audience couldn't do anything but remain frozen by the amount of fear they are feeling from Fate's menacing presence.

"I said. That isn't for you to decide!" Marinette's voice was firm as she and Chat Noir de-transformed.

**"Why Marinette? I am curious… Why do you insist in protecting that abomination?"**

"Because nobody gets to decide on who lives and… dies…" Marinette says as she struggled to say the last word.

**"Oh? And how can you be sure into making sure she doesn't ruin your life like all the others?"** Fate says as he shows again all the times Lila tried to ruin her life. But Marinette remains strong and firm.

"That's just it. That's not Lila. Because our universe's Lila is here, being treated like a monster by things that she hasn't even done!" Marinette exclaims.

**"Yet."** Fate added.

"It doesn't matter! I know that Lila might not change her ways. But she's still a person, not a monster! The only monster in here… IS YOU!" Marinette shouted the last two words.

In a blink of an eye, Fate was now in front of Marinette completely towering over her petite form.

**"You, are out of line… mortal."** Fate said in a godly like booming voice as he gazes down upon Marinette.

"And you are overstepping your own. Fate." Marinette's stance remained strong as she met Fate's burning gaze.

"I don't care if Lila hurts me. Because I know that I have real friends and loved ones that will always remain at my side. You showed them the truth about Lila and that's enough for me. So let her out now!" Marinette cried out as she catches her breath, mentally exhausted. Fate's shoulders begin to shake. Adrien's eyes widen as he fears that Marinette may have pushed Fate too far, he grabs her hand and puts her behind him, fearing the worst may happen to his Lady.

"**Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Fate begins to laugh. Not a sinister laugh, but a laugh that was filled with relief and joy.

Everyone just stood there confused. The intense and menacing aura now completely gone. It took Fate a few minutes to finish laughing and when he did, he snaps his fingers and Lila was released from her cage. She dropped to ground and stares at Fate and Marinette in… something completely unknown in Lila's face.

"Uhh… Fate?" Marinette asks cautiously, fearing that one wrong move might set him off. But Fate just stares at Marinette in joy, well joy in his eyes and his visible lower part of his entire face was in a warm smile.

"**You truly are extraordinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Plenty of people would choose the other way and won't look back to regret their decisions."** Fate says as he claps his hands and everything was reset back to normal.

"So… this has been just a test?" Adrien questions.

**"No Adrien, this was no simple test of character. It's a privilege that a Writer can bestow upon someone should they prove worthy of that privilege."**

"And what's that?" Marinette asks.

**"A wish."** Fate answers simply. That answer alone stunned everyone inside Fate's domain, especially one Master Fu.

"What kind of wish?" Master Fu asks. Curious and at the same time cautious at what Fate is implying.

**"Hmhmhmhm…. Do not worry yourself Fu. While the power of the yin and yang miraculous is impressive. It doesn't compare to this."** Fate says as he claps his fingers and a giant book appears before him. The book's appearance alone drew everyone's attention to it. The book was scaled for Fate's hands and the design of the book was like viewing the cosmos. Stars and galaxies decorated the cover of the book itself.

**"This. Is the true source of a Writers power. The Book of the Cosmos. Every Writer across the Multiverse has one and it is our very being. Within the pages of this book are the stories of every single living being across the Multiverse. And as Writers, we alone can change its course of history."** Fate explains as everyone stares in awe at the very book that can create alternate realities of themselves.

**"And Marinette has proven herself worthy for this very privilege. So, what is your wish Marinette?"** Fate asks, with a cosmic looking quill in hand, ready to write what Marinette wants in the whole Multiverse.

As for the girl herself, in all honesty she truly doesn't want anything. She already has everything she could want. A loving family, true friends, and… a loving boyfriend and perhaps a future husband. She blushes at that part, already thinking on her and Adrien's future. Suddenly a memory hits her about her lover.

_'My mom disappeared from my life when I was younger.'_ Adrien says to her long ago. And seeing the expecting look on Fate's face, Marinette has a feeling that he already knew what she wants to wish for. Marinette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and motions for Fate to come closer to whisper something in his ear, or hooded ear.

Every person in the cosmic being's realm stood in anticipation at what their friend has wished for. Adrien more so at what his Lady is thinking, while Master Fu was smiling as well, already knowing at what the Ladybug holder's wish is, and he has never been prouder at choosing Tikki's chosen.

After whispering what she wanted to wish for, Fate just quietly chuckled as he prepares to write in the Cosmic Book.

**"And that everyone, is why there can only be one true Marinette in the entire Multiverse."** Fate says before beginning to write something in the book. And as he finishes writing, the book begins to glow a warmly light.

**(Prime Miraculous Universe) (Agreste Manor: Emily's Chamber)**

Within the confines of the Agreste Manor, lies the body of Adrien's comatose mother. Until her body was glowing brightly and then disappears in a light of stardust.

**(Fate's Domain)**

Fate awaits anxiously with a grin on his face as the stardust flew out of the book and begins to take shape next to Marinette, who was shaking in excitement at her wish for her true love.

Adrien can only look frozen stiff at the shape the stardust was forming into. Memories of a past long forgotten due to the coldness of his father begins to resurface as he gazes upon one of the most important people in his life, his Lady being his number one or both. Tears then begin to form in his eyes as the person is now shown for all the cosmos to see, a person that he wished to see for the past couple of years.

"Mom…" Adrien says in a whisper as the person in question looks around in confusion before finally turning her gaze upon her precious Cinnamon Roll.

"Adrien!"

* * *

**AN: AND FINITO! Yup, I just did that again. Sorry for the long wait but I am currently in quite a pickle in life. I've been sucked into the world of… DESTINY 2! I'm really sorry but it's really addicting and the gameplay is just to irresistible to ignore. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning my stories, I may just be a little bit preoccupied for a few days… ish…**

**So anyway I hope you guys like this twist and if you did, tell me in the reviews below this is FATALIS0217 saying… DESTINY 2!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Morganite

**AN: Sorry for the long Hiatus, but there's a reason for that. I officially despise Adrien now and feeling a bit spiteful. And the Love has been eaten out of me for weeks, making me lose the will to write anything.**

**But it did give me an idea for one more Marinette villain that feels the same way. So here's another Marinette villain spin off. Tell me what you think, if you like it then I will continue it.**

* * *

Everything was silent as the two reunited Agreste family just kept on holding on to each other. Both in fear of everything that just happened is nothing more than a dream. For Emilie, the only thing she remembers is feeling weak after de-transforming and then, nothing.

How long has she been gone? How much has changed? More importantly, how much of Adrien's life has she missed. Judging from her son's appearance, that can only mean a lot. She tightened her hold on him as tears of joy falls down of her face.

For Adrien, everything that has happened in this realm were all too good to be true. First he finally got together with the love of his life, his soulmate, his Marinette. And now, thanks to his Lady, thanks to her pure and kind soul, he's finally reunited with the one person he missed all his life ever since she disappeared.

What seemed like forever, the two Agreste family members finally broke the hug, albeit hesitantly and looked at each other with a long lost warmth that was almost forgotten.

"Mom…" Adrien whispers as Emilie caresses his cheek and wipes a tear from his eye.

"My little boy… All grown up… What I would've given up to make up all the time I've lost." Emilie says as she presses her forehead against Adrien's. Both just stood there in silence as they ignore the tear filled audience behind them.

Marinette just watched, her heart melting at the scene in front of her. Maybe now, her other half's life would be brighter from now on. She was even happier to see such a happy reaction for her Kitty.

"Eeep!" Marinette suddenly squeaked when Adrien quickly snatches her by the waist and lifts her up and begins to pepper her with kisses that set her face on fire.

"Thank you! I love you! Thank you! I love you!" Adrien repeated with each kiss peppered on his Lady's face. Right now, her face surpassed the color of her suit if it were ever possible. Everyone else just looked at the scene with warmth and happiness. Master Fu closes his eyes as he smiles at the two Holders before him. He has never been more proud of his choice of Plagg and Tikki's wielders. And he was right, those two were destined to be together.

Emilie just stayed where she was as she looks at the scene in happiness, and a bit of sadness. She has a lot of catching up to do to make up for her absence. At least, her son has someone that loves him back with all her heart. Emilie may just have woken up but she can already tell that her son's girlfriend is the one for him. Just her expression alone shows that she wears her heart on her sleeves and has nothing but absolute love for him, and she couldn't be happier. Plus, she hasn't missed on embarrassing him and asking him for Grandchildren. She can already tell that their future offspring will be absolutely gorgeous and adorable.

"Hehehe… alright kitty, you can put me down now." Marinette giggles as she is still being showered with kisses. But it may take some time for him to stop because Adrien looks like he's glowing with joy and isn't planning on stopping in showing his love and appreciation for what his lover has just done for him. She could've wished for anything in the entire universe, power, or maybe her own planet. But no, she chose to make him the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole multiverse. And for that, he will forever show her his love and appreciation for her influence in his life.

An hour later. Fate has explained to Emilie where she is and what has happened ever since her disappearance. One thing did bother her though was the complete attitude change of her husband. When she was still awake and well, she remembers him being gentle and warm. Now it was like everything turned upside down. Adrien said that ever since she disappeared Gabriel has been more of a dictator than a Father. Well, she will have a few choice words to say to him when they get home.

But for now, she will enjoy the privilege to once again be a part of her son's life. One thing Fate said to everyone was that Emilie vanished because of a sickness that rendered her comatose. And Gabriel had no choice but to keep her hidden and secured in a frozen pod in order for her to stay alive. Adrien was shocked that his Mother has been literally right under him and his Father didn't even bother to tell him.

Although, he could understand why albeit slightly. But that still doesn't excuse him for not telling him about where his Mother is, even if she's comatose Adrien would've still visit her and wait for her until she gets better. What Fate omitted to tell them was the cause of her sickness, it was still against his laws to reveal too much and can only hope that they will forget about it until they return.

He even told Emilie to not tell anyone here about the cause of her sickness. She was hesitant at first, eventually she understood that making her son happy is more important than what happened in the past.

Then Fate extended the love seat that the couple were sharing in order for Emilie to sit next to her son as he relishes in the warmth of two of his most important people in the universe.

Fate's eyes suddenly turned red, indicating that he has seen another universe that has gained his interest.

"Well, this one's interesting, a bit painful, but interesting nonetheless." Fate says to himself, everyone else however heard him loud and clear.

"What's new dude?" Nino asks. Fate then begins to gesture something and the viewing window then shows Paris.

"How about I show you instead. And for once, Liar has nothing to do with what follows." Another ominous message from the Cosmic writer, which sets everyone a bit on edge on what they will witness.

**The scene shows the Miraculous team, well most of Miraculous team. The team consists of Chat Noir, Carapace, Ryuko, and Viperion, but no Ladybug. They were running across the rooftops of Paris, searching for their leader. Chat Noir bore a worried look on his face as he opens his palms and it shows the Miraculous of his Lady.**

"Oh no…" Alya mutters as she runs her hand across her forehead.

The rest were with her along the same train of thought.

It was another Marinette akumatization universe. They just hope that this one isn't as deadly as Majinette, they can only take so much guilt and they already suffered enough on what they could've caused before.

As for Adrien. He can only steel himself for what is to come. His shoulder is being used by his Lady as a pillow, giving him all the moral support she could give. No matter what, he will remain strong and learn what is to come in order to prevent it from ever happening. He will not suffer the mistakes of his counterpart's choices.

**He doesn't know what happened, just earlier this morning he was getting ready for his date with his girlfriend Kagami. **

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT! SAY WHAT?!" Was the general reaction of the class as they looked at the flabbergasted look of said blonde.

Adrien himself slapped himself in order to get what he just saw out of his head. While he respects Kagami, he can't really see her, for the life of him, as a girlfriend. He's not gonna lie that he wasn't somewhat attracted to her before, but that was before he finally realized his true feelings for his one and only.

**Then next thing he knew was Tikki phasing through his window in distress, carrying her holder's miraculous. **

**Dread filled his very being at the implication of that, so he quickly transformed and went to get some help. Unfortunately, Alya was busy with her sisters to help, and Chloe was with her mother, so with no other choice he only has Nino, Kagami, and Luka for help. Hopefully that would be enough to know what happened to his partner.**

**They regrouped just by the Eiffel Tower when a shadow loomed over them and saw a figure on the very peak of the Eiffel Tower. Said figure jumped high and landed on the platform of the Tower. The figure shows that it was a female with what looked almost like a Medieval jester's outfit, except she didn't have the hat. On her chest shows a pick gem that was in the shape of a spade. When the figure finally shows her face, Chat Noir and Viperion felt lead was dropped in the pits of their stomachs.**

**The familiar and yet unfamiliar pigtails on the figures head wasn't what set him on alert. But the familiar face of a dear friend of his. Her once bright blue eyes were now a dark and menacing pink and she has some black lines running down her eyes like she had just been crying. **

The audience tensed at the new possible Akuma form that Marinette could become. While this one isn't as scary as Majinette, but they know from before that appearances can be deceiving. Especially for an Akumatized Marinette.

"**Marinette…" Viperion or Luka says in a whisper. He couldn't believe his own eyes that the same pure hearted person he knows was Akumatized , he never could've imagined that it was possible for her to become an Akuma, she was too much of a kind hearted person to succumb to Hawkmoth's influence. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong.**

"**Well, well, well, well, well. Let me get a look of the menagerie." She cups her fist over her left eye and to their horror, her eye extended, blinking and was looking directly at them.**

"Dude… That is just wrong." Nino comments at the stretched eye of the Akumatized Marinette, whom Fate calls her, Morganite, due to her spade shaped dark pink gem.

"**Hello their Viperion. Chat noir, and Ryuko. Or should I say KAGAMI! So Chat chose you to be a holder huh. Isn't that just SWELL!" When Marinette said Kagami's name, her voice was strained like she was holding herself back for some reason and her tone was full of contempt.**

"**It can't be…" Kagami mutters, as she saw one of the kindest persons she has ever met turned into an Akuma.**

"**Hahahaha… oho. But it can be, and it is. I got a new style, and a few new tricks. That are gonna put an end to your happily ever after. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" She shouted that last part with every hate in her entire being.**

"At least we got the idea on how she got turned…" Alix comments as she sent a glare at the unsuspecting former oblivious blonde. The others who got the hint also sent their own glare at the model. And Adrien himself felt a shiver run down his spine, he may be oblivious, but he can already guess what happened and he can only watch and learn the mistakes of his other selves.

"**Marinette wait! This could be just a misunderstanding. We can help you, you don't have to listen to Hawkmoth-" Chat Noir was about to explain until Marinette interrupts him.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I keep hearing his little nagging about your Miraculous. ON LOOP!" She yells as she stretches her foot and kicks him in the face, launching him back as Carapace caught him. The attack caused Viperion, Ryuko to take a stance in case of another attack.**

"**And I just love this part. Where he says he can help me get my revenge on some STUPID DRAGON and a bunch of NOBODIES!" She yells as she twists her arms and shaping them into a spring and launches herself up and she springs herself towards the team.**

"**That's right I heard the story**

**Over and over again**

**Gee, it's swell to finally**

**Meet his new girlfriend"**

**She sings as she springs towards Ryuko with a happy and a bit crazy looking grin on her face.**

**That's right I heard the story**

**Don't really like how it ends**

**Gee, it's swell to finally**

**Meet his new girlfriend"**

**She dodges every attack they could throw at her because of her elastic powers. She then grabs Chat Noir by his shoulders and pulls him up as she wraps herself around a metal beam of the Tower and begins to shake him by his feet.**

"**What did he say about me?**

**What did he say?"**

**She quickly untangles herself and begins to kick around Carapace like a ball.**

"**What did you do without me?**

**What did you do?"**

**She then goes for Viperion and she begins to use her arms to shake him up.**

"**Did you have fun without me?**

**What did you play?"**

**She then goes for Kagami as she zips around the ground and jumps to surprise the startled Dragon holder.**

"**Did you think all this time**

**That I wouldn't find out**

**About YOU?!"**

"**Oh, that's right I heard the story**

**Over and over again."**

**She then uses her hands and feet to grab each one and she twists herself around and bashes them together and she releases them and lands on a rooftop.**

"**Gee, it's swell to finally**

**Meet his new girlfriend."**

**The team rub their heads due to the pain of hitting each other and groan as they try to collect themselves.**

"**She's running circles around us." Viperion says as he groans.**

"**She's springy, give me a break." Carapace says as he rubs his head.**

"**It really is her… but how…" Chat Noir says as the pain his body is feeling isn't compared to the aching feeling in his chest.**

"**What happened to her?" Kagami questions. But that question alone triggered something in Marinette. Because her face contorts into a very angry frown like she was about to explode.**

"**What happened?**

**What happened?**

**What are you even saying?**

**I'm the loser**

**Of the game you didn't know**

**You were playing."**

**She then pulls something out of her spade looking gem.**

"**Let's play another game**

**This time I get to win.**

**Lives on the line**

**Winner takes all**

**Ready or not**

**Let's begin.**

"Okay. That's a pretty cool looking scythe!" Alix points at the glowing blade of the weapon. Some agreed with her while most were worried at the potential danger that weapon could pose to the Miraculous team.

**She presses the button on it and it begins to extend and reveals that it was a scythe. The blade of the weapon was made of pure energy and is scary sharp. She begins to do some twirls and jumps over to the team and begins to dance like a ballerina of death.**

"**Oh, that's right I heard the story**

**Over and over again**

**Gee, it's swell to finally**

**Beat his new girlfriend."**

**She kicks Chat Noir in the face as he was launched back. She then wraps her legs around the leg of the Eiffel tower.**

"**Oh, that's right I heard the story**

**Don't really like how it ends**

**Gee, it's swell to finally**

**Beat his new girl**

**She then stretches herself and like a rubber band her release of her hold slings her towards Carapace, Viperion, and Ryuko at an alarming rate.**

"**New girl**

**New girlfriend."**

**She finishes the final lyric and she slices the three in one swipe. At first glance nothing seemed wrong. But suddenly a line where they were cut begins to glow brightly and next thing they knew they were back to their civilian forms. And their miraculous were broken in two.**

The Viewing ends there, and everyone couldn't help but gape at what just transpired.

* * *

**AN: And Done. Well, that drained the love I have for season 3. Also, I'm gonna be busy for a while due to final exams and I'm gonna be on a trip also. So sorry for the delay, and tell me in the reviews if you like this or not. Tell me what you think and write if I should do the "Drift Away" Song, because I already have an idea for that one.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Drift Away

Silence rung within the confines of Fate's domain as they witnessed another probable Akuma form of their very own everyday Ladybug. While Majinette was raw anger and unbridled rage. Morganite is, what they think is Marinette's sadness and misery.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how this happened…" Alya mumbled, but due to the dead silence everyone heard what she just said and they all wince at the only possible catalyst. Pun Intended.

"We all make mistakes. And yet sometimes, you truly don't know how fortunate you are until it drifts away." Fate says in another of his vague riddles. With a gesture, he winds back to how Morganite came to be.

**The viewing then shows a garden where Andre's ice cream stall is at as of now and it shows Adrien with Marinette who has her hair down. Adrien looked like he was excited for something, while Marinette was having the time of her life just being this close to her love interest.**

Some were slightly smiling at the scene going on, and Adrien was happy as well that he couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Marinette would love him that much, yet at the same time he couldn't believe that he was oblivious through it all. He was ashamed that he couldn't even see true beauty even when she was standing right in front of him.

Then the music begins, and everyone now grew concerned at the forlorn tone the music was playing

**Here in the Garden**

**Let's play a game**

**I'll show you how it's done**

**Here in the Garden**

**Wait over here**

**This'll be so much fun**

**And then he smiled**

**That's what I'm after**

**A smile in his eyes**

**The sound of his laughter**

**Happy to listen **

**Happy to stay**

**Happily watching him drift away**

**The other Adrien was walking with Marinette and when he saw Andre's Ice Cream he told Marinette to wait here while he gets some ice cream for both of them. Marinette, just happy to see him smile and laugh was all she needed to do what he says. She sighed dreamily as she watched him walk over to Andre's Ice Cream.**

"Aww… that looks so cute. But, why is the music so… sad?" Rose questioned. The rest of the class just agreed with her, the music was slowly getting to them and all of them has a bad feeling on what is to come next. Meanwhile Luka was already getting misty eyed as he interprets the rhythm of the song, he can feel the sadness coming off the music in waves. All of them still understood that this was how Morganite was created.

**Happily waiting**

**All on my own**

**Under the endless sky**

**Counting the seconds**

**Standing alone**

**As thousands of leaves go by**

**Happily wondering**

**Thought after thought**

**Is this how it works?**

**Am I doing alright?**

**Happy to listen**

**Happy to stay**

**Happily watching him drift away**

**Marinette just stood there with a smile. Minutes pass by and she still stood where she's at with a warm smile on her face as the breeze blows away the leaves.**

As of now, Rose, Juleka, Alya, Marc, Mylene, Sabrina, and even Chloe were beginning to get a bit watery in the eyes as they watch Marinette loyally follow the other Adrien's request to stay where she is. And Prime Adrien is beginning to get some intense anxiety welling up his gut, he doesn't know if he can handle another possible mistake he could make to turn his Lady into another Akuma. Just the sheer thought of causing her pain and sadness is like stabbing himself in the heart. He looks at his lady beside him, her eyes were also getting misty as she looks at herself go through with this.

**If keep on turning pages**

**For people who don't care**

**People who don't care about you**

**And still, it takes you ages**

**To see that he's over there**

**See that he's over there**

**See that he's over there**

**See that he's gone on without you**

**Finally something**

**Finally news**

**About how the story ends**

**I don't even exist now**

**Moved on with someone**

**And all of her new best friends**

**Isn't that lovely?**

**Isn't that cool?**

**And isn't that cruel**

**And aren't I a fool to have**

**Happily listened**

**Happily stayed**

**Happily watching him drift, drift**

**Drift away.**

**Marinette didn't know how long she has been standing there, but when she couldn't see Adrien anymore she finally moved from her spot. And as she passed a bush that was in her way her eyes can only widen in shock. There, over by Andre's Ice Cream was Adrien, with Kagami and all her friends who turned their backs on her, believing a rotten liar over her own fragile soul. They were chanting for the two to kiss and Adrien blushing from that alone leaned in and tenderly kissed Kagami back. **

**Something shattered within her, something snapped. Without hesitation, she ran away as fast as she can, completely blocking out everything around her, including the cries of one Luka Couffaine crying out towards her. But she couldn't hear him, all she could hear was the pain and sadness, crying out of her very soul. And she only stopped at the very edge of the park, she knelt down and continues to cry.**

**The endless tears keep flowing out as a black and sinister butterfly melded within her. It was too late for Luka to reach her as she begins to glow and undergo the Akumatization process. Her hair begins to tie itself into her pigtails, only this time they were facing upwards instead of downwards. And on the center of her chest was a heart shaped crystal, and it slowly begins to turn upside down signifying her current state of emotion. Luke uncovers his eyes as he sees Morganite in all her tear streaked form ready to make everyone in Paris feel her pain and sadness.**

The viewing then ends there. Fate already knowing what to expect conjured up tissues as the class except for liar were balling their eyes out. Rose and Juleka were comforting each other as they try to dry their tears. Marc was leaning on Nathaniel's shoulder, crying his eyes out as well, while Nathaniel tries to comfort him. Alix was trying to stay strong, but even she and Kim were hit by the sadness of the song as tears were slowly but surely leave their eyes.

Ivan and Mylene were also comforting one another as well as Chloe and Sabrina. Master Fu and the Kwami's were also feeling the sadness the viewing gave them, even Plagg shed a tear or two but he destroyed it before anyone could see it. Mme. Bustier and Adrien's Mother Emilie were wiping the tears falling from their eyes as they witnessed the heartbreaking viewing. But none were more affected by this viewing than Adrien himself as he keeps chanting apology after apology to his Lady for causing her other self to feel this much pain.

* * *

**AN: And Scene. Sooooooo sorry it took so long but I hope you like this and I'm planning on continuing Majinette's story with an interesting twist. It's called "Miraculous Xenoverse" **

**I'll let it sink in and tell me if you're interested in reading it. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. I hope you like this, if you did tell me in the reviews this is Fatalis0217 saying. INTO THE UNKNOWN!**


End file.
